Mass Effect 4: Renaissance
by kermitte1982
Summary: Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis la destruction des Moissonneurs. Shepard a pris sa retraite et perdu le contact avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Elle reçoit le message d'un général qui lui demande de venir afin de parler d'un étrange signal émis depuis un lointain système. Que va t-elle découvrir? Ses amis sont-ils toujours vivants? Pour le savoir, il ne vous reste qu'une solution...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la Bataille de Londres, qui avait vu la destruction des moissonneurs et des relais cosmodésiques. Jane Shepard était désormais à la retraite. La vie avait repris son cours normal, à ceci près qu'il n'existait presque plus de technologie, le catalyseur ayant détruit tout ce qui était synthétique, et donc technologique. Les hommes commençaient à reconstruire mais l'humanité était retournée à un niveau de technologie équivalent au début du XXIIème siècle. Les vaisseaux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec les autres systèmes solaires. Les troupes de Krogans, Turiens, Asari, et autres, qui s'étaient battu sur Terre au moment de l'explosion des relais, étaient désormais coincées sur la planète bleue et aidaient à sa reconstruction. Londres, siège de l'attaque finale était devenue un symbole, et un lieu de pèlerinage. La ville n'avait pas été reconstruite pour que les peuples n'oublient jamais ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là et qu'on se souvienne que la victoire n'était pas seulement le fruit d'un seul homme mais de celle de l'union de toute les races de l'univers. Un mémorial avait également était placé à l'endroit où se trouvait le faisceau reliant à la citadelle, où l'on pouvait lire : ici sont mortes de nombreuses personnes, emportés par les moissonneurs dans le but d'en faire des adeptes, et où le commandant Shepard a sauvé la galaxie.

La guerre avait eu pour conséquence de faire cesser des conflits, qui avaient cours sur notre planète depuis des centaines d'années. Et pour être sûr que la menace qui pesait sur nous si nous détruisions les moissonneurs, à savoir que nos descendants recommenceraient à créer des machines qui se retourneraient contre nous et recréeraient le chaos, avait été bien annihilée, une loi fut instauré, tout du moins dans notre système solaire, interdisant la création de nouvelle forme de vie synthétique, que ce soit une simple I.V ou une véritable I.A. L'homme se passerait des robots ou courraient le risque de voir le chaos revenir décimant toute vie organique dans l'univers. Après tout, à l'échelle de l'univers, il n'y avait pas longtemps que l'homme se servait de technologie et encore, ça ne faisait qu'une centaine d'année qu'il avait découvert les ruines sur Mars, et le relais cosmodésique en orbite autour de Pluton, Charon. L'écart était moins grand qu'avec les autres races de la galaxie, qui utilisaient ces relais depuis bien plus longtemps que nous. Donc, sur Terre, et probablement aussi sur Rannoch, cette loi ne poserait pas de problème dans l'immédiat, mais il en serait sûrement différemment sur les autres mondes, où certains, comme les Asari, avaient évolués grâce à la balise prothéenne cachée sur Thessia. Et dans l'éventualité où nos descendants auraient envie de revenir à la vie synthétique, ils leur suffiraient de regarder les vestiges de Londres pour comprendre que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. On entreprit de retaper les premières navettes spatiales, celles du milieu du XXIème siècle, qui étaient jusque-là exposés au musée de l'espace à Washington et qui étaient dénuées d'I.V, pour aller sur ce qui restait de la citadelle, afin de la reconstruire et d'en faire, si les relais redevenaient opérationnels, le centre de la politique universelle.

Dans le reste de l'univers, le temps aussi avait passé. Chaque espèce, sur son monde respectif, reconstruisait sa civilisation et essayait d'oublier les horreurs du passé.

Sur Tuchanka, les Krogans, qui n'étaient désormais plus soumis au problème du Génophage, avaient recommencé à faire des enfants et les guerriers se faisaient fort de déblayer les ruines pour rendre à la planète son visage d'origine, d'avant l'hiver nucléaire. Une statue de Mordin Solus, le Galarien par qui leur salut était arrivé, trônait là où se trouvait jadis le siège du pouvoir de Wrex, au milieu des anciennes ruines de la ville. Ce dernier étant resté sur Terre pendant la bataille finale qui se déroulait à Londres, c'est Urdnot Grunt qui fut unanimement acclamé comme chef des Krogans, en attendant son retour. Il prit Eve pour épouse et adopta son premier né, Mordin. Elle savait que Wrex n'apprécierait pas ce nom, mais comme on dit sur Terre « les absents ont toujours tort ».

Sur Thessia, le monde des Asari, les pertes avaient été importantes, d'autant plus que la population pouvant vivre un millier d'année, cela faisait un sacré trou dans la démographie. Mais les Asari étant un peuple fier, elles prirent sur elles de reconstruire, peu importe le temps que ça leur prendrait. Elles auraient tout le temps nécessaire de se reproduire dans quelques décennies, voir quelques siècles.

Sur Palaven, après la bataille finale, il ne restait guère plus que les soldats, les citoyens ayant été évacués. Mais le Primarque Victus ayant eu le temps de rejoindre sa flotte avant la destruction des relais, décida que la priorité allait à la reconstruction des vaisseaux, afin d'aller chercher les civils qui avaient survécu au raid des Moissonneurs, au refuge et à la citadelle. Les scientifiques du projet Creuset étant eux aussi de retour sur leur planète, facilitaient grandement la tâche des militaires. Et en quelques années, les derniers survivants purent être rapatriés sur leur planète d'origine.

Rannoch, qui n'avait pas subi les attaques des moissonneurs mais celles des Geths, était aussi mal en point. Mais là encore, les ingénieurs et les scientifiques commençaient à reconstruire. Enfin, à construire, pour être plus exact, puisque ça faisait des centaines d'années qu'ils erraient dans l'espace dans leur flotte nomade. En 2186, quand ils durent se battre contre les moissonneurs qui avaient envahi la Galaxie, cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur monde d'origine. Donc, là-bas, plus qu'ailleurs, le travail était à faire.

Toutes les espèces, qui étaient désormais coincées dans leur propre galaxie, cherchaient un moyen de reconstruire les relais afin de reprendre les voyages interstellaires. Parce que si reconstruire les vaisseaux étaient choses assez simple, remettre sur pied les relais cosmodésiques était une autre histoire. Tous les scientifiques de l'univers étaient donc à pied d'œuvre pour remédier au problème. Et tous espéraient en leur for intérieur, qu'il existe quelque part des relais inactifs, qui n'auraient pas été touchés par le catalyseur, puisque non connectés au moment de la réaction en chaîne.


	2. Le signal

Shepard se demandait, depuis son réveil, ce qu'il était advenu du Normandy, le vaisseau dans lequel elle avait repoussé l'assaut des Moissonneurs durant la bataille de la Citadelle contre Saren et ses Geths, et qui l'avait amené à rallier toutes les espèces de la galaxie pour mener l'assaut final sur Terre. Elle savait qu'il avait eu le temps de fuir, par un message de Hackett qui était arrivé au centre de commandement avant l'explosion du creuset et la destruction du relais Charon. Mais elle ignorait si ses compagnons, et surtout le major Alenko, savaient qu'elle était en vie. Ses cauchemars avaient cessé à la suite d'une longue thérapie de deux ans et elle recommençait doucement à reprendre goût à la vie. Elle ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que sept ans auparavant, où elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans une liaison intense mais brève avec Thane Krios, l'assassin Drell qu'elle avait recruté pour combattre les Récolteurs, après avoir été repoussé par Kaidan sur Horizon. Elle espérait sans toutefois se l'avouer, qu'il lui serait fidèle, même s'il croyait à sa mort. En attendant d'avoir de ses nouvelles, elle aidait à la reconstruction. L'Alliance lui avait fourni une petite maison à Vancouver après sa convalescence et une retraite conséquente, pour bons et loyaux services. Elle espérait que si Kaidan revenait un jour, il passerait par là pour voir sa famille. Elle savait que sa mère était toujours vivante mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'aller la voir. L'Alliance lui avait demandé un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé dans la citadelle en compagnie de l'Amiral Anderson et de l'homme Trouble, jusqu'à la destruction du catalyseur. Pour la récompenser d'avoir détruit les Moissonneurs, Shepard avait été promu Amiral. Le major Alenko, James Véga, Jeff «Joker » Moreau, et le lieutenant Steve Cortez avaient eux aussi eu droit à une promotion, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais rien su.

Assise dans son fauteuil, devant la porte vitrée, Shepard écoutait les informations à l'affût du moindre renseignement qui lui indiquerait si la situation dans l'espace avait évolué et s'il était enfin possible de retourner explorer l'univers, à la recherche d'un relai qui n'aurait pas été détruit. Elle somnolait dans la torpeur de cette belle journée d'été, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil, qui lui faisait comme une caresse sur la peau. Elle souriait à l'idée qu'une chose si simple puisse être aussi agréable. Comment avait-elle donc pu s'en passer, durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé sur le Normandy ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à la porte. Non sans faire la grimace d'être dérangée dans un moment comme celui-là, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte.

MESSAGER : Commandant Shepard ? Je veux dire, Amiral ?

SHEPARD : Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

MESSAGER : C'est le bureau de l'Alliance qui m'envoie. Ils vous attendent le plus tôt possible dans leurs bureaux. Ils ont des choses très importantes à vous dire.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et redescendit la petite allée jonchée de fleurs qu'elle avait elle-même planté, avant de reprendre sa navette. A sa démarche, elle put en déduire que ce n'était pas un soldat, tout juste un gratte papier sortit tout droit d'une université quelconque. Elle était quand même intriguée. Depuis son départ à la retraite, l'Alliance n'avait fait appel à elle qu'une seule fois, et c'était pour lui communiquer la conclusion de son rapport et la nomination de ses coéquipiers au grade supérieur. Qu'avaient –ils donc de si important à lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient confier à un coursier ? Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, signe que l'après-midi touché à son terme et que si elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant la fermeture des bureaux. Elle prit donc une douche rapide et sauta dans sa navette en direction du siège de l'Alliance. Le parking était presque désert, les employés étant déjà rentré chez eux, mais une navette attira son attention. Elle crut reconnaître celle de Wrex, le Krogan qui l'avait aidé à arrêter Saren. Lui aussi avait donc été convié à cette petite entrevue. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les portes coulissantes qui menaient à l'entrée des bureaux et décida de prendre l'ascenseur. Les bureaux des officiers les plus gradés se trouvaient au dernier étage, ainsi que celui du Général Aokidji. Elle entra et surpris sa conversation avec Wrex.

WREX : …. En êtes-vous sûr ?

GENERAL : Il n'y a pas de doute possible…Tiens, bonsoir Shepard. On ne se donne même plus la peine de frapper ?

SHEPARD : J'avais cru comprendre que c'était urgent.

GENERAL : En effet, ce que j'ai à vous confier est de la plus haute importance. Un de nos satellites a repéré un signal non loin de l'ancien relai Charon.

SHEPARD : Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

GENERAL : En fait, Amiral, je comptais sur vous pour le découvrir. J'ai également demandé à Wrex de venir car je sais qu'il a servi sous vos ordres à bord du Normandy SR1 et que vous êtes amis. Et puis, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, c'est aussi parce que c'est le dernier compagnon d'arme qu'il vous reste sur cette Terre. Je me suis dit qu'à vous deux, il y avait moyen de monter une petite expédition aux abords de Charon pour voir de quoi il retourne. S'il s'agit d'un ennemi, j'aimerais autant être au courant afin de préparer la Terre à un nouvel assaut.

SHEPARD : Et Jack ? Elle est restée sur Terre après l'assaut final. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas contacté ? Vous êtes au courant que je suis à la retraite ? Qui vous dit que je vais accepter votre offre ? Sans vouloir vous vexer Wrex !

WREX : Y'a pas de mal Shepard.

GENERAL : Jack est injoignable. Il semble qu'elle se soit volatilisée après la destruction des Moissonneurs. Depuis, c'est le silence radio. Pour en revenir à la mission, et bien, s'il ne s'agit pas d'un ennemi mais d'un autre relais, peut-être vous sera-t-il possible de partir à la recherche du Normandy SR2 !

SHEPARD : En effet, vu sous cet angle…Wrex, vous seriez partant pour cette mission ?

WREX : Si ça me permets de me tirer de cette maudite planète…sans vouloir vous vexer…

SHEPARD : Pas de problème !

GENERAL : Alors, c'est entendu. Vous partirez demain. Allez vous reposer tous les deux, il s'agira d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts pour cette mission.

SHEPARD et WREX : Bien chef !

Shepard et Wrex retournèrent tous deux dans leur logement respectif, en se donnant rendez-vous au spatioport le lendemain matin. La nouvelle que venait de lui communiquer le général l'a rendait nerveuse, à l'idée de devoir combattre un nouvel ennemi. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces batailles, de tous ces morts, du fait que tout le monde la prenne pour une héroïne. Elle en avait assez de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, d'être celle sur qui tout le monde se repose. Elle avait mené sa dernière bataille 5 ans plus tôt, l'avait remportée et qu'avait-elle eu en échange ? Une médaille et un grade supérieur dans l'armée de l'Alliance. Non, ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était de pouvoir prendre enfin un peu de bon temps, avec ses amis, ses coéquipiers qui ne l'avaient jamais laissés tomber, quitte à la suivre dans une mission suicide. Mais à la place, elle se retrouvait seule, et au final, c'est elle qui les avait laissé tomber. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle voyait la situation. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle entreprit de regagner son lit, non sans un dernier regard vers le ciel étoilé où devait se trouver son équipage. Cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent agités. Elle rêva de Thane Krios, et de ses compagnons morts au combat. Ils étaient assis à un bar, sûrement celui dont lui avait parlé Garrus un jour, et discutaient de choses et d'autres. Elle s'approcha d'eux, dans une singulière sensation de pesanteur, et c'est Thane qui lui adressa la parole.

THANE : Siha, vous semblez être en plein doute. Ne culpabilisez pas, vous n'auriez pas pu nous sauver. Vos compagnons vous attendent quelque part, et vous êtes sur le point de faire une incroyable découverte.

SHEPARD : Mais si c'était une erreur ? Si le fait d'y aller, replongeait le monde dans le chaos ?

THANE : Siha, je ne suis que le fruit de vos pensées. Vous seule connaissez la réponse.

Une sonnerie retenta au loin, et elle détourna son regard une seconde. L'instant d'après, le bar avait disparu, ainsi que ses amis. A la place, se trouvait l'Augure, qui la narguée depuis les confins de l'univers.

SHEPARD : Ce n'est pas possible, je vous ai vaincu, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

AUGURE : Qu'attends-tu alors, pour te réveiller ?

Dans un sursaut, le réveil la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle avait les mains moites et de la sueur ruisselait sur son corps. Elle était confuse et n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de l'Augure de sa tête. Elle prit une douche et avala un café noire sans goût. Décidément, ce substitut de café était vraiment immonde. Elle sauta dans sa navette de transport et alla retrouver le Krogan au spatioport. Contre toute attente, il était déjà là.


	3. Une découverte de taille

Dans un autre système solaire, à l'autre bout de la galaxie, le Normandy SR2 allait de planète en planète, afin de faire le plein de provisions et de carburants. Coincé loin de la Terre après la destruction des relais, il n'avait d'autre solution que de chercher un monde habitable et déjà habité, si possible, pour s'y installer en attendant de pouvoir retourner déposer ses occupants sur leurs planètes respectives. Mais tous les mondes visités étaient trop hostiles pour espérer n'y passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit. A croire qu'ils avaient atterri dans un système non encore exploré, peuplé de monde inhabitable, pour l'homme en tout cas. Après leur passage in extremis du relais avant sa destruction, ils se retrouvèrent éloignés du reste de la flotte de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres et atterrirent sur un monde eden. Ils y restèrent trois ans, afin de pouvoir l'explorer à la recherche d'éventuelles ruines prothéenne qui n'auraient pas été découvertes, et peut être trouver un passage comme il en existait sur Ilos. Mais leurs recherches demeurèrent vaines et ils décidèrent de repartir explorer d'autres planètes. En l'absence de Shepard, c'était le major Alenko qui avait repris le commandement et Garrus Vakarian qui était son second. Joker digérait mal la disparition d'IDA mais il ne savait pas que cela résultait du choix qu'avait fait Shepard. Même 5 ans après, il était triste en permanence, tout lui faisant penser à IDA à l'intérieur du vaisseau, à commencer par le vaisseau lui-même. Garrus et Tali avaient repris leur romance là où elle s'était arrêtée, et même Liara s'était rapprochée de James Vega. Le major Alenko, pour sa part, refusait d'admettre la mort de sa bien-aimée et c'est pour cela qu'il était si fermement décidé à rentrer sur Terre. Il avait élu domicile dans les quartiers du commandant, plus pour les souvenirs qu'ils contenaient que pour son nouveau rôle à bord du vaisseau. L'équipage commençait à craindre pour sa santé mentale, persuadé que son odyssée était vaine. Il profita d'une énième halte sur une nouvelle planète pour aller faire un tour avec son commandant.

GARRUS : Au moins, ici, il ne pleut pas !

KAIDAN : Oui, on dirait que le soleil brille en permanence.

JOKER (via le casque du major) : En fait, ce n'est pas une impression. Cette planète est circumbinaire !

GARRUS : A tes souhaits !

JOKER : Votre manque de culture me surprendra toujours. Ça veut dire qu'elle est entourée par deux soleil et que vu la température qu'il fait en ce moment, ils ne doivent pas être à leur zénith. Il ne faudrait pas s'y attarder non plus.

KAIDAN : N'empêche, c'est beau. Alors Garrus, quoi de neuf avec Tali ?

GARRUS : Bien que ma vie sentimentale soit passionnante, je ne pense pas qu'il vaille la peine d'en parler maintenant. J'aimerais plutôt vous parler de feu le commandant Shepard.

KAIDAN : J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi vous et pas Liara ou James ?

GARRUS : A vrai dire, j'ai perdu à la courte paille. Ecoutez, peu importe qui vient vous parler, on pense qu'il serait bien que vous tourniez la page. Il est peu probable qu'elle ait survécu à la l'explosion de la Citadelle lors de la destruction du catalyseur..

KAIDAN (lui coupant la parole) : Et après ? Toutes les communications ont été coupées dès que le rayon s'est propagé à travers les relais. On ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé sur Terre, après ce moment-là. Il est possible qu'elle ait survécut…Ce ne serait pas la première fois. (pause) Et puis,… je veux me dire qu'elle est vivante, quelque part…pour avoir une raison de vivre. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que je ressens ?

GARRUS : Bien sûr. Moi aussi elle me manque. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie Kaidan. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle s'en soit sorti, mais c'est peu probable... et je préfère me rendre à l'évidence. Et vous devriez faire de même !

KAIDAN : Non ! Je l'ai perdu deux fois, quel dieu est assez cruel pour faire subir ça à un homme ? C'est une battante, et puis je le saurais si elle n'était plus de ce monde. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le saurais. Alors, la discussion est close. C'est compris ?

GARRUS : On verra ! (via le casque) Liara, vous m'entendez ?

LIARA : Oui Garrus, qu'y a-t-il ?

GARRUS : Je me disais que ce serait bien que vous veniez avec nous, au cas où l'on tomberait sur quelque chose de prothéen. Et emmenez Jaavik avec vous. On ne sait jamais, s'il y avait aussi une I.V. comme Vigil.

Tous les quatre s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle luxuriante qui se trouvait près du vaisseau. A défaut de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, au moins, y trouveraient-ils de l'ombre. Bien que les appareils les plus sophistiqués du vaisseau ait été rendu obsolètes, le radar lui, fonctionnait toujours. Et il venait de repérer un signal qui émettait depuis le cœur de la forêt. Liara espérait secrètement qu'il s'agisse d'une balise prothéenne comme il y en avait eu sur Eden Prime ou Mars. Même s 'il était peu probable qu'elles soient encore actives, à cause de la destruction des relais, elle espérait que d'autres balises, en sommeil, seraient encore opérationnelles et qu'elles pourraient conduire à un système de téléportation.

LIARA : Jaavik, à votre avis, est-il possible que vos scientifiques aient inventé un système de secours ? Après tout, vous étiez particulièrement avancé, technologiquement parlant, je veux dire, pour anticiper un tel phénomène, même si l'on sait aujourd'hui que les relais n'étaient pas votre œuvre.

JAAVIK : Je l'ignore. Mon peuple se battait pour sa survie et j'ignore si nos ingénieurs avaient imaginés que les relais puissent être détruits. Je n'étais qu'un soldat, et à ce titre, je n'étais pas dans la confidence des scientifiques, et puis, pour tout dire, je m'en fichais pas mal. J'étais né pour me battre et c'est exactement ce que je fis jusqu'à ma mise en stase.

Liara se tut et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Même à l'abri des arbres, la chaleur se faisait sentir et ils marchaient de plus en plus lentement. Kaidan regarda son radar embarqué sur son omnitech et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du signal. Il leva le poing pour indiquer à ses camarades de s'arrêter, plus par réflexe que par véritable danger. Ils venaient de surgir hors de la forêt et devant eux se dressait une clairière gigantesque et magnifique. Mais à l'endroit du signal il n'y avait rien. Quoi que ce fut, la source du signal devait se trouvait sous leurs pieds. Il faudrait donc creuser. Vu l'heure qu'il était, ils décidèrent de rentrer au vaisseau pour se restaurer et de revenir plus tard avec des pioches et des pelles.

Il était environ 16h, heure terrestre, lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin de la clairière. Tous sortirent leur pelle et commencèrent à creuser, sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils creusaient, le signal devenait plus fort. Au bout de quelques heures d'effort, une sphère apparut, comme celle que Kaidan et Shepard avaient vue sur une planète quelques années auparavant lors d'une mission de reconnaissance. C'est de là que provenait le signal. Jaavik posa sa main sur elle et perdit connaissance. Quelques secondes plus tard, sous le regard inquiet de ses coéquipiers, il reprit conscience.

JAAVIK : Liara avait raison. Il semblerait que mon peuple ait prévue une solution de secours au cas où ce genre de problèmes se présenterait. Il m'a semblait reconnaître Ilos dans ma vision. Il me semble que vous y êtes déjà allés, non?

KAIDAN : Exact, à l'époque où l'on traquait Saren et Sovereign. Mais on avait dû emprunter le relai Mu pour s'y rendre, et il a sans doute également était détruit.

JAAVIK : En effet, cela me semble plausible. Il faut pourtant nous y rendre, c'est peut être notre unique moyen de reconnecter tous les systèmes de l'univers.

KAIDAN : Et de retrouver la Terre…Tous au vaisseau, il faut trouver un moyen de nous rendre sur Ilos.

Dans ses quartiers Liara était pensive. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit un jour un Turien, à savoir que les relais cosmodésiques agissaient comme des trous de ver. S'il existait un peuple qui avait un corps de génie civil extraordinaire, c'était bien les Turiens. Eux seuls seraient capables d'en créer un artificiellement. Et à long terme, il serait de nouveau possible de voyager rapidement à travers l'univers. Encore fallait-il qu'ils y pensent. Elle se disait également que lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, elle leur en ferait part. Pour l'heure, elle cherchait un moyen d'atteindre Ilos, sans utiliser le relai Mu. Et ce n'était pas chose aisé. Si IDA n'avait pas été détruite, elle leur aurait été d'un grand secours. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'aux quartiers du commandant, pour en parler avec kaidan. Celui-ci était penché sur la photo de Shepard, et il ne l'entendit pas entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, qu'il se retourna, l'air visiblement surpris.

LIARA : Je vous dérange ?

KAIDAN : Non, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

LIARA : Je me demandais comment faire pour aller sur Ilos, sans le relai Mu. Vous avez une idée, ou un commencement d'idée ?

KAIDAN : Liara, je suis un soldat, je ne sais rien de ces choses-là. Demandez-moi comment tuer un Yagh et je vous dirais comment faire. Mais à part ça, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider. Vous avez demandé à Garrus ? Il aura peut-être une idée, lui.

Garrus était certes un Turien, mais pas un scientifique ou un ingénieur. Cela l'aurait beaucoup étonné qu'il puisse résoudre ce genre de problème. Non, il devait y avoir une autre solution, plus simple, peut-être même était-elle juste sous leurs yeux mais qu'ils ne la voyaient pas, cherchant trop compliqué. Si les Prothéens avaient été assez intelligents pour anticiper la destruction des relais, ils avaient dû également trouver une solution pour se rendre sur Ilos, sans avoir à les utiliser. Elle quitta les appartements du major, et se rendit directement dans le cockpit, où se trouvait Joker, attendant les ordres pour se rendre à leur nouvelle destination. En chemin, elle salua l'officier Traynor, qui en pinçait secrètement pour elle. Elle faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte mais à chaque fois, cela la faisait sourire. Joker était, comme à son habitude, assis dans son fauteuil à trifouiller les boutons du tableau de bord. Il se retourna pour la saluer, puis reprit ses activités.

JOKER : Quoi de neuf courtière de l'ombre ? (il sourit en disant cela) J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait du nouveau, que notre ami Jaavik avait découvert quelque chose ?

LIARA : Oui, un artefact prothéen, qui nous dit de nous rendre sur Ilos.

JOKER : C'te bonne blague ! Ils me feront toujours marrer ces Prothéens. Et comment on est censé y aller sur Ilos ? En se téléportant, peut-être ?

LIARA, songeuse : Ouais..ça pourrait marcher, trouvons un téléporteur…

JOKER : Heu, …je déconnais là. Je faisais référence à une vieille série télé qui passait sur Terre au XIXème siècle ! C'est de la science-fiction! Si ça existait, on le saurait depuis longtemps !

LIARA : Oui, enfin, je suis pas sûre que les Humains imaginaient un jour voyager dans l'espace..et pourtant, vous l'avez fait ! Réfléchissez une minute. Nos races se sont toujours servies des relais pour voyager à travers l'univers, donc on ne s'est jamais posé la question de savoir comment on ferait s'ils venaient à disparaître. Après tout, ils étaient censés être indestructibles…

JOKER : …Ouais, et le Creuset nous a prouvé le contraire ! Vous pensez sérieusement que ce genre de moyen de transport existe vraiment ? On serait au courant, depuis le temps, vous ne croyez pas ?

LIARA : Je retourne à mes archives, voir si je peux trouver quelque chose.

JOKER : Sonder l'esprit de notre Prothéen préféré serait pas une meilleure idée ? Je dis ça, je dis rien…mais il pourrait peut-être avoir l'info caché dans sa tête.

LIARA : Par la déesse, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Vous avez raison, Jeff, je m'en vais de ce pas lui poser la question.

Elle quitta le cockpit brusquement, et se mit à courir, excitée à l'idée qu'elle allait peut être faire la deuxième découverte la plus importante de l'univers, la première étant bien évidemment la découverte des relais cosmodésiques. Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit au niveau de la salle des machines, où Jaavik avait ses quartiers. Comme à son habitude, il méditait au-dessus du bassin que les membres du Normandy avaient installé pour qu'il puisse se laver les mains régulièrement, et ainsi se débarrasser des résidus de « mémoire » qu'il captait dès qu'il touchait quelque chose. Elle l'interrompit dans ses pensées et commença à le marteler de questions, sans même lui demander comment il se sentait après leur dernière découverte.

LIARA : Avez-vous déjà entendu votre peuple parlait de téléporteur ? Savez-vous s'il existe un objet de ce genre quelque part dans la galaxie ?

JAAVIK : Je n'étais qu'un soldat, de ma naissance à ma mise en stase, je n'ai fait que me battre. Quand bien même quelqu'un en aurait parlé autour de moi, je ne m'en serais pas soucié, trop occupé que j'étais à rester en vie. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, chaque individu était unique et restait dans sa caste. Les scientifiques ne partageaient pas leurs informations avec les autres, qu'ils soient civils ou militaires ! La preuve, je n'ai appris l'existence du Creuset que peu de temps avant notre destruction. Si de tels objets existent, j'ai bien peur que les scientifiques aient emmené leurs emplacements dans leur tombe.

LIARA : Me laisseriez-vous lire dans votre esprit ? Je l'ai fait à Shepard, après sa découverte de la balise prothéenne sur Eden Prime. Même si vous n'en avez pas conscience, si une telle information existe, je la trouverais. Après tout, n'avez-vous pas dit que vous vous échangiez des informations par le toucher ?

JAAVIK : Si vous pensez que ça peut être utile, faites donc.

LIARA : Détendez-vous. Inspirez lentement, profondément. Laissez votre esprit quitter votre corps, saisissez les liens qui nous unissent. Toute action entraîne une réaction à travers la galaxie. Chaque idée doit pénétrer un autre esprit pour survivre, chaque émotion imprégner une autre âme. Nous sommes tous connectés les uns aux autres. Chaque être vivant est uni au sein d'un grand tout. Ouvrez-vous à l'univers, acceptez l'éternité.

Comme dans un rêve, elle entra dans l'esprit du Prothéen. Des images commencèrent à faire surface et elle vit sa planète brûler. Elle entendait les cris des Prothéens qui se battaient, elle voyait les forces des Moissonneurs massacraient tout sur leur passage, elle ressentait la peur et la douleur de perdre des êtres chers. Ignorant ses sentiments, qui étaient en fait ceux de Jaavik, elle pénétra plus profondément dans son esprit pour trouver des souvenirs antérieurs à l'attaque, ou du moins antérieurs à ceux précèdent sa stase. Elle était maintenant dans un bunker, autour d'une table avec des généraux à ses côtés. Elle reconnut Victoire, qu'elle avait déjà vue dans l'esprit du commandant Shepard, et d'autres Prothéens, qui portaient des blouses de couleurs différentes. Etaient-ce des scientifiques ou des médecins, cela elle n'aurait pu le dire. Ce dont elle était sûre néanmoins, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de soldats. Jaavik était penché sur la table, discutant avec Victoire. Elle pouvait voir les plans qu'ils étaient en train d'inspecter. Elle réussit à faire abstraction de leur conversation pour se focaliser sur le bruit de fond. A l'arrière-plan, les scientifiques parlaient de quelque chose. En se concentrant un peu plus, elle réussit à comprendre qu'ils parlaient du Creuset.

SCIENTIFIQUE 1: Admettons qu'on arrive à finir à temps le projet « arme de destruction des Moissonneurs »…

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 (lui coupant la parole) : T'es sérieux là ? « Arme de destruction des Moissonneurs ? », t'as pas mieux comme nom ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 1 : On s'en fout du nom, celui-là ou un autre..quelle importance ? Si ces plans sont fiables et que l'arme fait ce qu'on pense qu'elle fera, il n'y aura probablement plus de relais. Vous avez déjà pensé à ça ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 : En effet, c'est un risque à prendre, si ça peut les arrêter pour de bon.

Liara perdit le contact. La connexion était trop intense, probablement à cause de la physiologie des Prothéens. Jaavik la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Il la transporta à l'infirmerie, où le docteur Chakwas l'examina. Heureusement pour elle, le docteur connaissait bien son espèce. En l'occurrence, elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle devait se reposer afin que son esprit puisse traiter les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. L'échange avait été intense. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, car pendant que Liara voyait les images du passé de Jaavik, lui avait accès à ses propres souvenirs, et il comprenait mieux ses coéquipiers désormais. A travers les souvenirs de Liara sur le Normandy, il percevait mieux les liens qui les unissait tous, et pas seulement leur amitié pour le commandant Shepard. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup d'aventures ensemble et plus qu'un équipage, il formait une famille. Et il en faisait partie désormais. De cela, il était certain. S'il avait un temps pensé en finir avec la vie afin de retrouver les siens, il était plus que décidé à continuer l'aventure avec eux. Quoi qui les attende, il serait un soutien infaillible et un ami loyal. Il en avait fait le serment.


	4. Une nouvelle civilisation

Shepard regardait le vaisseau que l'Alliance avait affrété pour leur mission près du relai Charron. Elle avait suffisamment étudié les vaisseaux de guerre de l'histoire terrienne, pour reconnaître un Rafale quand elle en voyait un. Bien sûr, celui-ci avait été modifié pour pouvoir se déplacer dans l'espace, et mise à part sa forme, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancêtre. L'armée s'était remise à les fabriquer au sortir de la guerre, car moins coûteux et reflétant mieux la nouvelle ère dans laquelle la destruction du creuset les avait plongé. Il était flambant neuf, preuve que l'Alliance comptait beaucoup sur ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Wrex aussi l'avait remarqué et semblait plus perplexe que ravie.

WREX : On est censé tenir à deux là-dedans ? Même mes toilettes sont plus grandes que ça !

MECANICIEN : Le cockpit a été aménagé pour que vous puissiez y tenir tous les deux. Ils ne sont pas censés être piloté par un Krogan. On a fait au mieux.

SHEPARD : Ca va Wrex, on se tiendra chaud comme ça ! (elle sourit en disant cela).

WREX : Du moment que vous me laissez le piloter ! Y va pas tomber en morceau quand on sera en vol, hein ? Me retrouver dans l'espace, ça me ferait mal ! Cela dit, ce serait pas la première fois pour vous, hein Shepard ? ! (Rire bref)

SHEPARD : Je m'en passerais volontiers cette fois.

MECANICIEN : Vous en faites pas, c'est du solide. Les Turiens et les Asari nous ont aidés à le construire. Il n'a rien à envier aux anciens vaisseaux de l'Alliance. Il ne vous faudra que quelques heures pour arriver à l'ancien relai. Le radar vous aidera à vous repérer dans l'espace. C'est le seul hic en fait. Les IV embarqués étaient quand même bien pratique, mais un bon pilote n'en a pas besoin. C'est une mission de routine.

SHEPARD : Mouais, je me méfie des missions de routine maintenant. On sait jamais !

Après leur briefing par le général Aokidji, on les escorta jusqu'au vaisseau. Ils montèrent les marches de la petite échelle avant de prendre place dans le cockpit. La scène du Krogan montant les marches jusqu'à l'appareil avait été filmée par un mécanicien, bien décidé à la mettre sur extranet, le jour où ça remarcherait. Nul doute que ça ferait un buzz. Un si gros animal sur de si petites marches, c'était à se tordre de rire. Le Krogan regarda le tableau de bord devant lui et reconnut sans problème les différentes commandes d'un chasseur. Le piloter ne serait pas compliqué en fin de compte. Il comptait mener sa mission à bien et dans le meilleur des cas, trouver un moyen de quitter ce système solaire. Le général avait été clair, ils repéraient d'où venait le signal, puis ils revenaient pour faire un rapport. Après quoi, seulement, l'Alliance verrait pour y envoyer un plus gros vaisseau pour une mission plus longue et mieux armé. Ils ne devaient pas en avoir pour plus d'une journée. Ils pouvaient se parlaient à travers un casque mais tous deux restaient silencieux. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, un message leur parvint sur leur radio, leur donnant le feu vert. Il ferma la verrière en forme de bulle. Wrex mit en route les moteurs et le vaisseau se mit doucement à avancer. On lui avait expliqué que sur cet appareil, il devait d'abord aller jusqu'au bout de la piste, pour ensuite accélérer et pouvoir décoller sans danger. Décidemment, les Humains le feraient toujours rire. C'était si primitif. En fait, c'était encore une marque de nostalgie et une volonté de faire des économies. Ils auraient pu le faire décoller directement à l'aide d'une rampe s'ils l'avaient voulu, mais ils avaient préféraient opter pour cette solution. Toujours est-il que Wrex trouvait cela ridicule. Il mit les gaz et l'appareil s'élança sur la piste avant de prendre son envol. Puis, il disparut dans le ciel. La mission du personnel au sol était terminée, le décollage s'étant passé sans encombre. Une fois en orbite, il enclencha les moteurs SLM et parti en direction de Charon. Il établit la liaison radio avec la base et enclencha le pilotage automatique. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre et à profiter du paysage. Au bout de quelques heures, ils aperçurent Pluton et les débris du relai qui gravitaient toujours autour d'elle. Mais le signal ne provenait pas de cet amas de débris, ni même d'une quelconque planète alentour. Le radar indiquait clairement que le signal se trouvait au-delà de ce système solaire. Si elle ne s'était pas tenue derrière lui, Wrex aurait pu lire la déception dans son regard.

WREX : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

SHEPARD : Je suppose que l'on doit rentrer pour faire un rapport. Le signal est hors de portée et il nous faudrait un vaisseau plus gros pour y aller, et un équipage. On ne sait pas où il se trouve exactement et le système Sirius compte une douzaine de planètes. On n'aura jamais assez d'oxygène, de carburant ou de vivres pour tenir jusque-là. Il faut faire demi-tour.

WREX : Ca m'ennuie de l'admettre Shepard, mais vous avez raison. Et puis, je commence à être à l'étroit ici. (Pause) Vous en faites pas, on reviendra avec un plus gros vaisseau et on trouvera ce signal, je vous en fais la promesse.

SHEPARD : Demi-tour, on rentre au bercail.

A leur arrivée au spatioport, la nuit était déjà là. Le général et d'autres personnes qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu, se tenaient sur le Tarmac, prêt à les recevoir. Ils étaient tous nerveux à l'idée de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu découvrir. Shepard sortie de l'appareil et Wrex lui emboîta le pas. Arrivés à leur hauteur, elle serra des mains puis le général les invita tous à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et les conduisit dans une petite pièce où devait se tenir le débriefing. Celui-ci fut rapide. Après leur récit, le général les congédia, les informant qu'ils les tiendraient au courant pour la suite de la mission. Au moins, il y aurait une suite. Shepard avait eu peur que l'Alliance ne laisse tomber cette piste, à cause du danger qu'elle pouvait représenter, vu l'état actuelle de leur flotte. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans ce système, personne n'ayant jamais eu l'idée d'aller l'examiner. Il faut dire que l'humanité s'était contentée d'explorer les autres galaxies, plus exotiques à leurs yeux. Le système Sirius était donc totalement vierge de toute exploration. Et il pouvait représenter un danger potentiel. Pas qu'une menace extra-terrestre les tracasse plus que ça, après tout, s'il y avait eu une race hostile dans ce système, elle n'aurait pas attendu qu'on vienne l'explorer pour se montrer. Elle l'aurait fait plus tôt, quand l'humanité avait découvert le relai. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas encore inventé le voyage spatial. Mais ce n'est pas cette perspective qui inquiétait l'Alliance. C'était plutôt de savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver, en matière de technologie notamment. Maintenant que les voyages entre les galaxies étaient interrompus, des groupes extrémistes émergeaient sur Terre et ils pourraient avoir envie de s'emparer de cette nouvelle mine d'or. Ce qui pousserait de nouveau les hommes à se faire la guerre. A moins, bien sûr, que la découverte de ce système reste confidentielle, et qu'ils ne l'ébruitent pas. Lé général en était là de ces réflexions quand on frappa à sa porte. C'était la secrétaire du bureau qui voulait savoir si elle pouvait prendre congé également. Tout le monde était parti et ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux dans le bâtiment. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui aussi rentra chez lui.

Shepard regardait défiler les heures, allongée dans son lit. Elle avait fait poser une baie vitrée sur le toit de sa maison pour pouvoir observer les étoiles comme elle le faisait à bord du Normandy. Elle avait hâte de reprendre son voyage. En prenant sa retraite, elle ne pensait pas que tout ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant lui manquerait : les combats, l'adrénaline, l'aventure. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle était dans l'espace. Et le général lui donnait une chance d'y retourner. Une chance qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

A 9h tapante, le général était devant sa porte. Il avait fait préparer une frégate et un équipage pour l'emmener dans le système Sirius. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous de nouveau sur le Tarmac, pour embarquer sur le SSV London, nom donné en hommage à la bataille épique du même nom. Pour limiter la casse en cas d'attaque, les membres constituant l'équipage avaient été réduits au maximum et seuls les postes vraiment importants étaient occupés. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Wrex, bien au contraire. Les Krogan n'aimaient pas se sentir à l'étroit dans les vaisseaux, ça les rendaient agressifs. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se battent entre eux, quand ils étaient à deux dans un endroit confiné, comme un vaisseau, par exemple. Un tractopelle avait également été mis dans le hangar, au cas où ils devraient déterrer quelque chose. Shepard avait bien entendu le commandement mais elle regrettait son ancien timonier. Celui-ci n'avait que quelques centaines d'heures de vols à son actif et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait l'étoffe des pilotes d'élite. Elle comptait toutefois lui laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait. Une fois les membres d'équipage installés à leur poste respectif, le vaisseau décolla, en direction du système Sirius. Shepard regarda par la fenêtre principale, située sur le pont, pendant que la frégate prenait de l'altitude. Elle aimait ce moment-là, où tout ce qui se trouvait à la surface devenait de plus en plus petit, jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Et une fois dans l'espace, elle observait la Terre, si belle, si fragile, et qui avait bien failli disparaître quelques années plus tôt. Décidemment, elle aimait l'espace et ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Le commandant en second la tira de sa rêverie. Elle devait se rendre dans la salle de réunion afin de briefer sa nouvelle équipe. Mise à part le pilote, l'ingénieur en chef et le navigateur, le commando de Shepard se composait d'une dizaine de soldats, dont deux biotiques. Si leurs implants avaient été rendu obsolètes par la destruction du Creuset, l'Alliance y avait remédié en focalisant ses recherches sur de nouveaux moyens d'amplifier les nodules d'élément zéro. Le résultat de ces recherches était que 5 ans après le drame, leurs implants avaient été remplacés par des capteurs à élément zéro, qui se révélaient être tout aussi efficace.

SHEPARD : Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi on est ici. Nos satellites ont capté un signal qui provient du système Sirius, situé à 8,7 années lumières du Soleil, soit environ 82 milliards de Km. Nous ne savons pas combien de planètes composent ce système mais nous comptons bien le découvrir. Il nous faudra quelques heures à peine pour l'atteindre, alors en attendant, préparez-vous. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons y trouver. Des questions ?

SOLDAT : Non commandant. Je voulais juste vous dire que c'est un honneur de faire partie de votre équipage. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort !

SHEPARD : Espérons que nous n'ayons pas à en arriver là.

WREX : Ça se voit qu'il n'a jamais combattu à vos côtés.

SHEPARD : Heu… je dois le prendre comment ? Allez, rompez !

Le briefing terminé, tous reprirent place à leur poste. Au bout de quelques heures, le pilote lui annonça qu'ils entraient dans le système. A première vue, il était composé d'une étoile double et de 12 planètes. Son étoile centrale, Sirius, similaire à notre Soleil, était cependant beaucoup plus lumineuse et une deuxième étoile, plus petite, gravitait autour d'elle. Les capteurs du vaisseau indiquaient que le signal provenait de la cinquième planète en partant de Sirius. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que Jupiter. Arrivé en orbite, le pilote lança un scan de la planète. Il ne trouva aucune trace de vie mais détecta des vestiges à la surface. Shepard était déçue, mais pas autant que Wrex. Elle s'était préparée à une confrontation qui n'aurait visiblement pas lieu. Le signal provenait d'une région au nord de l'équateur. Le climat semblait y être particulièrement rude. De plus, il y avait une forte pesanteur, ce qui avait empêché les montagnes de se former. Shepard se dit en elle-même que cette planète irait très bien aux Elcors, si on mettait de côté la température qui régnait à sa surface. La frégate entra dans l'atmosphère et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où émettait le signal. Pendant que le timonier cherchait un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour pouvoir se poser en toute sécurité, l'équipage descendit dans le hangar afin de s'équiper de combinaisons adaptées à la forte pesanteur et au froid qui régnait dehors. Pour pouvoir communiquer plus aisément, tous les casques étaient équipés d'émetteurs à courte portée. Enfin, un signal retentit, signe que le vaisseau s'était posé. Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent et un vent froid et violent s'engouffra à l'intérieur, stoppant du même coup leur enthousiasme.

SHEPARD : Vous êtes prêts ? Prenez une arme, au cas où, on ne sait jamais.

SOLDAT : Mais le scan n'a révélé aucune forme de vie à la surface.

SHEPARD : Vous voulez que vous rappelle ce qui se passait avec les zombis ? Ils n'étaient pas non plus détectables et pourtant ils étaient bien là. On ne prend pas de risques inutiles. J'ai déjà perdu un équipage, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre ! C'est compris ?

SOLDAT : Oui chef ! C'est compris.

SHEPARD: Allez, go, go, go!

L'escouade sortie de l'appareil et se dirigea vers les ruines qui sortaient du sol un peu plus loin. Shepard en tête, elle leur fit signe de se disperser afin de ne pas être encerclé au cas où quelque chose les attaquerait. Le scanner à la main, Wrex assurant ses arrières, elle se dirigea vers le point lumineux que lui indiquait son appareil. Les rafales de vent régulières ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche et faisaient des interférences. A l'endroit indiqué, il n'y avait rien, mis à part un renfoncement qui sortait de terre.

SHEPARD : Les gars, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Il va falloir creuser.

SOLDAT MEUNIER: Vous avez vu le sol ? Il est gelé. Comment on va creuser ?

SHEPARD : Meunier, retournez au vaisseau et aller chercher quelque chose pour réchauffer le sol. N'importe quoi, du moment que ça fasse de la chaleur.

MEUNIER : A vos ordres Amiral !

SHEPARD : Pas de ça entre nous. Appelez-moi Shepard.

MEUNIER : Heu, d'accord…chef !

Il courut en direction du vaisseau et disparut quelques instants de son champ de vision. Elle examina le sol avec attention. Ses ruines ne ressemblaient en rien à celles des Prothéens. Elles avaient l'air beaucoup plus anciennes. Tout le monde savait désormais qu'il y avait eu une ou plusieurs races avant les Prothéens et que les Moissonneurs étaient la forme évoluée d'une de ces espèces. Il était dur dans ces conditions, d'imaginer à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler avant leur évolution et encore plus, de savoir comment était leur civilisation. Il se pouvait qu'elle et son équipe, soit les premiers à la découvrir. Mais pourquoi les hommes n'avaient-ils pas été exploré cette partie de la galaxie, au lieu de se lancer à corps perdu dans le reste de l'univers, au-delà des relais cosmodésiques ? Après la découverte des vestiges de Mars, ils auraient pu mettre à jour deux civilisations, qui s'étaient entretuées, et ainsi prendre une longueur d'avance sur le reste de la galaxie. Mais le passé était le passé et il fallait aller de l'avant. Les Moissonneurs n'étaient plus et elle commençait à se demander s'il n'existait pas une menace plus grande encore là, tapie dans l'ombre.

SHEPARD : Ha, si Liara était là…pensa-t-elle tristement.

Meunier l'a sorti de ses pensées alors qu'il lui tendait l'objet trouvé dans le vaisseau.

SHEPARD : Une couverture chauffante ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

MEUNIER : Désolée, chef, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

SHEPARD : Mais il va nous falloir des heures pour ne serait-ce que dégager une infime partie de ces ruines.

MEUNIER : Je sais, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'en ai amené plusieurs.

SHEPARD : Bon, allez chercher des lampes, on les disposera en cercle autour des ruines et peut être que la chaleur émise nous fera gagner du temps.

MEUNIER : Ouais, ou bien on peut faire un feu.

SHEPARD : Avec ces rafales de vent ?

MEUNIER : Et si le vaisseau nous servait de paravent ?

SHEPARD : C'est assez tordu pour que ça marche. (Via l'émetteur du casque) Enrique, vous me recevez ?

ENRIQUE : Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

SHEPARD : Il faudrait avancer le vaisseau, de manière à ce qu'il nous protège du vent. C'est faisable ?

ENRIQUE : Pourquoi vous n'installez pas des résistances dans le sol pour le réchauffer? Ça irait plus vite. Il doit y avoir tout le matériel nécessaire dans la soute.

SHEPARD (à ses hommes): Allez, on bouge ! Allez me chercher ces résistances.

Ses hommes revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec deux caisses assez imposantes. Dans l'une, se trouvait les résistances proprement dites et dans l'autre, le générateur pour les faire fonctionner. Une fois en place, elles pouvaient générer une grande quantité de chaleur. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant et mit ça sur le compte de l'âge. Cette dernière pensée la fit sourire. Positionner les résistances ne fut pas chose aisée, le sol étant dur comme de la pierre et les rafales de vent n'arrangeant pas les choses. Une fois en place, on alluma le générateur et tous se placèrent en cercle autour de l'appareil.

SHEPARD : Restez pas là, bande d'ahuris, allez plutôt vous mettre à l'abri dans le vaisseau en attendant.

Shepard les regarda s'éloigner puis scruta les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé. Des ruines sortaient du sol à perte de vue et elle se demanda quelle civilisation avait bien pu les construire. Plus elle y pensait et plus il était clair que quelque chose leur échappait à tous. Si au départ, c'était l'idée de retrouver le Normandy qui l'avait incité à accepter cette mission, c'était aujourd'hui une tout autre raison qui la poussait à la mener à bien. Qui sait quelle découverte ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Au bout de deux heures, elle retourna chercher ses hommes pour retirer le matériel et commencer à creuser. La terre était devenue plus malléable. Gavin alla chercher le tractopelle dans le hangar afin de dégager les vestiges qu'ils avaient trouvés. Il leur fallut encore quelques heures pour dégager suffisamment de terre pour que l'on puisse se faire une idée de ce qu'il y avait en dessous. L'édifice se composait de quatre murs et ne semblait pas avoir de porte. De plus, il n'y avait rien autour, ce qui pouvait faire penser à la partie émergée d'un iceberg. La partie la plus importante devait se trouver sous terre, à la manière d'un bunker. Des milliers d'années sans entretien, l'avait recouvert progressivement de terre, les violentes rafales de vent ayant sûrement accéléré le travail. Encore quelques siècles et il ne serait plus resté aucune traces de cette civilisation. Ils avaient eu de la chance, et Shepard ne comptait pas en rester là. Sur un des murs, un symbole était gravé dans la pierre. Elle l'avait vu mais n'en comprenait pas le sens. On ramena l'engin dans le hangar et toute l'équipe se rassembla autour d'elle. L'édifice était un vrai mystère pour tout le monde. Il devait y avoir un moyen d'y accéder, mais pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Son scanner indiquait que le signal venait bien de sous la surface, mais le problème était de pouvoir s'y rendre. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Peut-être le symbole était-il une sorte de serrure. Mais dans ce cas, où était la clé ?

SHEPARD : On aurait bien besoin d'un archéologue ! Wrex, ce symbole vous dit quelque chose ? Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

WREX : Non, rien qui puisse s'en rapprocher. Et si on le faisait sauter, histoire d'avoir un peu d'action ?

SHEPARD : Sûrement pas. Tout risquerait de s'effondrer. Il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen. Wrex, touchez le mur pour voir s'il se passe quelque chose.

WREX : Pourquoi moi, Shepard ? Vous n'avez qu'à prendre un de ces soldats, ils sont remplaçables (rire caverneux)

SHEPARD : Vous avez des pouvoirs biotiques. En cas de problème, vous êtes le seul qui peut se protéger efficacement. Allez, on commence à se les geler sévère ici !

WREX : Ça va, j'y vais.

Il s'approcha du mur et le toucha de la main, mais rien ne se passa. Il remarqua cependant, que bien que la planète soit un gigantesque réfrigérateur, le mur n'était pas froid comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. L'un après l'autre, tous touchèrent la paroi lisse et arrivèrent à la même conclusion. Quelque chose devait émettre de la chaleur à l'intérieur des murs.

GAVIN : Y'a que moi qui trouve bizarre que cette paroi soit tiède ? On dirait que le chauffage est mis à l'intérieur. Je vous dis pas la facture d'électricité !

Shepard esquissa un sourire mais cette remarque ne lui parut pas dénuée de sens. Et si le signal provenait de cette source de chaleur ? Il fallait qu'elle entre, pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle s'approcha de la paroi et ressenti un malaise, comme lorsqu'elle s'approchait d'une balise prothéenne. Pourtant, cet endroit n'avait rien de prothéen, elle en était certaine. Comme si une force invisible la poussait, elle mit son doigt sur le symbole et entendit un cliquetis. Le sol se mit à trembler et tous s'écartèrent. Le mur qui leur faisait face commença à bouger, laissant entrevoir des rais de lumière. Une minute plus tard, la paroi avait disparu et il ne restait plus qu'un espace vide au milieu.

MEUNIER : Ca alors, on dirait un ascenseur !

SHEPARD : En effet, ça m'en a tout l'air. Wrex, Gavin et vous, vous venez avec moi. Les autres, retournaient au vaisseau et attendez nous. Si on n'est pas de retour d'ici deux heures, partez sans nous et allez faire votre rapport au général. Qu'il n'envoi personne d'autre en attendant de nos nouvelles.

TOUS : Bien chef !

L'espace était étroit mais ils arrivèrent à tenir tous les quatre. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait une sorte de console qui clignotait mais sans aucun bouton. Seul le symbole y était gravé. Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec la commande d'ouverture, elle pressa le doigt sur le symbole et la porte se referma. Les lumières clignotèrent un moment, faisant craindre une baisse d'énergie, puis revinrent à la normale. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, et l'ascenseur se mit en branle. Sans savoir où il les emmenait, Shepard et les siens se mirent en position, au cas où quelque chose viendrait à les attaquer. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que rien de fâcheux ne leur arriverait dans l'ascenseur, ils commencèrent à se détendre et à profiter de la descente. Il ne servait à rien de stresser. Ils seraient en bas bien assez tôt.


	5. Le téléporteur

Liara se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Encore groggy par l'expérience qu'elle venait de subir, elle demanda à voir Jaavik. Celui-ci attendait dans le réfectoire. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha de l'Asari pour voir comment elle se sentait. Il était aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir.

JAAVIK : Ca va Liara ? La vision vous a un peu secoué on dirait. Vous avez vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

LIARA : Par la déesse, c'était… inimaginable ! Votre peuple était vraiment très évolué. Il avait en effet deviné que l'arme détruirait les relais mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus. C'était trop intense et mon esprit à saturé. Il n'est pas conçu pour traiter autant d'informations d'un seul coup. Je dois d'abord digérer ça avant de pouvoir recommencer.

JAAVIK : Je me tiens à votre disposition si vous voulez retenter l'expérience. Il serait intéressant d'en informer le reste de l'équipe. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

LIARA : Oui, j'imagine que oui. Vous avez raison. Je vais rester ici encore un peu et je vous rejoindrez plus tard.

Sur ce, il passa la main devant le capteur de la porte et sorti de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion et convoqua tout le monde. Garrus arriva le premier. Il était toujours curieux de savoir ce que le Prothéen avait à dire. Même s'il était de nature dominante, il devait quand même reconnaître qu'il s'était calmé ces dernières années. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de l'équipage prit place et la réunion commença. Il expliqua en premier lieu l'expérience qu'il avait vécue avec Liara, et les conclusions qu'elle en avait tirées. Tous étaient étonnés qu'on ne leur en ait pas parlé avant, étant donné ce qui était en jeu. Kaidan semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sans crier gare, il sortit de la salle de transmission et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

KAIDAN : Liara, désolé de vous déranger, mais Jaavik nous a dit que vous aviez vu quelque chose qui pourrai nous aider à retourner sur Terre ?

LIARA : Pas exactement. J'ai eu accès à une conversation dans laquelle des scientifiques essayaient d'anticiper la destruction des relais, en créant un autre moyen de voyager à travers les différents systèmes.

KAIDAN : Et alors, qu'ont-ils trouvés ?

LIARA : Je ne sais pas, la liaison a coupé avant que j'en apprenne davantage. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer dès que j'en aurai la faculté. Après une nuit de repos, je devrais être en mesure de recommencer.

KAIDAN : Très bien, mais j'aimerais être présent la prochaine fois. Reposez-vous maintenant.

LIARA : Oui chef ! (elle sourit) Retrouvez moi à 9h devant la cabine de Jaavik. Et, Kaidan,..on trouvera un moyen.

KAIDAN : J'espère. Merci de ce que vous faites.

La soirée étant déjà bien avancé, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Liara attendit 9h avant d'aller voir Jaavik dans ses quartiers afin de retenter l'expérience. Kaidan était déjà là. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Il se souvenait dans quel état était Shepard après chaque intrusion et il ne voulait pas perdre une autre amie. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans sa cabine.

JAAVIK : Prêt à retenter l'expérience ?

LIARA : Et comment !

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le remis dans les mêmes dispositions que la veille. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes, et ses yeux devinrent noirs. C'est alors qu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans son esprit. Comme la veille, elle se focalisa sur les deux scientifiques qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce.

SCIENTIFIQUE 1 : On s'en fout du nom, celui-là ou un autre..quelle importance ? Si ces plans sont fiables et que l'arme fait ce qu'on pense qu'elle fera, il n'y aura probablement plus de relais. Vous avez déjà pensé à ça ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 : En effet, c'est un risque à prendre, si ça peut les arrêter pour de bon. On pourrait mettre au point un dispositif de sécurité, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils vont évacuer une partie des scientifiques sur Ilos. Ce sera l'occasion.

SCIENTIFIQUE 1 : Tu dois avoir raison. On pourrait bidouiller les balises pour stocker des « personnes » au lieu de données. L'objet les scanneraient, les enregistreraient dans une « mémoire tampon », les désassembleraient en particules élémentaires, ferait transiter ces particules le long d'un rayon d'énergie jusqu'à un endroit défini et les y rematérialiseraient selon le schéma enregistré dans sa mémoire tampon.

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 : Donc il faudrait une autre balise pour intercepter ces flux de particules. Et surtout, il faudrait les mettre en place sur d'autres planètes. Tu as une idée du temps qui nous reste avant qu'ils aient fini la moisson ? Ils gagnent de plus en plus de terrain et nos troupes ont de plus en plus de mal à les repousser. Moi je te le dis, notre fin est proche. Seul notre arme pourrait en venir à bout et elle n'est pas finit.

SCIENTIFIQUE 1 : Alors, ce sera à l'espèce dominante dans le prochain cycle de la finir. On a plus le temps pour ça. Par contre, on peut utiliser le temps qu'il nous reste pour mettre au point ce « téléporteur ». On sait quels systèmes ils n'ont pas attaqué ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 : Oui, le système où se trouve la planète bleue sur laquelle nous avons étudiés les formes de vie primitives et celui avec une étoile double. Ils ne semblent pas s'en soucier pour le moment. On pourrait mettre une balise d'arrivée sur un de ces mondes. Au fait, sympa ce nom, j'approuve.

SCIENTIFIQUE 1 : Dépêchons nous de finir ce nouveau projet alors. Ça ne devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps. Une fois sur Ilos, il nous restera un peu de temps pour y mettre la balise de départ.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura quelque chose que Liara ne comprit pas. Après quoi, ils quittèrent la salle, et la vision disparut. Comme la veille, elle eut un léger malaise et Kaidan l'aida à s'asseoir.

KAIDAN : Qu'avez-vous vu ?

LIARA : Nous avions raison. Il y a bien une solution de secours. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas s'ils ont eu le temps de le mettre au point. Ils devaient partir pour Ilos, les scientifiques, pour être à l'abri. Là-bas, ils ne seraient pas détectés.

KAIDAN : Oui, souvenez-vous, i ans, lors de notre premier voyage sur Ilos pour trouver le Canal et arrêter Saren. On est tombé sur la salle des archives souterraine et nous y avons vu des centaines de capsules de stase. Vigil nous a dit que les scientifiques s'étaient réveillés après le départ des moissonneurs et qu'ils avaient emprunté le Canal pour saboter les veilleurs sur la Citadelle afin qu'ils ne répondent pas à leur signal.

LIARA : Oui, je me souviens. Ça canardait sec ! (sourire)

JAAVIK : Vous avez donc déjà été sur un de nos mondes ? C'était un endroit top secret, peu d'entre nous étions au courant qu'il existait. Les recherches qu'on y faisait étaient sensibles et il ne fallait pas qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

LIARA : Vous voulez dire que votre propre peuple se méfiait des siens ?

JAAVIK : A cause de l'endoctrinement, oui. Nombre des miens sont morts pour n'avoir pas su percevoir l'endoctrinement chez leurs proches. C'était un mal nécessaire, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre nos meilleurs chercheurs. Ils avaient pour ordre de couper toutes communications avec l'extérieur et de rester cachés jusqu'à la fin de la moisson.

LIARA : C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Et c'est grâce à eux qu'on a eu une chance de battre les Moissonneurs. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je m'excuse d'avoir mal jugé votre peuple ces dernières années, mais c'est que la vision que j'avais de vous était si loin de la réalité…

JAAVIK : C'est oublié. Maintenant que je vis avec vous, que je connais vos coutumes et votre façon de faire, je comprends que notre mode de vie ait pu vous choquer. Et je m'excuse pour toutes les fois où j'ai dit que vos peuples étaient encore primitifs.

KAIDAN et LIARA : Sans rancunes !

KAIDAN : Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

LIARA : Il faudrait retourner près de l'endroit où on a trouvé l'artefact. Je ne pense pas que le signal venait de lui. Il pourrait s'agir de la machine dont ils parlaient. Il faut vérifier pour être sûr.

KAIDAN : Faites passer le mot, on part dans trente minutes !

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipage se trouvait dans le hangar, n'attendant que les ordres pour passer à l'action. Le commandant leur avait fait un topo de la situation et tous étaient prêts à tout pour trouver ce moyen de transport. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où la veille ils avaient trouvé l'artefact et arrivés sur les lieux, passèrent la zone au peigne fin. Ils étaient tous équipés de radar portatif et essayaient de localiser le signal. Ce fut James qui trouva l'endroit en premier.

JAMES (via le canal de communication du casque) : Venez voir les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Le signal provint de cette grotte, là. C'est étrange, parce qu'il n'y a rien à cet endroit.

LIARA : Attendez, on arrive.

Il leur fallut cinq minutes pour rejoindre le lieutenant Vega. Il se tenait devant une paroi dans laquelle était creusée une cavité. L'entrée était recouverte de végétation, ce qui la rendait quasiment invisible à l'œil nu.

GARRUS : Pas étonnant qu'on l'ai pas vu plus tôt. Vous pensez qu'il y a quoi à l'intérieur ?

JAMES : Je pencherais pour un ours brun ou une autre grosse bête. En fait, je m'en fous. Du moment qu'on peut chasser !

KAIDAN : On n'est pas venu pour ça. Nous n'avons qu'un seul objectif. N'utilisez vos armes que s'il n'y a aucun moyen de faire autrement. C'est compris, Vega ?

JAMES : Bien, chef !

L'arme au poing, ils entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la grotte. Il y faisait vraiment très sombre, aussi allumèrent-ils les lampes qui se trouvaient sur leurs armes. Les murs n'avaient rien de naturel, ils étaient trop lisses. La grotte ne s'était pas creusée toute seule, c'était sans aucun doute une espèce avancée qui l'avait foré. Kaidan s'immobilisa et leva le poing, pour faire signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Tous obéirent et se mirent aux aguets. Devant eux se trouvait un virage, et un peu plus loin, provenant du fond de la grotte, on pouvait entendre un son qui ressemblait étrangement à une respiration.

JAMES (à voix basse) : Je vous le dis, la chasse est ouverte. On ouvre les paris ?

LIARA : On ne sait même pas ce qui peut bien se cacher dans cette grotte. Je suggère de faire le moins de bruit possible, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

JAAVIK : Je suis d'accord avec l'Asari. Inutile d'attirer l'attention si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Ils s'interrompirent, un bruit de pas se rapprochant d'eux. Kaidan leur fit signe de se mettre à couvert, et ils se plaquèrent contre la paroi, de façon à ne pas être vus par l'individu qui s'approchait d'eux. Le pas était lourd, et le grognement faisait penser à une bête sauvage. James trépignait d'impatience, comme un gamin le matin de noël. Une ombre plutôt imposante, fit son apparition et la tension commença à monter. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, l'affrontement étant maintenant inévitable, histoire d'avoir assez d'espace pour se battre, le cas échéant. Ils ne doutaient pas de leur victoire, après tout, ils étaient six contre un. Encore quelques minutes de patience et une créature gigantesque fit son apparition. Ses quatre paires d'yeux scrutaient les indésirables d'un regard menaçant. Sa carrure massive et sa musculature étaient identique à celle d'un Krogan, ce qui devait lui conférer une force physique et une agilité considérable. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Cet animal, quelqu'il soit, paraissait autrement plus violent et dénué du sens de l'hospitalité. L'équipe douta même qu'il soit suffisamment intelligent pour parler ou comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Sa peau était écailleuse, teintée de couleurs différentes, allant du rouge au brun. Sa colère faisait apparaitre une rangée de dents acérées dans une bouche triangulaire, et deux cors trônaient sur sa tête, rehaussée par de grandes marques faciales. Pour finir, il possédait trois doigts à chaque main, dont un pouce, ainsi que trois orteils à chaque pied. Heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas armé. A peine les eut-ils aperçus, qu'il les chargea. Les premières minutes du combat révélèrent qu'il était capable d'anticiper les mouvements de ses proies, faculté probablement liée à ses 8 yeux, comme le ferait remarquer Liara plus tard. Elle lança une attaque stase contre la créature mais celle-ci en fut à peine ébranlée. Ses écailles lui conféraient une protection efficace contre ce genre d'attaques. Garrus envoya une salve de projectiles avec son fusil d'assaut, pour l'attirer vers lui, histoire de laisser le temps à Liara de se recharger afin de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Le monstre se remit à charger Garrus et Liara en profita pour lancer une singularité. Cette fois, l'attaque toucha sa cible et il s'envola dans les airs. James et Kaidan en profitèrent pour lui tirer dessus à l'arme lourde, histoire de l'affaiblir au maximum. Quand l'effet de la singularité s'estompa, l'animal retomba lourdement sur le sol, visiblement sonné. James allait lui donner le coup de grâce, mais Kaidan interrompit son geste.

KAIDAN : Non, pas la peine de continuer. Il est hors d'état de nuire.

JAMES : Mais on peut pas le laisser là, s'il revient à lui, il nous attaquera à nouveau.

LIARA : Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un Yagh, comme l'ancien courtier de l'ombre. Bien que celui-ci soit un peu différent, je dois bien l'avouer. Il semble moins en avance que les autres membres de son espèce.

JAMES : Et s'il y en avait d'autres ?

GARRUS : Ils seraient déjà là. Non, je pense qu'il vivait seul. Sûrement abandonné là par des marchands d'esclaves. A moins qu'il se soit sauvé et réfugié ici. Les esclavagistes ne voulant pas perdre de temps à le chercher, l'auront sans doute laissé sur cette planète, pensant qu'il ne survivrait pas seul.

JAMES : En attendant, ça ne me dit pas ce qui l'empêchera de nous attaquer de nouveau si l'occasion se représente.

LIARA : Son instinct. Les Yagh vivent habituellement en meute. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de chef, c'est l'anarchie au sein du groupe. Mais si un leader se présente, par la ruse ou la force, alors les autres lui seront fidèles et l'accepteront comme chef. Lui vivait seul, mais comme on l'a battu, il se soumettra. Du moins, je l'espère.

KAIDAN : Pas la peine de rester ici pour voir si Liara a raison ou non. Continuons d'avancer.

Ils se remirent en marche en direction du fond de la grotte. Encore quelques mètres et ils arrivèrent devant une grande paroi lisse, qui n'avait rien de naturel. Un symbole était gravé dessus.

LIARA : Vous avez vu ce symbole ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de tel.

JAAVIK : Moi, si. C'est un dialecte qu'utilisait mon peuple pour brouiller les pistes. Une sorte de code. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'il fait ici.

LIARA : C'est la preuve que les Prothéens sont venus ici. Vous savez, ceux de ma vision. Donc, ça veut dire qu'ils ont dû réussir. Jaavik, essayez de le toucher, s'il vous plaît.

Jaavik le toucha et la paroi se souleva. Derrière se trouvait une petite pièce éclairée avec en son centre un appareil qui ressemblait à une balise prothéenne.

LIARA : Par la déesse ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

JAAVIK : On dirait bien que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, Liara. Félicitation.

KAIDAN : Et maintenant ? Comment on le fait marcher ?

LIARA : Touchons là chacun notre tour. Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons à Ilos. Qui commence ?

JAMES : On ne me dira pas que je ne suis pas galant. (se courbant) A vous l'honneur, chère madame.

LIARA : Merci, c'est trop d'honneur.

JAAVIK : Laissez, je passe en premier.

Il s'approcha de l'appareil, mit sa main dessus et disparut.


	6. Retrouvailles

Note de l'auteur: Une scène a été coupée dans ce chapitre. Si je l'avais mise, elle aurait été interdite aux moins de 16 ans. Vous pouvez cependant la lire à cette adresse. . /wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Kermitte1982/Mass_Effect_4:_Renaissance Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Le Normandy réapparut sur la planète trouvé par Shepard, au milieu des ruines. Wrex et les autres étaient également présents. Shepard invita tout le monde dans la salle de débriefing, afin de mettre au clair la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une fois tout le monde réunit, elle demanda au Prothéen d'expliquer comment il avait réussi à survivre toutes ces années, au détriment des autres.

SHEPARD : Bien, pour commencer, je souhaite la bienvenue à notre invité. Vous avez un nom ?

GARLIK : Garlik. Je suis un des scientifiques qui a créé et développé le téléporteur. Mais, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'heure. Je dois d'abord vous prévenir. Depuis combien de temps j'étais là-dedans ? Les moissonneurs vont vous attaquer bientôt…

JAAVIK : Calmez-vous, on les a détruits. Ils sont morts. Ce sont les gens ici présents qui les ont anéantis. Enfin, surtout l'Amiral Shepard.

GARLIK : Oh, alors merci. Dans ce cas, cela signifie que le Creuset a fonctionné ? Mais il n'était pas achevé dans notre cycle. Comment avez-vous fait ?

LIARA : Nous avons trouvé les plans sur Mars. Toute la galaxie s'est alliée pour la construire.

GARLIK : S'il a fonctionné, est-ce que les relais sont toujours intacts ?

LIARA : Hélas non, le catalyseur a fait exploser tous les relais et a détruit tous les synthétiques. On a erré longtemps dans l'espace, puis on a capté un signal qui nous a mené jusqu'à votre téléporteur. Shepard et son équipe ont trouvé celui du système Sirius et nous avons trouvé le vôtre sur une planète du système où nous étions. Par un heureux hasard, on s'est tous retrouvés sur Ilos où on vous a trouvé. Mais vous, comment avez-vous fait pour vivre aussi longtemps ? Vigil nous avait dit qu'il avait débranché tous les appareils de stase.

GARLIK : A part ceux des scientifiques. Lorsque nous avons dû nous rendre sur Ilos pour nous cacher des moissonneurs et attendre leur départ, il nous a semblé judicieux de nous mettre dans des capsules de stase. Comme on ne savait pas combien de temps ils mettraient à finir la moisson, cela nous semblait plus prudent. Quand il nous a réveillés, les autres se sont mis en tête de construire un canal pour rallier la citadelle afin de saboter les veilleurs pour qu'ils ne répondent pas au signal des moissonneurs lorsque ceux-ci sortiraient de l'abîme. Avec un autre collègue, nous avons décidé de mettre au point le téléporteur afin de pallier à l'utilisation du Creuset. Lorsque les autres sont partis pour la Citadelle, nous sommes restés sur Ilos pour mettre au point notre invention. Nous avons mis quinze ans pour le mettre au point, puis encore cinq pour en construire plusieurs, enfin, nous avons pris un vaisseau et nous avons déposé un exemplaire de la machine dans chaque système accessible par les relais. Ensuite nous sommes revenus sur Ilos et avons reconfiguré Vigil pour qu'ils croient que nous n'étions jamais revenus. On s'est installé dans des capsules de stase en attendant que quelqu'un nous trouve. Deux capsules ne demanderaient pas autant d'énergie que des centaines. Apparemment, seule la mienne était encore alimentée quand vous nous avez trouvé. Mille mercis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me serait resté si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé. (Se tournant vers Jaavik) Et vous, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé ? Et où étiez-vous ?

JAAVIK : Ils m'ont trouvé sur Eden Prime i ans. Je les ai aidés à arrêter les Moissonneurs.

SHEPARD : Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous au clair avec cette histoire, je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Nous devons retourner sur Terre afin d'informer le Général de notre découverte. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais que Liara et Garlik m'accompagnent à la surface. Il y a des ruines que j'aimerais leur montrer. Elles ne sont pas prothéennes. Les autres, rompez, vous avez quartier libre. Heu, Kaidan, vous pouvez rester une minute ?

Tous à l'exception de Kaidan retournèrent à leurs occupations. Elle avait un peu de temps avant de partir en mission et elle comptait bien le passer avec lui.

KAIDAN : Vous m'avez manqué. Je n'ai jamais cru à votre disparition. Et vous, il s'est passé quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

SHEPARD : J'ai compris mon erreur lorsque l'on s'est revu sur Mars i ans et je ne voulais pas refaire la même une seconde fois. Donc, non, je n'ai rien à avouer. Je vous suis resté fidèle. Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de prendre la direction du vaisseau. Merci d'en avoir pris soin.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par Joker, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de débriefing.

JOKER : Shepard, ça alors, si je m'attendais ! Vous êtes increvable vous. Vous deviez être un chat dans une autre vie !

SHEPARD : Joker, toujours égal à vous-même ! (le prenant dans ses bras) Votre humour m'a beaucoup manqué.

JOKER : Doucement, vous allez me rompre tous les os.

SHEPARD : Désolée…mes condoléances pour IDA.

JOKER (sérieux) : Ho, on vous a dit pour IDA ? Donc vous savez que le phénomène a touché tous les synthétiques.

SHEPARD : Oui…Kaidan, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

KAIDAN : Bien sûr.

JOKER (étonné): Vous l'avez tutoyé ? C'est que ce doit être grave ! (petit rire)

SHEPARD : Joker, je vous présente mes excuses. Si IDA a cessé d'exister…, c'est de ma faute.

JOKER : Ne dites pas d'idioties ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que la destruction du creuset entraînerait la mort de tous les synthétiques.

SHEPARD (confuse) : En fait,... si. J'ai dû faire un choix, et je n'étais pas prête à tout perdre. C'était soit sauver les synthétiques en mélangeant mon ADN avec le creuset, ce qui aurait eu pour conséquence de rendre les humains moitié synthétique, moitié humain, soit de le détruire purement et simplement, détruisant du même coup les synthétiques, dont les moissonneurs faisaient partie. Je n'étais pas prête à tous perdre, vous comprenez ? Une seule de ces solutions me donnait une chance infime de survie. Et je l'ai choisi, en mon âme et conscience. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'IDA est morte à cause de moi. Je savais que ça la détruirait…Joker ? Dites quelque chose, insultez moi, frappez moi, mais réagissez !

JOKER (impassible, froid) : Non, Shepard. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis, je risquerais de me casser le bras et je ne pourrais plus piloter le Normandy. On serait bien avancé. Vous avez fait un choix. Tout le monde en aurait fait autant. Elle était sacrifiable, hein, pour le bien de tous ? Une vie pour en sauver des centaines de milliards ?

SHEPARD : Joker, je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurai voulu la sauver, mais c'était impossible.

JOKER : C'est bon, j'ai compris. S'il vous plaît, commandant, laissez-moi. J'ai besoin de rester seul une minute.

SHEPARD : Bien sûr. De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Elle sortit de la salle et se rendit dans les quartiers de Liara. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses marques. Ce vaisseau lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué. Dans le mess, James racontait ses exploits aux nouveaux arrivants et Garrus lui coupait la parole de temps en temps pour surenchérir. Elle était heureuse de voir ça. Comme au bon vieux temps, se dit-elle.

Elle donna un léger coup sur le voyant vert et la porte s'ouvrit. Liara, comme à son habitude était plongée dans ses dossiers, levant la tête de temps en temps pour poser des questions à Garlik. Elle avait toujours rêvée de rencontrer un scientifique Prothéen. Maintenant qu'elle en avait un sous la main elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

LIARA : C'est l'heure ? On y va ?

SHEPARD : J'aimerais vous montrer les vestiges que j'ai trouvés avant qu'il fasse noir. Ils ne correspondent pas du tout aux ruines qu'on a l'habitude de voir.

Ils sortirent du vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers les ruines les plus proches. Liara, qui n'avait pas encore vu cette planète, écarquilla de grands yeux. Des ruines à perte de vue, et non encore répertoriées.

LIARA : Par la déesse ! C'est magnifique.

Shepard et Garlik échangèrent un regard entendu, amusés de voir Liara se comporter comme une enfant à qui l'on vient de donner un cadeau. Shepard leur montra du doigt où elle avait trouvé le téléporteur et Garlik hocha la tête.

GARLIK : C'est effectivement là que l'on a caché le téléporteur, mais l'endroit existait déjà. Nous l'avons trouvé en explorant ce système solaire. Nous cherchions des planètes où les Moissonneurs n'iraient pas, et comme celles-ci n'étaient pas habitées, nous avons pensé qu'elles feraient très bien l'affaire. Celle-ci nous a semblé être la meilleure candidate, car elle pouvait recevoir la vie, et dans l'hypothèse où une forme de vie se développerait ici, elle pourrait un jour avoir besoin du téléporteur.

LIARA : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis sur une planète du système Hélios, comme vous l'aviez fait pour les plans ?

GARLIK : Pour la sécurité. Nous ne voulions pas mettre toutes les infos au même endroit, au cas où elles tomberaient entre de mauvaises mains. Vous l'avez vu, le Creuset a fait énormément de dégâts. Si le téléporteur s'était trouvé à proximité de l'arme, il aurait aussi été détruit. Nous ne voulions pas courir de si gros risques. Nous savions ces systèmes en sécurité, la seule planète habitée l'étant par des hommes qui vivaient dans des cavernes. Elle n'était pas une candidate idéale pour la moisson.

LIARA : Si ce n'est pas votre civilisation qui est à l'origine de ces ruines, alors qui est-ce ?

GARLIK : Je ne sais pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette planète était déjà en ruines lorsque nous l'avons découverte. Et mon peuple était trop occupé à faire la guerre pour se soucier de civilisations qui avaient disparus depuis longtemps, sûrement victimes de la moisson.

LIARA : Oui, sans doute. Il y a cinquante mille ans, vous avez découvert une civilisation qui avait disparu depuis au moins aussi longtemps. Incroyable, ce sont peut-être eux qui ont commencé la création du Creuset. Ce serait formidable si je pouvais en apprendre plus sur ce peuple. Garlik, vous accepteriez de m'aider à fouiller cette zone ?

GARLIK : Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir. Amiral, vous donnez-nous l'autorisation de commencer les fouilles ?

SHEPARD : Oui, faites-vous un campement. Quand nous en saurons plus, nous retournerons sur Terre pour faire notre rapport au Général. Il va adorer ça. (via le casque) Joker, dites à James et Jaavik de nous rejoindre. Il y a un campement à monter. (A Liara) Je retourne au vaisseau, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de me reposer.

LIARA : Pas de problème. Hé !, demandez à Kaidan de ne pas trop vous fatiguer (sourire)

SHEPARD : Je suis sûre qu'il fera de son mieux.

Elle retourna dans sa cabine et demanda à Joker de faire monter Kaidan. Puis, elle ajouta qu'elle ne voulait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

Sur le chantier de fouilles, l'ambiance était bon enfant. Les rires fusaient dans tous les coins, certains chantaient, d'autres criaient qu'on leur cassait les oreilles, mais tous étaient heureux d'être ensemble. Quelques tentes furent dispersées de ci de là, et on pointa des projecteurs sur les zones qui allaient être fouillées en premier, histoire de décongeler un peu tout ça. Liara trépignait littéralement, excitée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

JAMES : Ma puce, garde ton excitation pour plus tard…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

LIARA : Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? Et si tu avais mon expérience, toi aussi tu serais excité à l'idée de savoir ce que l'on va découvrir.

JAMES : Ha, mais je suis excité, n'en doute pas !

LIARA : Je laisse tomber, tu es irrécupérable.

JAMES : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

LIARA (blasée) : Je commence sérieusement à me poser la question. Heureusement que tu es mignon !

JAMES : Je sais…je fais toujours cette effet là sur les filles ! C'est mon côté latino qui veut ça!

LIARA : Bon, et si nous aidait à fouiller? Emmène le nouveau et ramenez nous de quoi creuser !

James alla chercher Gavin et tous deux retournèrent au vaisseau afin d'aller chercher des pointeurs lasers. Il faudrait sûrement attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir creuser la terre, et cet outil était très pratique pour faire fondre de toutes petites sections, de quoi commencer à ramasser des échantillons. Ils se disaient que si ça marchait sur la glace, ça marcherait aussi sur de la terre gelée. La nuit commençait à tomber mais Liara voulait absolument avoir quelque chose à examiner dans sa cabine. James lui avait bien évidemment proposé son aide, mais elle avait poliment refusée, prétextant que ce qu'il voulait qu'elle analyse ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. Il avait bien sûr était vexé, mais n'en avait rien montré. C'était un homme, un vrai et rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne réussirait à le déstabiliser. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'on croit. En réalité, tout ce qu'elle disait avait de l'importance pour lui. Mais là, pour le coup, il savait qu'elle plaisantait et ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait dit un jour, qu'il aimerait une Asari pour de vrai, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices et songeait même à se marier. Il faut dire que l'espérance de vie des Asari étant plus élevé que celle de n'importe quelle autre espèce de la Galaxie, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Car lui vieillirait mais pas elle. Il devait donc en profiter tant qu'il était encore en bonne santé et désirable. Il lui restait approximativement cent vingt ans avant de mourir, dans le meilleur des cas.

Liara s'était accroupie afin de pouvoir mieux observer la zone qu'elle avait décidé de fouiller. Elle était intriguée par le petit bout de métal qui sortait du sol. Elle avait bien essayé de le retirer mais le sol était gelé et elle n'y arriverait pas sans pointeur laser. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien prendre tant de temps. Donc, en attendant de pouvoir le retirer pour l'observer de plus près, elle décida d'émettre des hypothèses quant à son utilisation. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas Garlik s'approchait d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut son ombre, elle se releva bien vite. Même s'il était très intelligent et serviable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Elle était sûre qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Mais étant de nature curieuse, elle décida de travailler conjointement avec lui. Et puis, s'il savait réellement quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, elle devait tout faire pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

James et Gavin revinrent en courant vers elle, les pointeurs lasers dans la main. Liara en prit un et donna le second à Garlik. La nuit était tombée maintenant et on n'y voyait plus que grâce aux lampes disposés autour de la zone à fouiller. Le reste de l'équipage était retourné au vaisseau pour se restaurer et il ne restait plus qu'elle, le Prothéen, et Gavin et James, qui montaient la garde. Tous deux s'accroupirent de nouveau et s'attablèrent à faire fondre la glace autour de l'objet en question.

JAMES : Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça caille ici !

LIARA : Un peu de patience, on retire ce morceau de ferraille et on rentre.

JAMES : Vous croyez qui faisait aussi froid quand les précédents locataires habitaient ici ?

GARLIK : Je ne pense pas. Le climat a du se modifier il y a des milliers d'années et c'est peut-être ce qui les a poussé à partir.

JAMES : Vous pensez qu'ils sont partis ? Et s'ils étaient tous morts en fait ?

LIARA : J'en doute, on n'a pas encore retrouvé d'ossements qui pourraient étayer cette théorie. Mais on en est qu'au début des fouilles et peut être qu'on va trouver une fosse mortuaire.

GARLIK : Ce serait bien, on pourrait voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

LIARA : oui, c'est sûr ! (s'épongeant le front de la main) Ca y est, j'y suis presque. Il n'y a plus qu'à tirer ! Hmm, la vache, qu'est-ce que c'est dur !

JAMES : Attends, laisse un vrai mec le faire, va pas casser tes jolis ongles !

Il tira de toutes ces forces et retira une tige en ferraille d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Elle était couverte de rouille mais on pouvait quand même distinguer une écriture à sa surface.

LIARA : Cette fois, on peut dire qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. Je vais de ce pas l'examiner dans ma cabine. Beau travail, allons tous nous restaurer. Je meurs de faim !

JAMES : Et comment !

Ils regagnèrent tous le vaisseau et Liara alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine, après avoir pris soin d'emmener un sandwich avec elle. Au mess, elle avait rencontré Kaidan et Shepard qui semblaient plus amoureux que jamais et elle se demandait si son histoire avec James pourrait être aussi forte un jour. Laissant de côté ses états d'âmes, elle déposa le morceau de métal dans un bain de jus de citron, de sel et d'acide pour faire partir la rouille. Elle mangea ensuite son sandwich en attendant que le produit agisse. Tout en mâchant, elle regarda dans sa console afin de voir si elle pouvait trouver des informations utiles dans les archives du précédent courtier de l'ombre. Elle ne trouva rien sur la période précédant les Prothéens, mis à part ce qui avait trait aux Moissonneurs. Elle ne s'était pas fait d'illusions, étant donné qu'avant cette guerre, tout le monde pensait, et elle la première, qu'il n'y avait eu personne avant les Prothéens. Une heure plus tard, la rouille avait en partie disparue et les inscriptions étaient un peu plus apparentes. Malheureusement, cela ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose, car c'était écrit dans une langue qui n'était référencé nulle part. « J'aurais dû m'en douter », se dit-elle pour elle-même. Glyphe aurait pu l'aider mais il avait disparu en même temps qu'IDA. Il lui manquait terriblement à cet instant précis. Elle jeta un œil sur la pendule posée sur sa table de chevet et remarqua qu'il était déjà très tard. James ne viendrait plus. Elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité. Décidément, les humains ne savaient vraiment pas lire entre les lignes. Elle se déshabilla et se blotti dans les draps, espérant que la nuit porte conseil. Elle y verrait sûrement plus clair demain.

Un coup à la porte la fit sortir du merveilleux rêve dans lequel elle était. Elle enfila un peignoir, donna une légère tape sur le boîtier à côté de la porte et le voyant passa de rouge au vert. Son interlocuteur en profita pour entrer. Shepard se tenait sur le pas de la porte un café à la main.

SHEPARD : Alors, bien dormi ? Tiens, James n'est pas là ?

LIARA : Oh non, vous êtes au courant pour nous deux ? Je pensais qu'on était discrets. Je me sens terriblement mal là.

SHEPARD : Faut pas. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! C'est un mec bien.

LIARA : Oui, il est gentil. Et il m'a soutenu quand on vous a cru morte.

SHEPARD : A ce propos, désolé aussi pour ça. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour. Je m'étais faite à l'idée de finir mes jours seule. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le général pour m'avoir permis de vous retrouver ! Vous m'avez manqué.

LIARA : Vous aussi Shepard ! Alors, ce n'est quand même pas pour me parler du bon vieux temps que vous êtes venue me réveiller, si ?

SHEPARD : Non, vous avez raison. Je venais voir si vous aviez découvert quelque chose sur ce bout de métal que vous avez déterré.

LIARA : Strictement rien. A part le fait qu'il doit être bien antérieur aux Prothéens. Peut-être un peuple aussi vieux que les Moissonneurs.

SHEPARD : Allez vois Garlik, il pourra peut-être vous aider. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous dit pas tout !

LIARA : Alors, vous aussi vous avez cette impression ? J'y vais de ce pas !

SHEPARD : Habillez-vous quand même avant.

LIARA : Oh ! Vous avez raison, j'y vais.

Shepard se retira et retourna dans le mess pour dire bonjour à son équipage. Liara, quant à elle, s'habilla en vitesse, pris l'échantillon et alla voir Garlik dans la salle des machines. Il était occupé à inspecter le vaisseau.

GARLIK : Impressionnant, de voir ce que les Humains et les Turiens ont été capable de faire. Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aurais la chance de voir ça de mes propres yeux !

LIARA : Etonnant n'est-ce pas, de la part d'espèces primitives. Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu !

GARLIK : Liara, justement je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous. Avez-vous pu tirer quelque chose de l'objet que nous avons trouvé ?

LIARA : Non, il n'est dans aucune langue connue. Vous voulez le voir ?

GARLIK : Bien sûr. Je pourrais peut être en tirer quelque chose. (Liara lui donna l'objet). Ca alors, on dirait du Prothéen ancien.

LIARA : Vous pouvez vraiment déchiffrer ce truc ?

GARLIK : En partie seulement. Il me faudra plus de temps pour le déchiffrer complétement, mais ça devrait être possible. Il va falloir qu'on fouille autour de l'endroit où on l'a trouvé, histoire de voir s'il n'y a pas autre chose qui éclairerait notre lanterne !

LIARA : Ok, restez ici. Je retourne fouiller l'endroit avec une équipe. Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle rassembla une équipe et sur les coups de 10h, ils étaient tous en place autour de la petite fosse, qu'ils avaient creusée la veille. Les lampes avaient bien dégelé le sol et les pelles s'y enfoncèrent comme dans du beurre. En quelques heures ils avaient dégagé une bonne partie de la terre et on pouvait maintenant apercevoir un monument. Ou du moins, une partie. Le morceau de métal qu'ils avaient enlevé devait se trouver sur le toit, car on pouvait apercevoir une fente qui avait la même forme. Des inscriptions étaient également visibles, recouvertes de mousse, signe que la planète n'avait pas toujours été à cette température.

LIARA : Voilà qui étaye l'hypothèse de Garlik sur le fait que la planète n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

SHEPARD : Oui, il semblerait qu'elle ait été habitable à une époque lointaine. Copiez ces inscriptions avec votre omnitech et allez voir Garlik. Je veux savoir ce que ça signifie. Si ça se trouve, on n'en a pas fini avec les ennuis. Et j'ai eu ma dose avec ces saloperies de machines !

LIARA : Oui, tout de suite, Amiral !

Liara partie au pas de course apporter les nouveaux éléments au Prothéen. Elle se rendit dans ses quartiers mais ne le trouva pas. En reprenant l'ascenseur vers le pont résidentiel, elle tomba sur Joker.

JOKER : Liara, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Garlik ?

LIARA : Justement, je le cherche. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

JOKER : Heu..si, mais il est…

LIARA : Allez Joker, crachez le morceau..

Joker : …Il est dans vos quartiers…Désolé,…. je croyais que vous y étiez aussi. Il m'a dit que vous l'attendiez et…

LIARA : Vite, prévenez Shepard et demandez à James et Garrus de me rejoindre.

JOKER : Heu..oui…tout de suite

LIARA : Vite Joker…il se trame quelque chose d'important.

Elle courut directement dans ses quartiers et Joker lança un appel pour demander à l'équipe de revenir de toute urgence. Le voyant vert sur sa porte indiquait que celle-ci était ouverte. « Super, il n'a pas pensé à la verrouiller » pensa-t-elle en donnant un coup sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Contre toute attente, celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, en attendant son retour. Il n'eut même pas l'air surpris quand elle s'approcha de lui pour l'empoigner.

LIARA : A nous deux, mon pote ! (l'air commença à onduler devant elle, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une singularité) Maintenant, tu parles ou je repeins mes murs avec ta cervelle, Prothéen ou pas Prothéen !

SHEPARD : Liara, ne faites rien ! Si vous le tuez, il ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité !

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son arme braquée sur Garlik. James et Garrus étaient à ses côtés. Liara suspendit son attaque et le libéra. Durant les quelques minutes qu'avaient duré la confrontation, le Prothéen n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction, ce qui était étrange, vu qu'il avait bien failli y passer.

LIARA : Comme vous voulez. Mais vous ne remarquez rien ?

SHEAPRD : Si. Il n'a pas bronché quand vous vous en êtes pris à lui. Comme s'il était entraîné à gérer ce genre de situation. Comme s'il était…

JAMES :….un soldat, ou mieux, un espion !

SHEPARD : Exactement. Un civil aurait forcément eu une réaction, ne serait-ce que minime. (S'approchant de l'homme qui n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il disait être, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui lancer) Maintenant, tu craches le morceau, ou je laisse Liara s'occuper de toi.

GARLIK : C'est bon, de toute façon j'avais décidé de tout vous dire.


	7. Révélations

Le Normandy réapparut sur la planète trouvé par Shepard, au milieu des ruines. Wrex et les autres étaient également présents. Shepard invita tout le monde dans la salle de débriefing, afin de mettre au clair la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une fois tout le monde réunit, elle demanda au Prothéen d'expliquer comment il avait réussi à survivre toutes ces années, au détriment des autres.

SHEPARD : Bien, pour commencer, je souhaite la bienvenue à notre invité. Vous avez un nom ?

GARLIK : Garlik. Je suis un des scientifiques qui a créé et développé le téléporteur. Mais, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'heure. Je dois d'abord vous prévenir. Depuis combien de temps j'étais là-dedans ? Les moissonneurs vont vous attaquer bientôt…

JAAVIK : Calmez-vous, on les a détruits. Ils sont morts. Ce sont les gens ici présents qui les ont anéantis. Enfin, surtout l'Amiral Shepard.

GARLIK : Oh, alors merci. Dans ce cas, cela signifie que le Creuset a fonctionné ? Mais il n'était pas achevé dans notre cycle. Comment avez-vous fait ?

LIARA : Nous avons trouvé les plans sur Mars. Toute la galaxie s'est alliée pour la construire.

GARLIK : S'il a fonctionné, est-ce que les relais sont toujours intacts ?

LIARA : Hélas non, le catalyseur a fait exploser tous les relais et a détruit tous les synthétiques. On a erré longtemps dans l'espace, puis on a capté un signal qui nous a mené jusqu'à votre téléporteur. Shepard et son équipe ont trouvé celui du système Sirius et nous avons trouvé le vôtre sur une planète du système où nous étions. Par un heureux hasard, on s'est tous retrouvés sur Ilos où on vous a trouvé. Mais vous, comment avez-vous fait pour vivre aussi longtemps ? Vigil nous avait dit qu'il avait débranché tous les appareils de stase.

GARLIK : A part ceux des scientifiques. Lorsque nous avons dû nous rendre sur Ilos pour nous cacher des moissonneurs et attendre leur départ, il nous a semblé judicieux de nous mettre dans des capsules de stase. Comme on ne savait pas combien de temps ils mettraient à finir la moisson, cela nous semblait plus prudent. Quand il nous a réveillés, les autres se sont mis en tête de construire un canal pour rallier la citadelle afin de saboter les veilleurs pour qu'ils ne répondent pas au signal des moissonneurs lorsque ceux-ci sortiraient de l'abîme. Avec un autre collègue, nous avons décidé de mettre au point le téléporteur afin de pallier à l'utilisation du Creuset. Lorsque les autres sont partis pour la Citadelle, nous sommes restés sur Ilos pour mettre au point notre invention. Nous avons mis 15 ans pour le mettre au point, puis encore 5 pour en construire plusieurs, enfin, nous avons pris un vaisseau et nous avons déposé un exemplaire de la machine dans chaque système accessible par les relais. Ensuite nous sommes revenus sur Ilos et avons reconfiguré Vigil pour qu'ils croient que nous n'étions jamais revenus. On s'est installé dans des capsules de stase en attendant que quelqu'un nous trouve. Deux capsules ne demanderaient pas autant d'énergie que des centaines. Apparemment, seule la mienne était encore alimentée quand vous nous avez trouvé. Mille mercis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me serait resté si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé. (Se tournant vers Jaavik) Et vous, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé ? Et où étiez-vous ?

JAAVIK : Ils m'ont trouvé sur Eden Prime i ans. Je les ai aidés à arrêter les Moissonneurs.

SHEPARD : Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous au clair avec cette histoire, je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Nous devons retourner sur Terre afin d'informer le Général de notre découverte. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais que Liara et Garlik m'accompagnent à la surface. Il y a des ruines que j'aimerais leur montrer. Elles ne sont pas prothéennes. Les autres, rompez, vous avez quartier libre. Heu, Kaidan, vous pouvez rester une minute ?

Tous à l'exception de Kaidan retournèrent à leurs occupations. Elle avait un peu de temps avant de partir en mission et elle comptait bien le passer avec lui.

KAIDAN : Vous m'avez manqué. Je n'ai jamais cru à votre disparition. Et vous, il s'est passé quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

SHEPARD : J'ai compris mon erreur lorsque l'on s'est revu sur Mars i ans et je ne voulais pas refaire la même une seconde fois. Donc, non, je n'ai rien à avouer. Je vous suis resté fidèle. Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de prendre la direction du vaisseau. Merci d'en avoir pris soin.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par Joker, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de débriefing.

JOKER : Shepard, ça alors, si je m'attendais ! Vous êtes increvable vous. Vous deviez être un chat dans une autre vie !

SHEPARD : Joker, toujours égal à vous-même ! (le prenant dans ses bras) Votre humour m'a beaucoup manqué.

JOKER : Doucement, vous allez me rompre tous les os.

SHEPARD : Désolée…mes condoléances pour IDA.

JOKER (sérieux) : Ho, on vous a dit pour IDA ? Donc vous savez que le phénomène a touché tous les synthétiques.

SHEPARD : Oui…Kaidan, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

KAIDAN : Bien sûr.

JOKER (étonné): Vous l'avez tutoyé ? C'est que ce doit être grave ! (petit rire)

SHEPARD : Joker, je vous présente mes excuses. Si IDA a cessé d'exister…, c'est de ma faute.

JOKER : Ne dites pas d'idioties ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que la destruction du creuset entraînerait la mort de tous les synthétiques.

SHEPARD (confuse) : En fait,... si. J'ai dû faire un choix, et je n'étais pas prête à tout perdre. C'était soit sauver les synthétiques en mélangeant mon ADN avec le creuset, ce qui aurait eu pour conséquence de rendre les humains moitié synthétique, moitié humain, soit de le détruire purement et simplement, détruisant du même coup les synthétiques, dont les moissonneurs faisaient partie. Je n'étais pas prête à tous perdre, vous comprenez ? Une seule de ces solutions me donnait une chance infime de survie. Et je l'ai choisi, en mon âme et conscience. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'IDA est morte à cause de moi. Je savais que ça la détruirait…Joker ? Dites quelque chose, insultez moi, frappez moi, mais réagissez !

JOKER (impassible, froid) : Non, Shepard. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis, je risquerais de me casser le bras et je ne pourrais plus piloter le Normandy. On serait bien avancé. Vous avez fait un choix. Tout le monde en aurait fait autant. Elle était sacrifiable, hein, pour le bien de tous ? Une vie pour en sauver des centaines de milliards ?

SHEPARD : Joker, je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurai voulu la sauver, mais c'était impossible.

JOKER : C'est bon, j'ai compris. S'il vous plaît, commandant, laissez-moi. J'ai besoin de rester seul une minute.

SHEPARD : Bien sûr. De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Elle sortit de la salle et se rendit dans les quartiers de Liara. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses marques. Ce vaisseau lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué. Dans le mess, James racontait ses exploits aux nouveaux arrivants et Garrus lui coupait la parole de temps en temps pour surenchérir. Elle était heureuse de voir ça. Comme au bon vieux temps, se dit-elle.

Elle donna un léger coup sur le voyant vert et la porte s'ouvrit. Liara, comme à son habitude était plongée dans ses dossiers, levant la tête de temps en temps pour poser des questions à Garlik. Elle avait toujours rêvée de rencontrer un scientifique Prothéen. Maintenant qu'elle en avait un sous la main elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

LIARA : C'est l'heure ? On y va ?

SHEPARD : J'aimerais vous montrer les vestiges que j'ai trouvés avant qu'il fasse noir. Ils ne correspondent pas du tout aux ruines qu'on a l'habitude de voir.

Ils sortirent du vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers les ruines les plus proches. Liara, qui n'avait pas encore vu cette planète, écarquilla de grands yeux. Des ruines à perte de vue, et non encore répertoriées.

LIARA : Par la déesse ! C'est magnifique.

Shepard et Garlik échangèrent un regard entendu, amusés de voir Liara se comporter comme une enfant à qui l'on vient de donner un cadeau. Shepard leur montra du doigt où elle avait trouvé le téléporteur et Garlik hocha la tête.

GARLIK : C'est effectivement là que l'on a caché le téléporteur, mais l'endroit existait déjà. Nous l'avons trouvé en explorant ce système solaire. Nous cherchions des planètes où les Moissonneurs n'iraient pas, et comme celles-ci n'étaient pas habitées, nous avons pensé qu'elles feraient très bien l'affaire. Celle-ci nous a semblé être la meilleure candidate, car elle pouvait recevoir la vie, et dans l'hypothèse où une forme de vie se développerait ici, elle pourrait un jour avoir besoin du téléporteur.

LIARA : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis sur une planète du système Hélios, comme vous l'aviez fait pour les plans ?

GARLIK : Pour la sécurité. Nous ne voulions pas mettre toutes les infos au même endroit, au cas où elles tomberaient entre de mauvaises mains. Vous l'avez vu, le Creuset a fait énormément de dégâts. Si le téléporteur s'était trouvé à proximité de l'arme, il aurait aussi été détruit. Nous ne voulions pas courir de si gros risques. Nous savions ces systèmes en sécurité, la seule planète habitée l'étant par des hommes qui vivaient dans des cavernes. Elle n'était pas une candidate idéale pour la moisson.

LIARA : Si ce n'est pas votre civilisation qui est à l'origine de ces ruines, alors qui est-ce ?

GARLIK : Je ne sais pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette planète était déjà en ruines lorsque nous l'avons découverte. Et mon peuple était trop occupé à faire la guerre pour se soucier de civilisations qui avaient disparus depuis longtemps, sûrement victimes de la moisson.

LIARA : Oui, sans doute. Il y a cinquante mille ans, vous avez découvert une civilisation qui avait disparu depuis au moins aussi longtemps. Incroyable, ce sont peut-être eux qui ont commencé la création du Creuset. Ce serait formidable si je pouvais en apprendre plus sur ce peuple. Garlik, vous accepteriez de m'aider à fouiller cette zone ?

GARLIK : Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir. Amiral, vous donnez-nous l'autorisation de commencer les fouilles ?

SHEPARD : Oui, faites-vous un campement. Quand nous en saurons plus, nous retournerons sur Terre pour faire notre rapport au Général. Il va adorer ça. (via le casque) Joker, dites à James et Jaavik de nous rejoindre. Il y a un campement à monter. (A Liara) Je retourne au vaisseau, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de me reposer.

LIARA : Pas de problème. Hé !, demandez à Kaidan de ne pas trop vous fatiguer (sourire)

SHEPARD : Je suis sûre qu'il fera de son mieux.

Elle retourna dans sa cabine et demanda à Joker de faire monter Kaidan. Puis, elle ajouta qu'elle ne voulait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

Sur le chantier de fouilles, l'ambiance était bon enfant. Les rires fusaient dans tous les coins, certains chantaient, d'autres criaient qu'on leur cassait les oreilles, mais tous étaient heureux d'être ensemble. Quelques tentes furent dispersées de ci de là, et on pointa des projecteurs sur les zones qui allaient être fouillées en premier, histoire de décongeler un peu tout ça. Liara trépignait littéralement, excitée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

JAMES : Ma puce, garde ton excitation pour plus tard…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

LIARA : Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? Et si tu avais mon expérience, toi aussi tu serais excité à l'idée de savoir ce que l'on va découvrir.

JAMES : Ha, mais je suis excité, n'en doute pas !

LIARA : Je laisse tomber, tu es irrécupérable.

JAMES : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

LIARA (blasée) : Je commence sérieusement à me poser la question. Heureusement que tu es mignon !

JAMES : Je sais…je fais toujours cette effet là sur les filles ! C'est mon côté latino qui veut ça!

LIARA : Bon, et si nous aidait à fouiller? Emmène le nouveau et ramenez nous de quoi creuser !

James alla chercher Gavin et tous deux retournèrent au vaisseau afin d'aller chercher des pointeurs lasers. Il faudrait sûrement attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir creuser la terre, et cet outil était très pratique pour faire fondre de toutes petites sections, de quoi commencer à ramasser des échantillons. Ils se disaient que si ça marchait sur la glace, ça marcherait aussi sur de la terre gelée. La nuit commençait à tomber mais Liara voulait absolument avoir quelque chose à examiner dans sa cabine. James lui avait bien évidemment proposé son aide, mais elle avait poliment refusée, prétextant que ce qu'il voulait qu'elle analyse ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. Il avait bien sûr était vexé, mais n'en avait rien montré. C'était un homme, un vrai et rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne réussirait à le déstabiliser. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'on croit. En réalité, tout ce qu'elle disait avait de l'importance pour lui. Mais là, pour le coup, il savait qu'elle plaisantait et ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait dit un jour, qu'il aimerait une Asari pour de vrai, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices et songeait même à se marier. Il faut dire que l'espérance de vie des Asari étant plus élevé que celle de n'importe quelle autre espèce de la Galaxie, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Car lui vieillirait mais pas elle. Il devait donc en profiter tant qu'il était encore en bonne santé et désirable. Il lui restait approximativement 120 ans avant de mourir, dans le meilleur des cas.

Liara s'était accroupie afin de pouvoir mieux observer la zone qu'elle avait décidé de fouiller. Elle était intriguée par le petit bout de métal qui sortait du sol. Elle avait bien essayé de le retirer mais le sol était gelé et elle n'y arriverait pas sans pointeur laser. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien prendre tant de temps. Donc, en attendant de pouvoir le retirer pour l'observer de plus près, elle décida d'émettre des hypothèses quant à son utilisation. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas Garlik s'approchait d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut son ombre, elle se releva bien vite. Même s'il était très intelligent et serviable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Elle était sûre qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Mais étant de nature curieuse, elle décida de travailler conjointement avec lui. Et puis, s'il savait réellement quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, elle devait tout faire pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

James et Gavin revinrent en courant vers elle, les pointeurs lasers dans la main. Liara en prit un et donna le second à Garlik. La nuit était tombée maintenant et on n'y voyait plus que grâce aux lampes disposés autour de la zone à fouiller. Le reste de l'équipage était retourné au vaisseau pour se restaurer et il ne restait plus qu'elle, le Prothéen, et Gavin et James, qui montaient la garde. Tous deux s'accroupirent de nouveau et s'attablèrent à faire fondre la glace autour de l'objet en question.

JAMES : Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça caille ici !

LIARA : Un peu de patience, on retire ce morceau de ferraille et on rentre.

JAMES : Vous croyez qui faisait aussi froid quand les précédents locataires habitaient ici ?

GARLIK : Je ne pense pas. Le climat a du se modifier il y a des milliers d'années et c'est peut-être ce qui les a poussé à partir.

JAMES : Vous pensez qu'ils sont partis ? Et s'ils étaient tous morts en fait ?

LIARA : J'en doute, on n'a pas encore retrouvé d'ossements qui pourraient étayer cette théorie. Mais on en est qu'au début des fouilles et peut être qu'on va trouver une fosse mortuaire.

GARLIK : Ce serait bien, on pourrait voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

LIARA : oui, c'est sûr ! (s'épongeant le front de la main) Ca y est, j'y suis presque. Il n'y a plus qu'à tirer ! Hmm, la vache, qu'est-ce que c'est dur !

JAMES : Attends, laisse un vrai mec le faire, va pas casser tes jolis ongles !

Il tira de toutes ces forces et retira une tige en ferraille d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Elle était couverte de rouille mais on pouvait quand même distinguer une écriture à sa surface.

LIARA : Cette fois, on peut dire qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. Je vais de ce pas l'examiner dans ma cabine. Beau travail, allons tous nous restaurer. Je meurs de faim !

JAMES : Et comment !

Ils regagnèrent tous le vaisseau et Liara alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine, après avoir pris soin d'emmener un sandwich avec elle. Au mess, elle avait rencontré Kaidan et Shepard qui semblaient plus amoureux que jamais et elle se demandait si son histoire avec James pourrait être aussi forte un jour. Laissant de côté ses états d'âmes, elle déposa le morceau de métal dans un bain de jus de citron, de sel et d'acide pour faire partir la rouille. Elle mangea ensuite son sandwich en attendant que le produit agisse. Tout en mâchant, elle regarda dans sa console afin de voir si elle pouvait trouver des informations utiles dans les archives du précédent courtier de l'ombre. Elle ne trouva rien sur la période précédant les Prothéens, mis à part ce qui avait trait aux Moissonneurs. Elle ne s'était pas fait d'illusions, étant donné qu'avant cette guerre, tout le monde pensait, et elle la première, qu'il n'y avait eu personne avant les Prothéens. Une heure plus tard, la rouille avait en partie disparue et les inscriptions étaient un peu plus apparentes. Malheureusement, cela ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose, car c'était écrit dans une langue qui n'était référencé nulle part. « J'aurais dû m'en douter », se dit-elle pour elle-même. Glyphe aurait pu l'aider mais il avait disparu en même temps qu'IDA. Il lui manquait terriblement à cet instant précis. Elle jeta un œil sur la pendule posée sur sa table de chevet et remarqua qu'il était déjà très tard. James ne viendrait plus. Elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité. Décidemment, les humains ne savaient vraiment pas lire entre les lignes. Elle se déshabilla et se blotti dans les draps, espérant que la nuit porte conseil. Elle y verrait sûrement plus clair demain.

Un coup à la porte la fit sortir du merveilleux rêve dans lequel elle était. Elle enfila un peignoir, donna une légère tape sur le boîtier à côté de la porte et le voyant passa de rouge au vert. Son interlocuteur en profita pour entrer. Shepard se tenait sur le pas de la porte un café à la main.

SHEPARD : Alors, bien dormi ? Tiens, James n'est pas là ?

LIARA : Oh non, vous êtes au courant pour nous deux ? Je pensais qu'on était discrets. Je me sens terriblement mal là.

SHEPARD : Faut pas. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! C'est un mec bien.

LIARA : Oui, il est gentil. Et il m'a soutenu quand on vous a cru morte.

SHEPARD : A ce propos, désolé aussi pour ça. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour. Je m'étais faite à l'idée de finir mes jours seule. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le général pour m'avoir permis de vous retrouver ! Vous m'avez manqué.

LIARA : Vous aussi Shepard ! Alors, ce n'est quand même pas pour me parler du bon vieux temps que vous êtes venue me réveiller, si ?

SHEPARD : Non, vous avez raison. Je venais voir si vous aviez découvert quelque chose sur ce bout de métal que vous avez déterré.

LIARA : Strictement rien. A part le fait qu'il doit être bien antérieur aux Prothéens. Peut-être un peuple aussi vieux que les Moissonneurs.

SHEPARD : Allez vois Garlik, il pourra peut-être vous aider. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous dit pas tout !

LIARA : Alors, vous aussi vous avez cette impression ? J'y vais de ce pas !

SHEPARD : Habillez-vous quand même avant.

LIARA : Oh ! Vous avez raison, j'y vais.

Shepard se retira et retourna dans le mess pour dire bonjour à son équipage. Liara, quant à elle, s'habilla en vitesse, pris l'échantillon et alla voir Garlik dans la salle des machines. Il était occupé à inspecter le vaisseau.

GARLIK : Impressionnant, de voir ce que les Humains et les Turiens ont été capable de faire. Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aurais la chance de voir ça de mes propres yeux !

LIARA : Etonnant n'est-ce pas, de la part d'espèces primitives. Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu !

GARLIK : Liara, justement je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous. Avez-vous pu tirer quelque chose de l'objet que nous avons trouvé ?

LIARA : Non, il n'est dans aucune langue connue. Vous voulez le voir ?

GARLIK : Bien sûr. Je pourrais peut être en tirer quelque chose. (Liara lui donna l'objet). Ca alors, on dirait du Prothéen ancien.

LIARA : Vous pouvez vraiment déchiffrer ce truc ?

GARLIK : En partie seulement. Il me faudra plus de temps pour le déchiffrer complétement, mais ça devrait être possible. Il va falloir qu'on fouille autour de l'endroit où on l'a trouvé, histoire de voir s'il n'y a pas autre chose qui éclairerait notre lanterne !

LIARA : Ok, restez ici. Je retourne fouiller l'endroit avec une équipe. Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle rassembla une équipe et sur les coups de 10h, ils étaient tous en place autour de la petite fosse, qu'ils avaient creusée la veille. Les lampes avaient bien dégelé le sol et les pelles s'y enfoncèrent comme dans du beurre. En quelques heures ils avaient dégagé une bonne partie de la terre et on pouvait maintenant apercevoir un monument. Ou du moins, une partie. Le morceau de métal qu'ils avaient enlevé devait se trouver sur le toit, car on pouvait apercevoir une fente qui avait la même forme. Des inscriptions étaient également visibles, recouvertes de mousse, signe que la planète n'avait pas toujours été à cette température.

LIARA : Voilà qui étaye l'hypothèse de Garlik sur le fait que la planète n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

SHEPARD : Oui, il semblerait qu'elle ait été habitable à une époque lointaine. Copiez ces inscriptions avec votre omnitech et allez voir Garlik. Je veux savoir ce que ça signifie. Si ça se trouve, on n'en a pas fini avec les ennuis. Et j'ai eu ma dose avec ces saloperies de machines !

LIARA : Oui, tout de suite, Amiral !

Liara partie au pas de course apporter les nouveaux éléments au Prothéen. Elle se rendit dans ses quartiers mais ne le trouva pas. En reprenant l'ascenseur vers le pont résidentiel, elle tomba sur Joker.

JOKER : Liara, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Garlik ?

LIARA : Justement, je le cherche. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

JOKER : Heu..si, mais il est…

LIARA : Allez Joker, crachez le morceau..

Joker : …Il est dans vos quartiers…Désolé,…. je croyais que vous y étiez aussi. Il m'a dit que vous l'attendiez et…

LIARA : Vite, prévenez Shepard et demandez à James et Garrus de me rejoindre.

JOKER : Heu..oui…tout de suite

LIARA : Vite Joker…il se trame quelque chose d'important.

Elle courut directement dans ses quartiers et Joker lança un appel pour demander à l'équipe de revenir de toute urgence. Le voyant vert sur sa porte indiquait que celle-ci était ouverte. « Super, il n'a pas pensé à la verrouiller » pensa-t-elle en donnant un coup sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Contre toute attente, celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, en attendant son retour. Il n'eut même pas l'air surpris quand elle s'approcha de lui pour l'empoigner.

LIARA : A nous deux, mon pote ! (l'air commença à onduler devant elle, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une singularité) Maintenant, tu parles ou je repeins mes murs avec ta cervelle, Prothéen ou pas Prothéen !

SHEPARD : Liara, ne faites rien ! Si vous le tuez, il ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité !

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son arme braquée sur Garlik. James et Garrus étaient à ses côtés. Liara suspendit son attaque et le libéra. Durant les quelques minutes qu'avaient duré la confrontation, le Prothéen n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction, ce qui était étrange, vu qu'il avait bien failli y passer.

LIARA : Comme vous voulez. Mais vous ne remarquez rien ?

SHEAPRD : Si. Il n'a pas bronché quand vous vous en êtes pris à lui. Comme s'il était entraîné à gérer ce genre de situation. Comme s'il était…

JAMES :….un soldat, ou mieux, un espion !

SHEPARD : Exactement. Un civil aurait forcément eu une réaction, ne serait-ce que minime. (S'approchant de l'homme qui n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il disait être, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui lancer) Maintenant, tu craches le morceau, ou je laisse Liara s'occuper de toi.

GARLIK : C'est bon, de toute façon j'avais décidé de tout vous dire.


	8. Le passé de Garlik

Note de l'auteur: Que vous aimiez ou non ce que vous lisez, merci de laisser un petit commentaire. J'accepte toutes les critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jaavik fut convié à se joindre à l'interrogatoire en tant qu'expert Prothéen. Shepard se disait que sa présence inciterait le prisonnier à lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Tuer ne lui faisait pas peur. De plus, c'était un soldat reconnu par son peuple et ça, le Prothéen ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Garlik était toujours assis sur la chaise et Shepard le tenait en joue. Tout en la regardant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle le descende si elle pensait qu'il lui jouait un mauvais tour, il sortit un petit objet de sa poche. L'appareil émit un bip lorsqu'il l'activa et une lumière rouge s'alluma sur le dessus du boîtier.

SHEPARD : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

GARLIK : C'est à moi. Je l'ai depuis que vous m'avez trouvé sur Ilos. Jusqu'à présent, il était éteint, je n'en avais pas l'utilité.

LIARA : Mais quelque chose a changé, hein !

GARLIK : Oui, on peut dire ça.

JAAVIK : C'est ce que vous appelleriez aujourd'hui un ordinateur. Ne vous fier pas à sa petite taille, il peut contenir une grande quantité de données. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été détruits pendant la dernière guerre ou plutôt l'avant dernière guerre.

GARLIK : C'est exact. Et celui-ci est particulier. Liara, lorsque vous m'avez apporté la baguette de métal couverte d'écritures, j'ai su que vous aviez mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'extraordinaire…

LIARA : Ça on le sait déjà, et si vous nous disiez quelque chose que l'on ignore ?

GARLIK : Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous en sauriez davantage. Donc, comme je vous le disais, la baguette était couverte d'écritures indéchiffrables. Seulement, je vous ai menti. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y avais affaire.

SHEPARD : Tout cela est très intéressant, mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui vous êtes.

GARLIK : Mon nom est bien Garlik. En fait, c'est la seule information sur moi qui ne soit pas un mensonge. Je n'étais pas un scientifique, mais ça vous vous en étiez déjà aperçu. En fait, j'étais archéologue.

SHEPARD et LIARA : Archéologue ?

LIARA : Je pensais que votre peuple était trop occupé à faire la guerre pour chercher des informations sur votre passé ou celui des autres espèces de la galaxie ?

GARLIK : C'est vrai en partie. En fait, je faisais partie d'une petite faction qui pensait que connaître le passé pourrait nous aider à vaincre les Moissonneurs. Le chaos était tel que nous passions quasiment inaperçu. Un jour, nous avons entendu parler d'une planète, Ilos, qui servait de base secrète aux scientifiques. Quelques jours auparavant, un petit détachement avait ramené des champs de batailles, des artefacts couverts d'écritures semblables à celles que vous avez découvertes ici. Une légende racontait que bien avant l'apparition des Prothéens, une espèce avancée avait cartographiée tous les recoins de l'univers mais qu'elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces. La guerre était une aubaine pour nous, nous n'avions pas besoin de fouiller, juste à attendre que les Moissonneurs retournent la terre pour mettre à jour des fragments du passé. Ces objets étaient pour nous la preuve que la légende disait vraie. Et nous nous sommes jeté corps et âmes dans la quête de cette ancienne race. Nous pensons que les Moissonneurs, ou du moins leurs créateurs étaient la première race. Ils seraient apparu au commencement de l'univers, soit il y a approximativement treize milliards d'années, si je me fie aux informations trouvées sur le terminal de votre Asari. Une étude plus approfondie des artefacts nous a permis de comprendre qu'ils dataient d'au moins cinquante mille ans avant notre ère, soit cent mille ans avant la vôtre. Mais nos calculs n'étaient pas précis. Il fallait donc que l'un d'entre nous pénètre dans cette « forteresse » afin de pouvoir utiliser du matériel plus sophistiqué. Notre groupuscule a donc décidé de m'envoyer enquêter, en me faisant passer pour un scientifique. Et pour éviter que notre mission soit compromise si jamais quelqu'un venait à m'identifier, ils m'ont fait passer tout un tas de tests pour me faire résister à la torture.

JAAVIK : Il dit vrai. Les traîtres, on savait les faire parler !

GARLIK : Toujours est-il que j'ai pu embarquer à bord d'une navette et que je me suis retrouvé sur Ilos, au milieu de tous ces scientifiques. L'un en particulier a attiré mon attention…il disait qu'avec un de ses collègues, il travaillait sur une machine capable de pallier les ravages causé aux relais cosmodésiques, si par chance, quelqu'un arrivait à faire fonctionner le Creuset. Je les ai attentivement observé, ai intégré leur cercle fermé, et réussit à devenir leur ami. Tout le temps qu'ils ont passé à travailler sur ladite machine, j'étais à leur côté. Et un jour, des dizaines d'années plus tard, après le départ des Moissonneurs, ils sont partis déposer leurs machines aux quatre coins de la galaxie. A leur retour, ils étaient euphoriques. Ils avaient découvert des vestiges vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, dans un secteur proche du système que vous nommez « Hélios ».

Liara était complétement absorbé par le récit qu'était en train de leur raconter Garlik. Shepard, quant à elle, était un peu plus sceptique. Elle se demandait si on pouvait réellement faire confiance à ce Prothéen, étant donné qu'il leur avait menti jusque-là. James et Garrus, ne percevant plus de danger de la part de leur hôte, étaient retournés vaquer à leurs occupations.

Garlik : J'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec nos propres vestiges, ceux trouvés sur notre planète. Et si je ne me trompais pas, j'étais sur le point de faire une découverte capitale. Malheureusement, je n'eus jamais la possibilité de me rendre sur cette planète, et ne connus jamais sa localisation exacte. Nous n'étions plus que trois Prothéens et les deux autres décidèrent de mettre fin à leur jour. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de voir notre civilisation renaître de ses cendres. Refusant de m'avouer vaincu, je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout, et trafiquai une des cellules de stase, avec l'espoir que quelqu'un me trouve un jour. Je m'endormis profondément et la suite vous la connaissez.

LIARA : Eh bien, vous parlez d'une histoire !

SHEPARD : Doucement Liara, ne vous emballez pas. Nous ne savons toujours pas si ce qu'il dit est vrai.

LIARA : C'est vrai, mais ça paraît crédible. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé qui vous a décidé à nous dire la vérité ?

Garlik pris son étrange appareil et pianota dessus quelques instants. Il le tendit ensuite à Liara, qui laissa échapper un juron. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, était purement et simplement incroyable. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu plusieurs races avant les Prothéens, mais elle était loin de se douter de la complexité de cette histoire.

LIARA : Vous avez réussi à recouper les informations trouvées dans mon ordinateur à celles de votre base de données ?

GARLIK : Oui, une fois que j'ai su où chercher, ça ne m'a pris que très peu de temps avant de réussir à coupler les informations. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, l'alphabet est le même sur les différents artefacts que nous avons trouvé. A vrai dire, on peut même faire l'ébauche d'un dialecte.

LIARA : Reste à le comprendre.

GARLIK : Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce dialecte est similaire au prothéen ancien. Il ne devrait pas m'être difficile de le traduire. Mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin d'un plus grand échantillon.

LIARA : Justement, avant de vous trouver dans mon bureau, je suis allée vous chercher dans vos quartiers. Nous avons découvert quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. Cela devrait nous permettre de comprendre ce qui s'est passé ici et où sont partis les habitants, s'ils sont effectivement partis.

GARLIK (s'adressant à Shepard) : M'autorisez-vous à y aller ?

SHEPARD : Oui, mais mes hommes vont vous escorter.

C'est sous bonne garde qu'il sortit du vaisseau. Shepard ne voulait pas qu'il leur fasse bond, bien qu'il n'ait nulle part où aller. Ils se dirigèrent vers le chantier et descendirent dans la fosse, via l'échelle de service. Garlik n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La partie visible du monument était recouverte d'écritures sur presque toute sa surface. Une bibliothèque probablement, pensa Liara en posant sa main dessus. Par chance, il y avait également une ouverture, qui semblait scellée.

JAMES : hé, vous imaginez si on trouve un truc qui nous explique comment déchiffrer ce machin ? Vous savez, comme ils ont fait sur Terre avec l'écriture des Egyptiens !

LIARA : Tu veux parler de la pierre de Rosette j'imagine ? J'ai lu quelque chose dessus lors de mes études sur l'histoire de l'Humanité. Si ce peuple était aussi avancé que nous le fait supposer Garlik, il y a une chance pour qu'ils aient laissé un élément de ce type pour les générations futures qui viendraient à découvrir cette planète. Ce serait génial. La plus grande découverte de l'histoire de la galaxie, après la découverte des relais cosmodésiques ! Je deviendrais célèbre sur Thessia. A condition que je puisse y retourner un jour ! (A cette pensée, un voile de tristesse traversa son visage, très vite chassé par un magnifique sourire).

SHEPARD : Je vous le promets !

Wrex était du voyage. Elle lui avait demandé de venir au cas où il y aurait des portes à enfoncer. Et c'était exactement, ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment-là. Avec un Krogan, pas besoin d'élan. En deux secondes, la porte était ouverte. Ils sortirent leur lampe de poche, et ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. A l'intérieur, la végétation avait repris le dessus et on se serait cru dans la jungle. Vu la température extérieure, ils se demandaient tous comment une telle vie végétale avait bien pu se développer. Cela dit, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait s'apercevoir, que la température à l'intérieur du bâtiment était nettement plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur, phénomène sûrement lié au fait qu'il était complétement enseveli sous la terre. De minces filets d'eau étaient présents sur les murs, ce qui permettait aux plantes d'avoir l'humidité et l'eau nécessaire à leur développement. Shepard se demanda toutefois s'il n'y avait pas une source ou quelque chose comme ça, qui expliquerait cette eau sur les parois. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Pour l'heure, elle se contentait d'observer l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Cela ressemblait à une antichambre au plafond assez haut. De part et d'autre de la salle, on pouvait apercevoir des statues, partiellement recouvertes de végétation. Difficiles, dans ces conditions de voir exactement à quoi elles pouvaient ressemblaient. Ils marchaient d'un pas lent, éclairant les différents éléments qui les entouraient. Les murs étaient couverts de dessins à moitié effacés. Kaidan se passa la manche sur le front pour éponger la sueur qui commençait à lui tomber sur les yeux. Peu après, n'y tenant plus, il ôta sa combinaison sensée le protéger du froid. Le voyant faire, les autres l'imitèrent. Arrivés au fond de la salle, ils se retrouvèrent devant une gigantesque porte close.

James : Mais combien pouvaient bien mesurer ces types ?

LIARA : Ils n'étaient pas forcément grands. Elle est peut être juste imposante pour impressionner les visiteurs. Et ça marche, on dirait.

De nombreux symboles étaient également gravés dans sa structure. Il devait y avoir un mécanisme mais il n'était pas visible à l'œil nu. Avant même d'en avoir obtenu l'ordre, ils se dispersèrent afin de le trouver.

SHEPARD : Faites gaffe, quand même. Il y a peut-être des pièges.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, qu'elle entendit un léger « clic ». Elle tourna la tête… et se retrouva face contre terre. Garrus venait de se jeter sur elle, pour lui éviter une poignée de flèches sorties d'un coin du mur.

TALI : Oups ! J'ai dû marcher où il ne fallait pas !

SHEPARD (se relevant avec difficulté): Merci Garrus. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos réflexes !

GARRUS : Non, je continue à m'entraînait. Au cas où.

KAIDAN : Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Il y a un renfoncement dans ce mur, là.

Garlik et Liara s'approchèrent afin d'examiner plus en détails sa trouvaille. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien le mécanisme qu'ils cherchaient tous depuis une demi-heure. Restait à savoir comment il fonctionnait. Des petits pictogrammes étaient gravés sur la paroi et le tout semblait former un message. Cependant, les motifs n'avaient rien à voir avec les symboles gravés sur la porte ou sur les artefacts qu'ils avaient trouvés. C'était une énigme assez complexe, et la réponse se trouvait dans ces dessins.

GARRUS : Peut-être qu'il faut les remettre dans l'ordre ?

LIARA : Oui, j'étais en train de penser à la même chose. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas à quoi doit ressembler la phrase définitive. Et si l'on se fie au piège de tout à l'heure, il y a fort à parier que si l'on se trompe, un truc encore plus horrible nous tombera probablement dessus.

SHEPARD : Allons, pas de défaitisme. Il y a forcément des indices quelque part. Nous n'avons pas cherché du côté des statues. Peut-être devrions-nous nous éloigner de la porte pour avoir une vue d'ensemble plus large. Après tout, si j'étais eux, je n'aurais pas mis la réponse à côté de l'énigme ou alors j'aurais carrément laissé la porte ouverte.

TALI : Shepard a raison. Il faut élargir nos recherches. Faisons trois équipes (montrant du doigt différents endroits de la salle) Une équipe ici, une autre là-bas près de l'entrée et la troisième là, derrière ce groupe de statues.

SHEPARD : Vous avez entendu ? Alors au travail !

Tous se dispersèrent dans l'antichambre à la recherche d'indices qui leur permettraient d'ouvrir la porte. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup de poussière mais très peu de réponses. Alors qu'ils allaient abandonner, Garlik se souvint de quelque chose. Il avait vu, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, des pictogrammes mélangés aux symboles qui recouvraient le bâtiment. Sur le moment, il avait pensé que c'était une espèce de décoration, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'en était plus du tout sûr. Et si la réponse était sous leurs yeux depuis le début ? Il suffisait peut être juste de chercher l'erreur. Il se dirigea vers la sortie pour étayer sa théorie mais Wrex, qui gardait l'entrée, l'empêcha de quitter les lieux.

SHEPARD : Wrex, un souci ?

WREX : C'est votre homme, là, il veut sortir.

SHEPARD : Laissez le faire, mais gardez un œil sur lui.

WREX : Ok Shepard.

Garlik avait vu juste. Si on regardait attentivement les symboles, on pouvait effectivement voir que les pictogrammes présents n'avaient rien à voir avec eux. De plus, il semblait y avoir exactement le même nombre de dessins que sur le mécanisme qu'il cherchait à faire fonctionner. Il scanna le mur avec l'omnitech de Liara afin de pouvoir les comparer aux autres. Ensuite, il retourna près de Shepard pour lui faire part de sa théorie.

LIARA : Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? Je suis vraiment l'archéologue la plus nulle du monde !

GARRUS : Mais non, vous manquez juste un peu de pratiques !

SHEPARD : Comment pensez-vous trouver la bonne combinaison de symboles ?

GARLIK : Avec un programme contenu dans mon ordinateur. Il va faire des tests et nous dira laquelle a le plus de chance de fonctionner. Ca ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'ordinateur lui fournit une seule combinaison possible. Il toucha le premier pictogramme et celui-ci s'enfonça dans le mur. Il y eut un clic puis rien. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Il toucha le deuxième symbole puis le troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier. A chaque fois, le « clic » s'était fait entendre. Mais il ne se passait toujours rien.

GARRUS : On a du se tromper quelque part !

LIARA : Je ne pense pas, on serait déjà tous morts sinon.

SHEPARD : Garrus a raison, il se passe quelque chose de pas net…

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, le sol se mit à trembler et de la terre tomba du plafond.

GARRUS : Je vous avais prévenu, on va être enseveli. Le bâtiment s'effondre…

Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie, lorsque derrière eux, la façade commença à bouger. La porte coulissa vers le haut, laissant apercevoir un passage. Ils firent tous demi-tour pour s'y précipiter. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Au milieu de la salle, trônait un immense piédestal avec en son centre une boule gigantesque. Le reste de la pièce était vide.

KAIDAN : Probablement une salle de contrôle ou quelque chose comme ça.

SHEPARD : Ça se pourrait bien, en effet. Liara, Tali, faites-moi fonctionner ce machin.

TALI et LIARA : Tout de suite, amiral !

Liara observait la boule, tandis que Tali cherchait un mécanisme quelconque pour la faire fonctionner. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouvaient la solution. Au bout d'un petit moment, et à bout de patience, James jeta un petit caillou trouvé sur le sol, sur la boule. Elle émit un peu de lumière puis s'éteignit.

LIARA : Mais bien sûr, ha, je suis vraiment trop bête ! C'est une interface tactile. Il suffit de toucher la boule pour la faire fonctionner !

Tali posa sa main dessus et il se passa alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire. La salle entière fut remplit de lumière, puis une image commença à apparaître.


	9. Le mystère s'éclaircit

Tous regardaient autour d'eux, les yeux écarquillaient. C'était l'hologramme le plus grand et le plus large qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ils étaient maintenant au milieu de l'univers, et pouvaient se promener pour observer les étoiles.

SHEPARD : Incroyable. Tali, vous pouvez voir s'il y autre chose ?

Elle toucha la boule à un autre endroit et les systèmes solaires se mirent à défiler.

LIARA : Par la déesse, c'est Thessia ! En fait, il y a tous les systèmes existants dans l'univers. Incroyable. C'était vraiment une race très avancée !

SHEPARD : Un indice sur où ils sont allés ?

TALI : Une minute ! C'est effectivement une carte de la galaxie. Et il semblerait que des coordonnées y soient rattachées. Attendez, j'y suis presque. Voilà, elles renvoient à ce système.

Un silence pesant envahit soudain la salle. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Tali, surprise de ne pas avoir de réaction, leva les yeux également et en eut le souffle coupé. Autour d'eux, des planètes de tailles différentes, huit en tout, venaient d'apparaître. Shepard se déplaçait de l'une à l'autre, visiblement étonnée de les voir ainsi réunit. Elles semblaient avoir été scannées puis mises dans la base de données. Elle se demandait combien de systèmes cette race avait bien pu découvrir et cartographier. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

TALI : Keelah, c'est grandiose !

JAMES : Tu l'as dit flammèche !

KAIDAN : Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble notre système ? Je veux dire, je l'avais déjà vu, mais pas comme ça. Si je tends la main, je peux presque les sentir sous mes doigts.

SHEPARD (lui posant la main sur épaule): On paraît tout petit à côté, hein ! C'est romantique je trouve…pas toi ? Une balade sous les étoiles…

KAIDAN : Doucement Amiral, y'a du monde-là.

SHEPARD (lui murmurant à l'oreille) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps, moi…et ça me donne des idées…

KAIDAN (gêné) : Vous croyez qu'on pourrait le ramener dans votre cabine ?

TALI : C'est un peu trop imposant, désolée. Cet appareil n'a pas été conçu pour être transportable. Il devait juste être consultable.

SHEPARD (retrouvant ses esprits) : hum, c'est quoi ce point, là, qui clignote ?

TALI : Ce sont les coordonnées que j'ai trouvé dans l'appareil. Etant la seule planète habitée, ce n'est pas étonnant de les trouver sur la Terre.

JAMES : Je sais que j'écoutais pas beaucoup à l'école, mais vous trouvez pas qu'elle a quelque chose de changée ?

KAIDAN : James a raison. Elle ne ressemble pas à notre planète.

SHEPARD : Liara, Garlik, une explication ?

LIARA : Eh bien, étant donné que ce peuple a quitté cette planète depuis un bon bout de temps, on peut en déduire que cette carte date de leur époque. Donc elle a au moins 50000 ans, si ce n'est plus. On ne sait pas à quelle époque elle a été cartographiée. Il faudrait faire des tests pour savoir exactement de quand elle date.

SHEPARD : Tali, est-ce que tu peux l'isoler des autres planètes, qu'on voit exactement dans quelle zone ça clignote ?

Elle reposa sa main sur la boule et le système disparut. Ne restait que la Terre. Un nouvel effleurement de la main et l'appareil zooma sur le continent américain, pour enfin se fixer sur le sud de l'Amérique du Nord…

JAMES : Ouah, ça c'est énorme. Il y avait des extra-terrestres chez nous depuis tout ce temps et on le savait pas ?

KAIDAN : Et nous qui pensions avoir découvert la première race extra-terrestre à la guerre du premier contact !

SHEPARD : Attendez, ne vous emballez pas. L'appareil nous donne bien les coordonnées de cet endroit, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'on va y trouver. Pourquoi une race aussi avancée technologiquement serait partie vivre sur une planète qui en était entièrement dépourvu et qui était, de plus, habitée par des hommes préhistoriques ?

LIARA : Peut-être à cause de la moisson. S'ils connaissaient les Moissonneurs, il paraîtrait logique qu'ils aient voulu s'en protéger. Et quelle meilleure cachette qu'un monde aussi primitif ?

KAIDAN : Ils n'y seraient pas restés vous pensez ?

LIARA : Eh bien, si votre peuple n'en a jamais trouvé aucune trace, alors il se peut qu'ils n'y aient fait qu'une escale.

JAMES : Et les légendes, vous en faites quoi ? J'ai lu sur extranet des récits qui parlent de peuples aujourd'hui disparus. (Tous le dévisageaient avec étonnement). Ben quoi ? Je m'intéresse pas qu'à l'art de la guerre…c'est limite vexant là !

SHEPARD : Oui, excusez-nous. C'est vrai que notre peuple s'est transmis des histoires de générations en générations mais ce ne sont que des mythes.

JAAVIK : Toute légende à sa part de vérité. Si vous aviez eu vent de leur existence, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Votre race s'entretuait avant de découvrir les relais. Ils n'ont peut-être jamais voulu se mélanger à vous. Et, comme les Moissonneurs, leur existence est devenue un mythe.

JAMES : Mierda ! S'ils sont toujours sur Terre, il faut les retrouver. Ils nous diront peut être comment reconstruire les relais. Lola, il faut retourner sur terre !

SHEPARD : Oui ! Les amis, il est temps de rentrer à la maison ! Tali, voyez si vous pouvez télécharger les informations de ce terminal vers l'ordinateur de Garlik.

TALI : Tout de suite.

Garrus resta en arrière pour l'attendre et les autres retournèrent au vaisseau. Joker était dans le sas à les attendre. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils retournaient sur Terre, il laissa exploser sa joie. Il pensait que plus jamais il ne reverrait la Terre et il s'était fait à cette idée. La guerre lui avait tout prit : sa mère, sa sœur, et puis la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé. Perdre IDA avait été une épreuve difficile et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Il n'en voulait pas à Shepard, après tout, elle avait dû faire un choix et pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être à sa place. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'une autre race ayant côtoyée les Moissonneurs était peut être encore présente quelque part, sur terre, il s'était senti envahir par la colère, parce qu'ils avaient survécu et pas les siens. Et c'était leur faute quelque part. En ne se montrant pas, ils avaient laissé l'humanité livrée à elle-même. Qui sait, s'ils les avaient prévenus, le drame aurait pu être évité ou ils auraient pu mieux se préparer. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais maintenant que le retour sur la planète mère était proche, il se sentait serein. Il pourrait revenir à la vie civile, rencontrer quelqu'un et pourquoi pas, se marier. Mais il savait aussi que tant que Shepard serait en mission il ne pourrait pas le faire. Elle serait foutu de se faire encore tuer. Et même si avec elle tout était possible, il y avait des limites à la résurrection. Au final, il finirait par avoir les cheveux blancs.

Il reprit son poste et lança les moteurs. C'est le général qui allait être surpris en les voyant tous revenir. Shepard laissa une petite équipe au sol pour continuer les fouilles, et elle les convoqua tous dans la salle de briefing pour leur expliquer la raison de leur retour. Ensuite, elle alla rejoindre Joker dans sa cabine pour lui tenir compagnie pendant le voyage retour. Il leur faudrait environ vingt-quatre heures pour atteindre la Terre.

SHEPARD : Alors, ça vous fait quoi de rentrer à la maison ?

JOKER : Maison, c'est vite dit. Vous oubliez que je suis né et que j'ai grandi sur Tiptree.

SHEPARD : C'est vrai, désolée. Si on réussit notre mission, vous pourrez envisager de vous y installer.

JOKER : Pourquoi pas ? Vous habitez où vous déjà ?

SHEPARD : Nul doute qu'il y aura de la place pour vous tous. Et si le peuple que nous recherchons a réellement côtoyé les Moissonneurs, alors ils pourront peut-être réparer les relais et ramener tout le monde chez eux.

JOKER : Que le ciel vous entende Shepard !

Ils quittèrent la planète pour se diriger vers le système Hélios. Elle regardait les planètes s'éloignaient à mesure qu'ils quittaient l'espace de Sirius et se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu passer à côté pendant tout ce temps. Joker, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, lui fit remarquer qu'après la découverte de Charon, les grands pontes n'avaient pas jugé intéressant de chercher dans leur propre galaxie. Et puis, la guerre du premier contact les avait quelque peu refroidit. Enfin, elle avait hâte de voir la tête du Général quand elle lui en parlerait. Quelques heures plus tard, elle retourna au mess pour discuter avec le reste de l'équipage. James et Garrus étaient encore en train de faire une de leur joute verbale, Liara pianotait sur son ordinateur en compagnie de Jaavik, et Tali et Kaidan jouaient au poker. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour faire une partie.

SHEPARD : Tali, on voit le reflet de vos cartes dans votre masque.

KAIDAN : Hé ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? J'étais en train de gagner !

TALI : Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je veux une revanche petit Bosh'tet !

SHEPARD : Je joue avec vous. Quel est l'enjeu du pari ?

KAIDAN : Et si on disait, celui qui perd devra supporter tout une journée l'humour du technicien Donnelly, sans broncher !

TALI : C'est pas du jeu, que je gagne ou que je perde, je le supporte de toute façon !

SHEPARD : Tali a raison. Et si on jouait votre solde plutôt ?

TALI : Ah oui, combien ça gagne un lieutenant-colonel ?

KAIDAN : Hé, doucement, c'est pas équitable !

SHEPARD : C'est vous qui avez commencé, en trichant. Il vous a pris combien ?

TALI : cent crédits.

SHEPARD : cent crédits ? Et vous n'avez pas honte d'abuser d'une jeune Quarienne sans expérience du jeu ?

KAIDAN : Hé, c'est James qui m'a tout appris !

TALI : Bon, allez, assez parlé, faites vos jeux.

Ils jouaient depuis une bonne heure, lorsque Joker lança un appel depuis le cockpit. Le vaisseau venait d'entrer dans le système Hélios et le pilote voulait savoir s'il devait envoyer un message, annonçant leur arrivée. Shepard empocha ses trois cents crédits et retourna le voir. Aux environs de Mars, elle envoya un message demandant que quelqu'un d'important vienne les accueillir. Après tout, elle ramenait le Normandy, qui n'était pas n'importe quel vaisseau. Elle souhaitait également qu'il y ait des journalistes, afin que toute la planète et tous les peuples sachent qu'ils avaient pu revenir sans les relais. Cela redonnerait de l'espoir aux races extra-terrestres qui souhaitaient plus que tout rentrer chez elles. Quelques minutes après l'envoi, elle reçut une réponse de l'opérateur du spatioport. Le général en personne viendrait les accueillir et se disait ravie de les voir revenir sain et sauf à la maison. Elle lui demanda également s'il pouvait faire parvenir un message personnel à quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Il accepta et la communication fut rompue.

Kaidan regardait par le hublot de la salle de repos, la Terre se rapprocher doucement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta au moment où une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni même la personne qui s'était approchée de lui.

GARRUS : Alors, soldat, on rentre enfin chez soi ?

KAIDAN : Oui, enfin. J'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis une éternité. Je me suis sauvé en toute hâte lors de l'attaque des Moissonneurs, puis je suis revenue pour les combattre. Ensuite, j'ai encore dû fuir la Terre, et maintenant que j'ai enfin la chance de revenir chez moi, je me demande ce qui va bien encore pouvoir nous arriver. (Las) J'ai laissé derrière moi tellement de monde !

GARRUS : Oui, c'est vrai. Beaucoup des nôtres ont péri dans cette guerre. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que si vous avez fui c'était pour mieux les combattre. Si vous n'aviez pas volé le Normandy, avec Joker, il n'y aurait plus de Terre. A vrai dire, il n'y aurait plus aucune âme qui vive dans l'univers !

KAIDAN : Oui, vous avez raison. Ils nous doivent beaucoup.

GARRUS : Allez, haut les cœurs ! Imaginez comment ils vont nous acclamer !

KAIDAN : Vous avez pensé à ce que vous feriez après ça ? Je veux dire, après avoir mené à bien notre mission. Vous pensez vous installer avec Tali ?

GARRUS : Heu, je ne sais pas…c'est personnel comme question. C'est elle, c'est ça, elle vous en a parlé ?

KAIDAN : Non, pourquoi elle m'en aurait parlé ?

GARRUS : Pour rien, laissez tomber. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur cette mystérieuse race !

Ils entendirent un son familier, lorsque le vaisseau amorça sa descente dans l'atmosphère. Par le hublot, ils constatèrent que la nuit était déjà tombée. Bientôt, les lumières du spatioport firent s'évanouir les ténèbres, et quelques secondes plus tard, le vaisseau se posa enfin. Dans le haut-parleur, ils entendirent alors Joker crier de joie. Cette fois, ils étaient revenus pour de bon.


	10. Retour sur Terre

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire que vous aimiez ou non. Merci

* * *

Shepard et son équipe se tenaient dans le sas, en attendant de pouvoir quitter le navire. Ils avaient revêtus pour l'occasion leurs vêtements officiels, qui manquaient, il est vrai, d'un peu de fraîcheur. Il faut dire que depuis la destruction des Moissonneurs, ils n'avaient guère eut l'occasion d'en changer. Aussi, la plupart d'entre eux étaient rapiécés, ce qui leur conférait aux yeux de Shepard encore plus de légitimité. C'était la preuve concrète qu'ils avaient combattu avec bravoure. La voix de Joker dans le haut-parleur, leur fit esquisser un sourire.

JOKER : Compensation du différentiel de pression intérieur/ extérieur !

LIARA : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !

KAIDAN : Oui, ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça !

GARRUS : C'était le bon vieux temps !

JOKER : C'est bon, vous avez le feu vert. Allez-y, je vous rejoins !

Les portes du Normandy s'ouvrirent et une salve d'applaudissements retentit. Des flashs et des caméras les accueillirent. La lumière des projecteurs leur faisant plier les paupières, ils ne voyaient pas d'où venait le bruit. Après quelques minutes d'accoutumance, ils sortirent enfin sur le tarmac et virent des journalistes se précipiter vers eux. Des anonymes étaient également présents mais en nombre beaucoup plus restreint.

JOURNALISTE 1 : Amiral Shepard, un mot sur votre expédition ? La rumeur veut que vous ayez trouvé une nouvelle race extra-terrestre !

KAIDAN : Eh bien, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps.

GARRUS : Quelqu'un a dû les renseigner. Mais qui ?

KAIDAN : Un petit malin qui n'a pas intérêt à se dévoiler sous peine de représailles !

JOURNALISTE 2 : Lieutenant-colonel Alenko, où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? Vous avez des nouvelles des autres mondes ? Comment envisagez-vous votre avenir, maintenant que vous êtes rentré à la maison ?

ANONYME 1 : Regardez, c'est le pilote aux os de verre ! Jeff Moreau !

ANONYME 2 : Ouah, ce mec est une légende !

ANONYME 1 : Tu m'étonnes ! C'est grâce à lui et au lieutenant-colonel si on est toujours en vie ! (crie) Et M'sieur Moreau, un petit autographe ?

SHEPARD : Alors Joker, on dirait que vous avez un fan club.

JOKER (souriant): Ouais, on dirait !

Shepard aperçut une silhouette dans la foule se diriger vers elle, et elle reconnut le Général Aokidji. Il était habillé de son habit officiel et était accompagné par deux autres personnes. Il les invita à le suivre dans la salle qui se trouvait non loin de là et où Shepard avait eu son premier débriefing avec Wrex et le général. Tout en marchant, le général commença à leur poser des questions.

GENERAL : Alors Amiral, je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir. Vous êtes partis depuis si longtemps que j'étais prêt à vous déclarer disparut en mission.

SHEPARD : Ça ne fait pas si longtemps pourtant. Et puis, vous avez vu, j'ai ramené le Normandy. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?

GENERAL : Je pense que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait réussir un tel exploit, c'était bien vous !

SHEPARD : Merci, mais je n'étais pas seule. J'avais toute une équipe avec moi. Et Wrex, Gavin et Meunier ont été de précieux alliés dans cette aventure.

WREX : Ouais, ne m'oubliez pas. J'étais pas obligé de la faire votre mission. Dites-vous bien que je ne l'ai fait que dans mon propre intérêt, celui de trouver un moyen de rentrer sur Tuchanka pour reprendre le pouvoir.

SHEPARD : Du calme Wrex. Le général ne voulait pas vous contrarier. N'est-ce pas général ?

GENERAL : Heu..oui. C'est exact. Enfin, bref, vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous avez bien mérité quelques semaines de congés.

SHEPARD : Général, nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

GENERAL : A bon ? Et quoi donc ?

SHEPARD : Pas ici, Général, si je peux me permettre.

GENERAL : Bien, allons dans la salle de débriefing. Toute votre équipe est-elle nécessaire ?

SHEPARD : Non Général. Juste Kaidan et Liara. Les autres peuvent disposer.

GENERAL : Vous avez entendu ? Un officier va vous conduire à l'hôtel où vous dormirez cette nuit. Rompez ! Oh fait, Amiral, vous avez un nouveau membre d'équipage ?

SHEPARD : Pas ici !

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée du bâtiment et un officier leur tenait la porte. Un groupe se dirigea vers le hall où les attendait un officier, et le deuxième groupe se dirigea vers une petite salle de réunion.

GENERAL : Entrez Amiral, je vous en prie !

Shepard et son équipe s'installèrent autour de la table pendant que le général fermait la porte et activait le brouilleur de fréquences. Prudence est mère de sûreté, pensait-il à chaque fois qu'il mettait en route ce dispositif. Hors de question que la moindre information ne filtre sans qu'il en ait donné l'autorisation. Il alla ensuite s'installer à leur table et commença la réunion.

GENERAL : Amiral, vous avez quelque chose à me dire, il me semble.

SHEPARD : Tout à fait. Sur la planète où nous avons trouvé le signal, nous avons également trouvé un téléporteur. En fait, c'est de lui que venait le signal. En le traçant, nous avons retrouvé le Normandy sur Ilos. Et puis nous sommes tombés sur Garlik, un archéologue Prothéen. Il a découvert une nouvelle race extra-terrestre, qui aurait côtoyé les Moissonneurs et en seraient sortis indemnes.

GENERAL : Ces informations sont-elles fiables ?

LIARA : Oui général. Nous avons pu constater leur technologie dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque.

GENERAL : Et vous êtes ?

LIARA : Pardon, général. Docteur Liara T'soni, archéologue en chef du Normandy !

GENERAL : A oui, j'ai lu votre dossier. Vous êtes un membre émérite de l'Amiral. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous ! Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre ?

LIARA : Nous avons tracé un signal. Nous supposons que ce sont leurs dernières coordonnées. Celles où ils se sont rendus pour échapper aux Moissonneurs.

GENARAL : Bien, je vous écoute. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

SHEPARD : Il semblerait que ce soit sur Terre, Général. Mon équipe travaille dessus pour trouver l'endroit exact. Dès qu'ils l'auront, nous vous recontacteront.

GENERAL : Merci. Dites à votre équipe que je veux un rapport sur tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces années d'errances dans l'espace. Et il y aura une cérémonie officielle pour accueillir votre équipage comme il se doit. Rompez !

SHEPARD : Merci Général ! Liara, allez retrouver les autres. Lieutenant-colonel Alenko, venez avec moi, nous avons à discuter.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle de réunion et se dirigèrent vers le hall où l'officier était revenu les chercher.

SHEPARD : A demain. Reposez-vous bien, et pas de folies !

LIARA : A vos ordres, mon Amiral !

Elle monta dans la voiture et celle-ci disparut dans la nuit noire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta devant l'hôtel. L'Alliance n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et l'endroit était tout simplement magnifique.

Dans le hall du spatioport :

KAIDAN : Et nous, Shepard, on fait quoi ?

SHEPARD : On va se reposer. Ordre du général. Ma voiture est garée dans le parking. Je vous emmène chez moi.

KAIDAN : A vos ordres mon Amiral !

**Interlude de Liara et James**

En entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel, Liara eut le plaisir de constater que James n'était pas encore monté dans sa chambre. Il l'attendait, près du bar. Il avait l'air différent. D'abord perplexe, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait changé de vêtements. Il avait revêtu un jean noir avec un t-shirt blanc, qui laissait entrevoir ses tatouages. Par la déesse, qu'il est sexy, pensa-t-elle en s'approchant. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire un mot, il l'invita à se rendre dans une boîte de nuit, toute proche.

LIARA : Vous voulez danser ? Maintenant ?

JAMES : Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas trémoussée sur une piste de danse ?

LIARA : James, c'est mal me connaître. Je ne suis pas une de ces danseuses d'Oméga.

JAMES (la prenant par la taille) : Allez mi amor, pour me faire plaisir. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

LIARA : D'accord, mais pas longtemps. Ce voyage de retour m'a épuisée.

JAMES : Mais d'abord, tu dois te changer. Tu ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue.

Il l'emmena dans la boutique de l'hôtel afin d'y acheter une jolie robe pour l'occasion. Puis, elle remonta se changer et redescendit, toute pimpante, vingt minutes plus tard. Il appela un taxi et tous deux se rendirent au Charleston, la dernière boîte à la mode de Vancouver. La file d'attente était importante et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le courage d'attendre. James alla voir le videur pour lui demander de les faire passer en priorité, étant donné qu'ils étaient des héros, mais celui-ci ne voulut rien entendre. Alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver, une voix s'éleva derrière lui, de l'intérieur de la boîte. Une voix étrangement familière.

VOIX : Monsieur Vega, si je m'attendais. (Apercevant Liara) Et vous n'êtes pas venus seul on dirait. Melvin, laisse-les entrer. Sans eux, tu ne serais rien d'autre qu'un zombi.

JAMES : T'as de la chance, sans son intervention, je t'aurai éparpillé par petit bouts, façon puzzle !

MELVIN : Allez, entrez. Et faites pas d'histoires !

LIARA : Eparpillé façon puzzle ?

JAMES : Ouais, c'est un vieux film du vingtième siècle ! C'est le seul que j'ai vu.

Une femme se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et vint se poster devant eux. En cinq ans, elle n'avait pas pris une ride. C'était une des caractéristiques propres à son espèce, en plus de sa beauté. Comme Liara, cette femme était une Asari. Et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était la grande Reine Pirate, Aria T'Loak.

JAMES : La grande Reine Pirate en chair et en os. Vous êtes comme les cafards, vous, increvables.

ARIA : Un peu de respect. Tu oublis à qui tu t'adresses ? J'en ai désossé pour moins que ça !

LIARA : Comment avez-vous fait pour éviter les Moissonneurs ? Je pensais que vous étiez sur la Citadelle, lorsqu'ils ont attaqués.

ARIA : J'y étais, c'est vrai. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais encore de fidèles alliés dans la galaxie. J'ai pu m'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me suis réfugiée sur une petite colonie, en me faisant passer pour une rescapée. Avec l'agitation qui régnait, cela n'a pas été difficile.

JAMES : Mais comment avez-vous atterri sur cette planète ? Les relais sont inutilisables depuis la destruction du Catalyseur !

ARIA : Une femme se doit de garder pour elle ses secrets ! J'ai réussi, voilà tout. Avec de l'argent, on va où on veut !

LIARA : Vous avez embarqué sur un vaisseau de guerre ?

JAMES : Dis plutôt qu'elle s'est cachée dans la soute.

ARIA : Comme je le disais, je me dois de garder mes secrets. Trêve de plaisanteries, que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais perdus dans l'espace !

LIARA : Shepard nous a retrouvés ! Et nous revoilà. Prêts au combat, si besoin est. Mais elle voudra aussi savoir comment vous êtes devenue la proprio de cette boîte ! Et je ne voudrais pas la décevoir, vous comprenez. Elle se met facilement en colère ces temps-ci, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

ARIA : Shepard, j'aurai dû m'en douter ! Je lui ai filé mes hommes et pas un seul n'est revenu. Vous savez combien ça coûte de mettre les gangs dans sa poche ! Si elle veut des réponses, dis-lui qu'Aria l'invite dans son bar. Ça va, vous pouvez rester dans mon club. La première tournée est pour moi ! Et au fait, Liara, vous avez bon goût. (A James)Si tu t'ennuis, beau gosse, tu sais où me trouver !

JAMES : Plutôt crever !

ARIA : Ha ha !

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Les clients s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, puis la foule se referma derrière elle.

JAMES : Si je m'attendais ! Bon, on fait quoi ? Tu veux rester ?

LIARA : On va pas la laisser gâcher notre soirée. Et puis, tu l'as entendu, c'est sa tournée !

JAMES : Carrément que je l'ai entendu ! Allez, poupée, remue moi ce jolie p'tit cul bleu !

James la prit par la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Visiblement, les Asari avaient le rythme dans la peau, pour la plus grande joie de James. Il remarqua aussi, qu'étrangement, il y avait peu d'humains dans la boîte. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas sur Oméga, cette planète où la criminalité atteignait des sommets, et qui était autrefois dirigée d'une main de fer par Aria. Ici, ils étaient sur Terre et les humains étaient chez eux. Pourquoi donc, n'y en avait-il pas plus que ça ? Le monde n'avait pas pu autant changer en cinq ans. Il devait trouver des réponses, et ce, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il mit donc Liara dans la confidence.

JAMES : Changement de programme ma belle. On va mener l'enquête !

LIARA : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Il y a un souci ?

JAMES : Tu remarques rien si tu regardes autour de toi?

LIARA : Heu..non, qu'est-ce que je devrais voir ?

JAMES : Les humains. Il n'y en a quasiment pas. Il y a des Turiens, des Asari, des Krogan mais pas ou peu d'humains. On est pourtant sur Terre. Il devrait y en avoir plus que ça.

LIARA : Tu veux qu'on appelle Shepard ?

JAMES : Pourquoi, tu m'en crois pas capable ? Et puis, au besoin, il te reste tes pouvoirs !

Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste de danse, pour emprunter un petit escalier qui se trouvait dans un recoin de la salle. En haut des marches, ils aperçurent par un Krogan, probablement au service d'Aria. James se demanda comment ils allaient bien pouvoir passer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne et celui-ci comprit qu'elle avait un plan. Il fit demi-tour et se posta près de l'escalier, pour monter dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Elle continua d'avancer, mais en titubant, faisant style qu'elle était complétement saoule.

LIARA : Par….don, mon…sieur, hic, les toilettes siou plaît !

KROGAN : C'est pas par là. Redescendez, ne m'obligez pas à employer la force.

Liara fit mine de reculer et de tomber à la renverse. Le Krogan, pour qui un accident serait synonyme de renvoi ou pire, la prit par le bras et l'aida à redescendre, un peu violemment il est vrai. James attendit qu'ils s'éloignent et dès que le vigil eut le dos tourné, il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il se retrouva devant une porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Il donna un léger coup sur le voyant vert et elle s'ouvrit. Il découvrit une petite salle de contrôle, avec plusieurs caméras, disséminés un peu partout dans le club. Il pouvait voir les pistes de danse, Aria et d'autres endroits. Il s'approcha des moniteurs et toucha un des écrans. Il agrandit l'image et scruta la loge de la reine pirate. Il n'entendait pas sa conversation mais elle se trouvait avec un Turien, et s'il ne se trompait pas, il faisait partie des Soleil bleu. Sûrement un des hommes qui avait combattu pour l'Alliance dans la guerre contre les Moissonneurs. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle reproché à Shepard d'avoir fait tuer tous ses hommes ? Cela aussi, relevait du mystère. Il essaya de lire sur leurs lèvres, sans grands résultats. Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'est qu'ils discutaient de quelque chose d'important. Des humains, peut-être ? Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un approchait. Avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre, il fit une roulade et vint se placer dans un renfoncement de la pièce, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il dressa l'oreille et entendit deux voix. L'une devait être une femme tandis que l'autre était à n'en point douter, le Krogan de tout à l'heure. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux individus entrèrent dans la pièce. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien d'une femme, une Galarienne, apparemment, à en juger par son accoutrement. Il ne voyait pas son visage, dissimulée sous une cape, mais sa petite taille et sa voix, ne laissaient aucun doute possible.

KROGAN : Bon, Aria commence à s'impatienter. Où en sont les tests ?

GALARIENNE : Les choses suivent leur cours, mais si tu veux que j'accélère le mouvement, il faudra demander une rallonge à ta patronne. Les cobayes que tu m'as refilé n'étaient pas de première fraîcheur. Il m'en faut d'autres, et des frais cette fois.

KROGAN : Aria ne veut pas attirer l'attention. C'est pour ça qu'elle vous refile tous les poivrots qui passent par son club. Personne ne se soucie jamais de leur disparition, et dans le cas où quelqu'un poserait trop de questions, Aria saurait comment noyer le poisson.

GALARIENNE : Soit. Et le Soleil Bleu que j'ai vu avec elle ? C'est qui celui-là ? Je ne veux pas d'embrouilles moi.

KROGAN : C'est lui qui déniche tes cobayes. Ceux qu'il sélectionne, ont droit à une boisson spéciale, offerte par Aria en personne. Les autres sont jetés dehors, par une porte de service purement et simplement. Et si y'en a un qui se rebelle, alors je joue avec lui dans la ruelle derrière le club. Crois-moi, après ça, ils ne remettent jamais plus les pieds ici.

GALARIENNE : Et aucun n'a jamais dénoncé le petit trafic auquel la Reine Pirate se livre ?

KROGAN : Non ! La peur des représailles j'imagine.

GALARIENNE : Bon. Je vais voir si je peux accélérer le mouvement. Toi, préviens Aria. Mes tarifs viennent de doubler.

KROGAN : Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

GALARIENNE : J'ai vu des membres de Shepard en bas. S'ils sont là, tout pourrait foirer ! Dis-lui que c'est une prime de risque ! Et si elle refuse, dis-lui bien que je me ferais un plaisir d'aller la balancer aux bureaux de l'Alliance ! Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai laissé des preuves quelque part, au cas où je viendrais aussi à disparaître. Mon espèce est passé maître dans l'art d'utiliser les outils informatiques. Donc, n'essayaient pas de me doubler. On se retrouve dans deux heures avec la marchandise, à l'endroit habituel.

Le Krogan acquiesça et elle sortit de la salle de surveillance. Il attendit quelques minutes puis sorti à son tour. James n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Enfin, tout devenait clair. Le Soleil Bleu, la générosité d'Aria, le faible pourcentage d'humains dans le club. Il devait retrouver Liara et prendre en filature le Krogan.


	11. Fin de l'interlude de James et Liara

Merci Pauline de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais mis deux fois le même paragraphe. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait le même, le deuxième étant plus complet. J'ai donc enlevé le premier. Voilà, maintenant c'est bon. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, cela me permet de corriger des erreurs le cas échéant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Interlude de Liara et James suite :

Il sortit discrètement de la salle de contrôle. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans l'escalier afin d'être certain que le Krogan n'y était plus. Etant sûr de ne pas le croiser, il le descendit rapidement et retourna dans la salle où se trouvait Liara. Elle était bien là, dans un coin sombre, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. L'inquiétude marquait ses traits et il la trouvait plus belle encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas nonchalant, afin de ne pas attirer les regards. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, ses traits se détendirent et elle esquissa un sourire. Mais l'air sérieux de son amant ne fut pas pour la rassurer. Arrivé près d'elle, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Elle lui proposa d'appeler Shepard et les autres, mais il refusa. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il était capable de réussir une mission, seul, et légitimer ainsi le fait qu'on lui avait proposé de rejoindre le programme N7. Il s'était toujours demandé, si ce soir-là, Shepard lui avait donné sa bénédiction pour lui faire plaisir ou parce qu'elle reconnaissait son talent. C'était l'occasion pour lui de montrer ce dont il était capable. Il la prit par la main et tous deux sortirent de la boîte. Le videur leur jeta un regard froid lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui, puis reprit son travail. Lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'on ne pouvait plus les voir, ils bifurquèrent et prirent la direction de la ruelle qui se trouvait derrière la boîte. Liara commençait à maudire James intérieurement, pour la robe qu'il lui avait demandé de porter. Elle était certes très jolie pour une soirée, mais bien peu pratique pour une filature. De plus, ils ne passeraient jamais inaperçus s'ils arrivaient à trouver l'entrepôt et encore moins s'ils réussissaient à y entrer. Avant de parvenir à leur destination, elle l'attrapa par la manche pour le stopper.

LIARA (chuchotant) : James, t'as vu comment nous sommes habillés ? Je peux pas courir avec cette robe.

JAMES : Attends, je vais arranger ça. (D'un geste vif, il déchira sa robe à hauteur des cuisses.) Voilà, maintenant, tu peux courir ! Tiens, prends ça, tu seras moins voyante.

Il lui mit sa veste sur les épaules et ils reprirent leur route. Arrivés à destination, ils furent surpris par la pénombre qui y régnait. La ruelle était éclairée par un unique lampadaire, probablement pour mieux dissimuler le trafic auquel se livrait le Charleston. Ils se postèrent derrière une grande benne et attendirent. Heureusement pour eux, le mercenaire faisait très bien son travail, et ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Krogan et lui sortirent de la boite, accompagnés par deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très en forme. Quelque soit la substance dont ils se servaient pour droguer les boissons, celle-ci était efficace. Les deux pauvres victimes avaient à peine l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. James et Liara les regardèrent s'éloigner de la ruelle avant de les prendre en filature. Ils n'étaient pas difficiles à suivre. L'un des deux hommes vomissait régulièrement, et il leur suffisait de les suivre à la trace. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, les quatre individus tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et James leva le poing pour indiquer à sa compagne de s'arrêter. Il indiqua ensuite, d'un mouvement du bras, qu'il allait avancer seul. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il jeta un regard rapide pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Les quatre individus les distançaient de plusieurs mètres mais ils étaient encore visibles. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'endroits où se mettre à l'abri, si par malheur les deux hommes se retournaient. Par chance, de gros nuages passèrent dans le ciel, masquant temporairement la lune. James profita de cette obscurité soudaine pour reprendre sa traque. Suivi de Liara, il accéléra l'allure pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

La rue qu'ils venaient d'emprunter était une rue piétonne, heureusement déserte à cette heure tardive. De part et d'autre, des habitations leur faisaient face. Quinze minutes plus tard, les hommes de main s'arrêtèrent devant un entrepôt. James et Lira se cachèrent sous un perron, collés contre le mur. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, James remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de gardes à l'entrée, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Cela voulait probablement dire qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, prêt à accueillir les intrus qui viendraient fourrer leur nez là où il ne faudrait pas.

JAMES (chuchotant) : Ce serait trop dangereux d'entrer sans savoir combien ils sont à l'intérieur.

LIARA : Et tu proposes quoi ?

JAMES : Une diversion ! Il y a une citerne tout près de l'entrepôt. Tu n'auras qu'à lancer une attaque pour la faire sauter. Sûr que ça va les faire rappliquer !

James courut jusqu'à l'entrepôt et se posta derrière un véhicule. Cette cachette lui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur l'entrée. Une fois en place, James lui fit un petit signe. Liara projeta alors une déchirure qui atteignit la citerne en deux secondes. L'explosion qui s'en suivit fut tellement violente, que James fut projeté en arrière. Il eut juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de voir débouler une bande de mercenaires en colère. Liara, qui était toujours tapie dans l'ombre, lança une singularité, et James en profita pour se remettre debout. Quatre des cinq mercenaires furent soulevés dans les airs et il s'approcha du cinquième avant de lui rompre le cou d'un geste vif et précis. Avant que l'effet ne s'estompe, il prit une des armes qui se trouvaient devant lui et leur logea à tous une balle dans la tête. Liara attendit encore un peu pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait plus de mercenaires, puis le rejoignit. Il lui tendit une arme. Elle s'en empara et ils s'approchèrent de la porte. James lança une grenade flash qu'il avait prise à la ceinture d'un des cadavres et attendit que le reste de la troupe sorte.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque les hommes de main d'Aria étaient arrivés près de l'entrepôt, ils ne se doutaient pas un instant avoir été suivis. Le Krogan ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les prisonniers, qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce. L'endroit était crasseux et puait la sueur. Pour que leur activité puisse rester secrète, ils ne devaient pas attirer l'attention, et donc se faire le plus petit possible. Les nouveaux arrivants ne purent s'empêcher de froncer les narines, tant l'odeur était nauséabonde. Les deux humains, bien que très affaiblis, semblaient enfin reprendre leurs esprits. L'un d'eux essaya de se mettre debout, mais la pièce se mit dangereusement à tourner et il préféra se rasseoir. Il se demandait où il était tombé et ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Son compagnon de beuverie était avec lui. Il lui donna un coup de coude, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il remarqua également le Turien qui leur avait offert un verre, « à la santé d'Aria », un Krogan, qu'il se rappelait avoir aperçu dans la boîte et d'autres types, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon, mais alors, pas du tout. Il commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir accepté cette virée entre potes pour fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon. « Il y aura des stripteaseuses Asari à moitié nues » lui avait-on promis, mais tout ce qu'il avait vu de cette soirée, c'était des danseuses quelconques, sans aucun sex-appeal. Le Krogan marmonna quelque chose au Turien mais la distance et le mal de tête l'empêchèrent de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était tombé dans un piège, et que ça allait mal finir.

Les mercenaires à la solde de la Reine Pirate arrêtèrent de parler lorsque le Krogan s'approcha d'eux. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver car il faisait partie des rares personnes à travers tout l'univers, à l'exception des Asari, à posséder des pouvoirs biotiques naturels. Et il savait s'en servir. Il leur posa une seule et unique question :

KROGAN : Où en est la Galarienne ?

MERCENAIRE 1 : On ne sait pas. Elle est enfermée là-dedans depuis des heures. On a entendu des cris, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Deux nouveaux cobayes ? Elle va être contente !

KROGAN : Je vais la voir. Jette un œil sur nos deux invités, histoire qu'ils ne prennent pas la poudre d'escampette !

Il se dirigea vers le fond de l'entrepôt et pianota sur un cadran incrusté dans le mur. Celui-ci pivota, laissant apparaitre la partie cachée de l'entrepôt. Il se faufila tant bien que mal à travers l'ouverture et le mur se referma derrière lui. La Galarienne était penchée au-dessus d'un microscope, alternant phase d'observation et phase de rédaction. Des laborantins allaient et venaient entre les différents appareils. La pièce ressemblait à un gigantesque laboratoire sans fenêtres, avec un équipement vraiment très performant. Des ordinateurs dernières générations se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la salle, des centrifugeuses tournaient à plein rendement, non, vraiment, Aria ne regardait pas à la dépense lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses affaires. Jurant avec le reste de la pièce, un fauteuil de dentiste trônait au milieu de la salle, du sang séché et d'autres fluides corporels jonchant le sol. Enfin, tout au fond du laboratoire, un four crématoire avait été installé, afin de faire disparaître les preuves. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui annonça, de but en blanc :

KROGAN : Aria veut des nouvelles ! Et des bonnes !

GALARIENNE (sans lever le nez de son microscope): On y est presque ! Le dernier cobaye a mieux réagit que les autres. Mais il faut encore ajuster le dosage. Il y est resté. Et c'était pas beau à voir !

KROGAN : Quand pourra-t-il être essayé à plus grande échelle ? Elle ne vous paye pas pour rien foutre !

GALARIENNE : En effet ! Mais la science demande du temps et de la précision. Je fais les choses bien ou pas du tout !

KROGAN : Qu'est ce qui a pas marché avec le dernier gars ?

GALARIENNE : Je ne sais pas. Il avait bien réagit, en tout cas, il avait survécu. Et puis, quelques heures après, il a commencé à se vider.

KROGAN : A se vider ?

GALARIENNE : Ouais, par tous les interstices de son corps. C'est que c'est bizarrement fait un être humain ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi Aria veut-elle viser les humains ? Elle est sur leur planète.

KROGAN : Le pouvoir. Elle veut redevenir puissante. Elle a perdu en crédibilité avec cette guerre. Et puis, elle m'a parlé d'un virus sur Oméga qui avait fait des ravages sur certaines espèces. Et bizarrement, seuls les humains étaient épargnés ! Bien sûr, on a dit dans la presse que c'était un coup des Récolteurs, mais Aria a jamais gobé cette histoire !

GALARIENNE : Alors, ce serait juste une vengeance ?

KROGAN : Non, elle veut pas les voir morts. Son business tomberait à l'eau. Juste les contrôler, comme le faisaient les Moissonneurs, mais sans le côté sordide de l'endoctrinement. Les rendre dépendants et si le danger se fait de nouveau sentir, pouvoir agir en toute discrétion.

GALARIENNE : C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que je travaille sur une nouvelle formule de sable rouge en y ajoutant…

Une explosion à l'extérieur du bâtiment mit fin à leur conversation. Le Krogan retourna de l'autre côté pour crier des ordres aux mercenaires et laissa le passage ouvert. Il en envoya cinq à l'extérieur pour voir ce qui c'était passé, puis s'empara d'une arme et se planta au milieu de la pièce. Il entendit des cris, quatre coups de feu, puis plus rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, et une grenade flash explosa tout près de lui. Eblouit quelques secondes, il leva le bras à hauteur de ses yeux, plus par réflexe que pour se protéger. L'homme assis dans le coin avait complétement récupéré et profita du désordre qui régnait pour s'emparer d'un poignard. Il lui planta dans la cuisse mais sa peau épaisse fut à peine égratignée. Le Krogan détourna tout de même son attention de la porte, et ne vit pas ses assaillants entrer. Il posa son regard sur celui qui venait de l'agresser et d'un geste de la main, l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa tête heurta le mur et sa vision se brouilla. Peut-être était-ce dû au coup qu'il venait de recevoir, mais il était sûr d'avoir vu l'air onduler juste avant l'attaque. Il entendit des hommes se battre, des voix, puis une silhouette s'avança vers lui. Avant d'avoir pu identifier l'inconnu, il perdit connaissance.

James lança la grenade dans l'entrepôt et attendit quelques secondes. Etant donné que personne ne sortait, il en déduisit qu'ils avaient abattu le plus gros des troupes. Il fit un geste à Liara et tous deux entrèrent. James aperçut un des prisonniers au pied du Krogan, un poignard dans la main. Avant même de pouvoir intervenir, le Krogan envoya le pauvre homme voler à travers la pièce. Il le vit s'écraser contre le mur et retomber mollement.

JAMES : Liara, je m'occupe du Krogan, va t'occuper de ce type !

LIARA : T'es pas un super héros ! T'en viendra pas à bout tout seul !

JAMES : C'est pas faux. Appel du…

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, le Krogan lui lança une attaque charge.

LIARA (hurlant) : James !

JAMES : Va…t'occu..per…blessé ! (tousse)

Liara ne lui laissa pas le temps de recharger ses pouvoirs et lança déchirure. Le Krogan la reçu de plein fouet et fut déséquilibré. James en profita pour se traîner difficilement loin de toute cette agitation. Liara n'avait visiblement rien perdu de son aptitude au combat. Et c'était heureux car lui n'était plus en mesure de se battre. L'attaque lui avait brisé quelques côtes et le simple fait de respirer lui faisait un mal de chien. Il vit néanmoins le Krogan attraper son arme et viser l'Asari. Le coup parti mais elle l'esquiva en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Elle courut jusqu'à la table renversée qui était au milieu de la pièce et s'accroupit derrière, le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Elle lança de nouveau déchirure mais le Krogan l'esquiva et envoya lévitation, qui souleva la table, découvrant la jeune femme. Elle se releva pour faire face à son agresseur, non sans avoir pris l'arme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle tira sans discontinuer, plus pour le détourner de James que pour le blesser réellement. Elle devait gagner du temps. Il allait de nouveau charger et elle en était consciente. Elle s'apprêtait à relancer une attaque lorsqu'elle entendit un coup de feu. Puis un deuxième. Du gros calibre à en juger par la détonation. Le Krogan tomba à genoux, tourna la tête et une dernière balle vint se loger dans son crâne, mettant fin à sa vie de mercenaire.

LIARA (soulagée) : Shepard ! Comment…

SHEPARD : Nom de dieu, Liara, James, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

LIARA : Shepard…

SHEPARD : Plus tard, il faut évacuer les blessés ! Une ambulance est en route.

LIARA : Attendez, on a toujours pas retrouvé le mercenaire qui était avec le Krogan et la Galarienne !

Shepard pointa le corps du Krogan de son fusil.

SHEPARD : Je vois, le Krogan c'est celui que je viens de descendre mais qui les autres? Je ne vois personne d'autre ici... (Regardant autour d'elle.) Attendez, il y a un passage là-bas. Je vais aller voir. (Faisant face à l'Asari.) De votre côté, occupez-vous de cet homme, contre le mur et donnez-lui du médi-gel, il est mal en point.

Liara s'exécuta tandis que Shepard se dirigeait vers le fond de l'entrepôt, passant par l'ouverture et débouchant dans le laboratoire secret de la Galarienne. Visiblement, celle-ci n'avait pas chômé pendant que ses hommes se battaient de l'autre côté. Elle avait filé, emmenant avec elle ses recherches. Avec un peu de chance, Liara arriverait à trouver des informations intéressantes. Elle voulait des réponses et comptait bien les obtenir.

James et les deux inconnus furent envoyés à l'hôpital et Shepard convoqua Liara dans sa chambre. Celle-ci arriva peu après, se demandant déjà ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire pour expliquer le pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient mis. Elle frappa timidement à la porte.

SHEPARD : Entrez !

Liara poussa doucement la porte, retardant par ce geste le moment où elle se tiendrait face à face avec l'Amiral. Shepard se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'Asari lorsque celle-ci entra.

SHEPARD : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Je ne suis pas surprise d'avoir trouvé James dans cet entrepôt, ça lui ressemble assez de s'attirer des ennuis. Mais vous ? Vous êtes la voie de la raison dans cet équipage. (Elle commença à faire les cent pas) Dire que vous m'avez déçue serait un euphémisme. Heureusement, vous n'avez rien et cet idiot s'en sort avec quelques fractures !

LIARA : Shepard, je…

SHEPARD : Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. (Elle se planta devant elle) Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide ? On est une famille (visiblement blessée), ou du moins, je le croyais. (Elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à la fenêtre) Dites-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés là-bas ?

LIARA : C'est Aria…

SHEPARD : La reine pirate ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

LIARA : On est allé au Charleston avec James. Et on l'a rencontré. Il se trouve qu'elle est la nouvelle patronne. On a découvert qu'elle faisait enlever des humains pour tester quelque chose mais on ne sait pas quoi. C'est pour la savoir qu'on se trouvait dans l'entrepôt. Mais, vous, comment êtes-vous arrivé là ?

SHEPARD : Des témoins ont entendu une explosion et prévenu les autorités. Le général m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il y avait du grabuge et je me suis rendu sur place pour faire le ménage. La célébrité a un coup. La suite, vous la connaissez. Qui est la Galarienne dont vous avez fait mention tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi y avait-il un labo dans l'entrepôt ?

LIARA : C'est une scientifique. Aria l'a engagé pour mettre au point quelque chose en rapport avec les hommes qu'elle faisait enlever. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

SHEPARD (faisant de nouveau face à l'Asari): J'ai fait ramener les ordinateurs dans votre chambre. Voyez ce que pouvez en faire. Et vite, s'il vous plaît, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter ! Prenez Tali avec vous, ça ira plus vite !

Liara se dirigea vers la porte, et alors qu'elle sortait Shepard lui lança :

- Au fait, heureuse que vous soyez saine et sauve !

L'Asari esquissa un sourire et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle demanda à la réception de faire monter Tali et toutes deux se mirent en quête d'informations sur les ordinateurs de la Galarienne. Shepard faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle se demandait ce que la Reine Pirate manigançait. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé mais avait dû faire équipe avec elle pour le bien de l'humanité. Et maintenant que la paix était revenue, elle refaisait parler d'elle. Quel mauvais coup pouvait-elle bien préparer ? Le soleil commençait à se lever et Aria avait sûrement quitté le Charleston. Elle devrait attendre la nuit suivante pour tirer les choses au clair. Pour l'heure, elle décida de dormir un peu, le reste de la journée s'annonçant fort mouvementé.

Tali poussa un petit soupir en parcourant le énième dossier de la matinée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle et Liara cherchaient des informations sur les expériences de la Galarienne, sans aucun résultat. C'était une professionnelle et elle savait parfaitement effacer ses traces. Cela rendait la chose plus compliquée encore.

TALI : Il n'y a rien d'exploitable dans ces ordinateurs. Toutes les données intéressantes ont été effacées.

LIARA : Je sais, il fallait s'en douter. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et je suis toujours le Courtier de l'ombre, même avec un réseau quasi inexistant.

TALI : C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. Ca fait si longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas servi de vos fonctions pour dénicher une information.

LIARA : Ce n'était plus nécessaire. La paix était revenue. Mais là, Aria nous menace directement. Enfin, les humains.

TALI : Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était la seule race qu'elle enlevait. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Et je vous comprends. Toucher aux humains, c'est comme nous toucher nous. C'est inadmissible.

LIARA (laissant échapper un bâillement): Oui, nous devons trouver la personne qui lui a fourni le matériel. Ce genre de matos ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue. Il y en pour des milliers de crédits.

TALI : Oui, bonne idée. Mais, vous, vous n'irez nulle part. Vous allez vous reposer. James voudra sûrement vous voir lorsqu'il pourra recevoir des visites. Je me charge de trouver ce fournisseur.

LIARA : Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire et vous le savez. Je pourrais vous être utile !

TALI : Vous serez plus utile ici, surtout si James demande à vous voir !

LIARA : Bon, très bien. Mais tenez-moi au courant.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, tandis que Tali quittait la chambre. Elle avait une petite idée de la personne à qui elle allait s'adresser. Mais avant, elle devait emmener quelques compagnons d'armes avec elle.

Shepard se réveilla au bout de deux heures. Elle n'était presque plus fatiguée. Elle prit une douche puis alla prendre un petit déjeuner tardif dans la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel. Garrus et Kaidan étaient attablés et discutaient des événements de la nuit passée. Elle s'assit à leur table et prit part à leur conversation.

GARRUS : Liara n'a rien perdu de sa fougue. J'aurai bien aimé la revoir en pleine action.

KAIDAN : Oui, et James qui n'en menait pas large. Il lui doit une fière chandelle. Il aurait pu y rester. En tout cas, c'était courageux.

SHEPARD : Stupide, oui. Ils auraient pu se faire tuer ! Vous savez si les filles ont du nouveau ?

GARRUS : Tali nous a envoyé un message, nous demandant de l'attendre ici. Elle a une piste.

SHEPARD : Bien, attendons alors.

La Quarienne arriva peu de temps après et leur expliqua qu'ils allaient rendre visite à un de ces contact, qui s'y connaissait en matériel de pointe. Ils prirent une navette pour les quartiers sombres de Vancouver, puis Tali entra seule dans un troquet tenu par des Turiens. Elle se dirigea vers un homme qui se tenait au bar et lui dit quelques mots. Il hocha la tête, se leva et disparut dans une pièce attenante. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait un papier à la main. Il le lui tendit mais se reprit, attendant que Tali lui donne quelque chose. Elle tapota sur son omnitech et un homme derrière le bar lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui signaler que l'accord était conclu. Elle prit le papier et sortit. Shepard et les autres attendaient à l'extérieur et furent quelque peu soulagé de la voir sortir sans encombre.

SHEPARD : Alors, vous avez l'information qu'il nous faut ? Vous savez qui vend du matériel informatique de pointe sous le manteau ?

TALI : En effet. Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui est cet individu. A vrai dire, je croyais qu'il était mort.

GARRUS : Allez, ne nous fait pas attendre. Je n'ai jamais aimé le suspense.

TALI : Le Volus Pitney For !

SHEPARD : Encore lui ? Décidemment, la vermine est vraiment difficile à exterminer ! Et où on peut-on le trouver ?

TALI : Dans les bas quartiers. Il tient une petite boutique de prêteur sur gage. Bien sûr, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

SHEPARD : Très bien, allons-y !

Ils se mirent en route pour les bas quartiers qui se trouvaient non loin de là. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ses affaires marchaient plutôt bien ! La devanture de son magasin était flambant neuve et sentait les milliers de crédits. Ils y entrèrent et demandèrent à voir le directeur. Le petit employé, un humain, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais ils comprirent tous ce qu'il voulait dire. Le Volus ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Garrus, qui se dirigea vers la porte marqué « privé » et donna un grand coup de pied sur le voyant rouge qui passa au vert. La porte s'ouvrit et ils purent admirer Pitney For assit dans son fauteuil hors de prix, regardant un holo pornographique.

GARRUS : Et bien, c'est du propre !

PITNEY FOR : Shepard ! J'ai vu votre retour aux infos. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

SHEPARD : Trêve de plaisanterie. Je suis venue pour une info et vous avez intérêt à me la donner !

PITNEY FOR: Hola, tout doux. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir?

TALI : On sait que tu as vendu de l'équipement de pointe à une Galarienne il y a quelques mois. Dis-nous où elle se cache si tu ne veux pas finir derrière les barreaux, pour complicité de crimes de guerre contre les humains.

PITNEY FOR : Complicité de crimes de guerre ? Vous allez un peu loin là ! Oui, il se peut que j'aie l'information que vous cherchiez. Mais tout à un prix dans ce monde. Que me proposez-vous en échange de cette info ?

KAIDAN : La vie sauve ?

SHEPARD : Faites gaffe ! Il est énervé ! Son pote est à l'hôpital à cause de cette garce !

PITNEY FOR : Vous ne le laisseriez pas faire ça !

SHEPARD : Vous êtes prêt à parier votre vie là-dessus ?

PITNEY FOR : Disons que votre impatience me fait penser que cette information a plus de valeur que vous voulez me le faire croire. Vous êtes Amiral, si je ne m'abuse. Vous pensez que l'Alliance verrait d'un bon œil que vous abattiez froidement un honnête prêteur sur gages ? Non, en échange de cette information tant convoitée, vous devrez me donner quelque chose de valeur.

SHEPARD : Et si je refuse ? Je pourrais très bien vous abattre, là maintenant, personne n'en saurait jamais rien !

PITNEY FOR : Vous oubliez mon employé.

SHEPARD : Il n'y a rien que l'argent ne puisse acheter. (Pointant son arme sur la tête du Volus) Je vous laisse encore une chance !

PITNEY FOR : Non, vraiment, si vous me tuez, vous ne saurez jamais ce que vous êtes venu chercher.

TALI : Il n'a pas tort. Il faudrait peut-être mieux marchander avec lui. (Se tournant vers lui) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

PITNEY FOR : Je ne sais pas…un passe-droit indéterminé serait pas mal. La douane me pose quelques soucis.

SHEPARD : Je ne négocie pas avec les misérables !

PITNEY FOR: (se calant au fond de son fauteuil) Très bien, vous n'aurez pas votre info !

Shepard donna un violent coup de pied dans le fauteuil qui se renversa. Pitney For se retrouva par terre, son poids et sa combinaison l'empêchant de se relever. Elle pointa de nouveau son arme sur sa tempe et demanda aux autres de sortir.

SHEPARD : Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de témoins !

PITNEY FOR : Vous bluffez !

SHEPARD : Tout le monde dehors !

Le Volus commença à paniquer, sa respiration se faisant plus forte.

PITNEY FOR: Vous n'oseriez pas !

SHEPARD: Un…

PITNEY FOR: Non…

SHEPARD (appuyant un peu plus fort le canon contre sa tête): Deux…

PITNEY FOR: Pitié…Bon, très bien. Vous la trouverez au Charleston. Elle bosse là-bas.

SHEPARD (se relevant): Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur. Tiens donc, le Charleston dis-tu. Justement, on voulait aller faire un tour en boîte ce soir !

Ils tournèrent les talons et quittèrent le magasin. Le Volus se releva avec difficulté, remit sur pied son fauteuil, et se réinstalla confortablement pour continuer sa séance de projection.

TALI : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On y va tout de suite ?

GARRUS : C'est sûr qu'elle ne s'attend pas à nous voir débarquer en plein après-midi ! Il faut qu'on tente le coup !

SHEPARD : Oui, vous avez raison. Appelez une navette, on va danser !

Le taxi les amena devant le Charleston, totalement désert à ce moment-là de la journée. Le videur n'était pas encore là, et probablement qu'Aria non plus. Raison de plus pour tenter une effraction. La Galarienne ne serait pas sur ses gardes. Ils firent le tour, et passèrent par la petite ruelle qui donnait derrière la boîte. La porte se trouvait bien à l'endroit que leur avait indiqué Liara. Kaidan crocheta la serrure, et c'est avec une grande discrétion, qu'ils entrèrent en catimini. Elle donnait sur une zone de stockage où étaient entreposées des caisses d'alcools différents et des mets de nature diverses.

GARRUS : C'est la caverne aux merveilles ici ! Un petit coup pour se donner du courage ? A c'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous ne teniez pas l'alcool !

SHEPARD : Sachez que j'ai fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Mais, non, jamais en service.

KAIDAN : Par ici !

Ils montèrent un petit escalier et se retrouvèrent dans les cuisines.

KAIDAN : C'est con, on aurait dû lui demander à quel endroit de la boîte elle bossait !

SHEPARD : Ba alors, on devient défaitiste ?

Elle leva la main pour demander aux autres de se taire. Des voix venaient d'attirer son attention. Elle leur fit signe d'aller se poster à chaque extrémité de la porte qui donnait, pensait-elle, sur le bar. Deux femmes se disputaient. Il lui sembla que l'une d'elle était Aria. Si elle avait vu juste, elle ne serait pas obligée de revenir le soir et pourrait continuer sa mission. Elle en conclu que l'autre voix devait être celle de la Galarienne.

ARIA : Comment avez-vous pu échouer si lamentablement ?

GALARIENNE : Je n'y suis pour rien, moi. C'est vos sbires qui ont tout gâchés. S'ils ne s'étaient pas laissé suivre !

ARIA : Il paraît que c'était des hommes de Shepard ?

GALARIENNE : En effet. Une Asari et un humain menaient l'assaut. Douée d'ailleurs, l'Asari. Une parente, peut-être ?

ARIA (s'ornant d'une aura bleutée): Ne m'insultez pas ! (Se reprenant) Vous avez pu tirer quelque chose de ce fiasco ?

GALARIENNE : Malheureusement, je n'avais pas fini de synthétiser le produit. Les résultats ne sont pas concluants à ce stade. Et puis, ils ont mon équipement, et vous savez que c'est du matériel qui coûte très cher. J'ai juste pu sauver ma peau et effacer mes recherches.

ARIA : Vous les avez sauvegardées n'est-ce pas ?

GALARIENNE : Bien sûr, je ne suis pas une débutante !

ARIA : Alors, donnez-les-moi ! (La Galarienne lui tendit ses données) Je recommencerais, mais ailleurs. Si on en croit les rumeurs, Shepard est sur le point de trouver un moyen de recommencer à voyager à travers tout l'univers. Je trouverais un endroit, comment dire…plus…discret. (Avec un sourire cruel) Après tout, j'ai tout mon temps.

GALARIENNE : Et moi, alors ? Elle sait que je suis impliquée. Elle me trouvera tôt ou tard. Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêchera de tout lui dire ? Non, il me faut un endroit où me cacher. Vous allez m'aider n'est-ce pas ? Je recommencerais quand la voie sera libre !

ARIA : Malheureusement, l'essai n'a pas été concluant. Je trouverais bien un autre chercheur à corrompre. Après tout, ce n'est pas ça qui manque ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne serez plus ici lorsque Shepard débarquera.

GALARIENNE : Merci. Mais…

Une aura bleutée entoura l'Asari, indiquant qu'elle était en train de concentrer ses pouvoirs biotiques. Comprenant ce qui était sur le point de se passer, la Galarienne commença à courir vers la sortie. Aria lança ses mains dans sa direction, et un éclair traversa la pièce. La scientifique s'écroula, raide morte.

ARIA : Ces chercheurs ! Aucun sens de l'humour ! (Se tournant vers la cuisine) Vous pouvez sortir ! Je ne vous ferais rien !

Shepard et les autres entrèrent dans le bar et Tali se dirigea vers le corps étendu par terre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre avec une attaque de cette envergure, la mort avait été instantanée. Shepard lui jeta un regard puis se tourna vers la Reine Pirate.

SHEPARD : Depuis quand vous savez qu'on est là ?

ARIA : Pas depuis longtemps. Alors, comme ça, on se retrouve ? Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? A oui, vous avez été promu. Félicitation !

SHEPARD : Trêve de plaisanterie. Vous savez que je dois vous arrêter.

ARIA : Ça, ça reste à voir. C'est mon antre ici. Et que cela vous en déplaise, j'ai des connaissances haut placés au sein de l'Alliance.

SHEPARD : Que vous avez obtenu à coup de chantages et autres coups tordus!

ARIA : Je n'ai jamais dit que je les avais acquises honnêtement. Cela dit, je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger.

SHEPARD : Vous avez tué quelqu'un sous mes yeux.

ARIA : C'était une criminelle. Vous l'avez entendu, elle était en train de préparer un coup contre l'humanité.

SHEPARD : Parce que vous lui aviez demandé !

ARIA : Et vous avez des preuves j'imagine. Vous ne seriez pas venu m'accuser sans rien pour m'inculper quand même ?

KAIDAN : Elle serait pas en train de se foutre de nous ?

GARRUS : Avec cette femme, plus rien ne m'étonne !

SHEPARD : Je l'ai vu vous donner les données qu'elle conservait précieusement. Les voilà mes preuves.

ARIA (lui montrant le disque): Vous parlez de ces données ? Shepard, vous croyez vraiment que je suis bête au point de ne pas couvrir mes arrières ?

SHEPARD : Comment ça ? Lorsque j'aurai donné ce disque aux autorités, c'est depuis une cellule que vous gérerez vos affaires !

ARIA : Shepard (secouant la tête) Shepard. Vous me décevez, vous savez. Vous n'êtes plus aussi perspicace qu'à l'époque.

SHEPARD : J'ai pas le temps pour les devinettes. Donnez-moi ces données !

ARIA (lui tendant la main) : Je veux bien vous donner le disque, par contre, je pense que vous allez être déçue. Il ne contient que les plans pour l'agrandissement de ma boîte.

SHEPARD : Quoi… Comment ça ? Je l'ai vu vous tendre le disque. (Le donnant à Tali) Lisez le sur votre omnitech et dites-moi ce qu'il contient.

TALI : Heu..je suis désolée Shepard mais il semble qu'elle ait raison. Il ne contient que des plans.

SHEPARD (Se tournant vers Aria, haussant le ton) : Comment ?

ARIA : Une bonne magicienne ne révèle jamais ses tours ! Il me semble dans ces conditions, que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

GARRUS : Et le cadavre ?

ARIA : Et l'entrée par effraction ? Il me semble que nous sommes dans une impasse.

KAIDAN : Ouais, mais le cadavre c'est plus grave ! Je propose de l'embarquer !

ARIA : Quand bien même, vous savez que je serais libérée sous 24h.

GARRUS : Même si c'est une belle garce, il faut admettre qu'elle a raison. On fait quoi Shepard ?

SHEPARD (À Aria) : Comment vous avez fait ? Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'allais venir…à moins que… Pitney For ! Sale enfoiré ! Il vous a prévenu c'est ça ? Et vous avez doublé la Galarienne ?

ARIA : Elle me mangeait dans la main. C'était facile. Mais vous ne saurez jamais où se trouve les données. A moins que…

KAIDAN : A moins que quoi ?

SHEPARD : Qu'on la laisse partir !

ARIA : Vous n'avez pas complétement perdu vos talents à ce que je vois. Le problème avec un disque de données, c'est que ça se revend plutôt bien. Et je connais deux ou trois groupes qui pourraient être intéressés par ce qu'il contient.

GARRUS : Sale garce !

ARIA : Merci, on ne se refait pas !

KAIDAN (S'adressant à Shepard) : Vous n'allez quand même pas accepter son marché ? C'est une criminelle ! Et de la pire espère en plus ! Pour une fois qu'on peut la coincer !

SHEPARD (À Aria) : Les données, où sont-elles ? Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me doubler !

KAIDAN : Shepard ! Vous n'allez pas accepter ça ?

TALI : Elle a déjà fait son choix, Kaidan.

ARIA : Au spatioport, il y a des consignes. (Lui tendant une carte)Voici la clé. Lorsque je serais loin, je vous enverrai un message avec le numéro du casier !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bar. Shepard la regarda s'en aller, et se retournant, vit le regard sévère que lui lançait Kaidan.

SHEPARD : Je sais. Vous n'approuvez jamais mes choix. Comme avec la reine Rachni. Finalement, on a bien fait de la laisser fuir.

KAIDAN : Ce n'est pas pareil !

SHEPARD : Garrus, appelez les autorités. On a un cadavre à enlever !

Elle sortit également de la boîte et se rendit directement à l'hôtel. Les autres se chargeraient des papiers. Elle était épuisée et sa mission n'était pas encore terminée. Elle savait que Kaidan avait raison. Mais le risque était trop grand. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'un virus ou pire se propage. Un peu plus tard, elle reçut un message sur son omnitech : « Casier numéro trois. » Elle envoya Liara le chercher et alla s'allonger.


	12. La faille

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'ayant quasiment jamais de retour, je suppose que le charme opère. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Shepard haletait à force de courir et regardait autour d'elle en se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là. Ce peuple avait pourtant l'air plus civilisé que ne l'étaient les humains. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper ? A leur arrivée, ils avaient été bien accueillis, et rien n'aurait pu présager qu'ils en arriveraient à cette extrémité. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Le générateur de trous noirs se trouvait juste derrière ce virage. Plus que quelques mètres et ce serait de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne restait que cette solution. Il n'y avait plus personne à sauver.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, le Général leur avait donné l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de cette nouvelle race. Tali avait réussi à cibler les coordonnées et tout indiquait que l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient se situait dans l'océan indien. Mais avant de partir, elle devait rendre visite à James, qui se trouvait toujours en observation après le violent combat qui l'avait opposé à un Krogan. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur, et c'est avec un sourire qui l'accueillit.

JAMES : Lola ! Vous ici ! Je vais me faire passer un savon c'est ça ? (Déçue) Tiens, Liara n'est pas avec vous ?

SHEPARD : Elle attend dans le couloir. Je voulais vous voir avant. La Galarienne est morte. Tuée par Aria. Mais on a réussi à mettre la main sur le produit qu'elle fabriquait.

JAMES : Ha. Je suppose que ça n'a pas été gratuit ?

SHEPARD : En effet, j'ai dû la laisser partir.

JAMES : Vous en faites pas, on finira par l'avoir !

SHEPARD : Peut-être. (Se reprenant) C'était idiot d'agir seuls ! Vous auriez pu vous faire descendre !

JAMES : C'est bon, Lola, j'avais le contrôle de la situation !

SHEPARD : Oui, votre séjour dans cet hôpital et ces quelques côtes cassées en sont la preuve ! Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui m'amène ici. Nous partons en mission dans deux heures, et, bien sûr, vous ne venez pas

JAMES (baissant la tête) : Je vois. Vous êtes venu me dire adieu ?

SHEPARD : Adieu ? Je vous signale que j'ai botté le cul des Moissonneurs ! Et eux, c'étaient du gros gibier ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre. Aussi, je compte sur vous pour prendre ma succession ! Attendez, hein, vous emballez pas, c'est juste le temps qu'on revienne !

JAMES (un grand sourire aux lèvres) : Merci Amiral ! Vous le regretterez pas !

SHEPARD : Très bien, je vous fais confiance ! Je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire avec Liara avant son départ !

Elle sortit de la chambre et fit entrer l'Asari.

SHEPARD : Liara, départ dans deux heures ! Ne soyez pas en retard !

Elle reprit son souffle quelques instants en s'assurant de n'être pas suivi. Retourner en arrière, changer le passé était désormais son unique but. Elle reprit sa route et passa le virage. La machine était bien à l'endroit que lui avait indiquait Tali. Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et essaya de le déchiffrer. Des tâches de sang séchées cachaient certains mots, mais dans l'ensemble les instructions restaient lisibles. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? se demanda-t-elle.

Au spatioport, une navette avait été affrétée pour l'occasion mais, faute de places, Shepard avait dû faire un choix. Elle avait donc décidé d'emmener Tali, Liara, Garrus et Kaidan. Avec cette équipe réduite, elle espérait tout de même faire du bon travail. Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures pour rallier le point le plus proche du signal. Ils firent escale à Madagascar pour y louer un submersible. Le spatioport grouillait d'aliens en tout genre, qui allaient et venaient sans discontinuer. Les visages étaient heureux, les discussions allaient bon train et personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Tant mieux, se dit Shepard, comme ça, au moins, il n'y aurait pas de mauvaises surprises. Les autres, en revanche, étaient un peu vexés que personne ne viennent les solliciter pour un autographe ou une poignée de main. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas regardés les informations dernièrement ou qu'ils s'en fichaient, tout simplement.

KAIDAN : Regardez ça, ils nous ignorent !

GARRUS : Cinq ans, c'est long ! On fait partie du passé maintenant. Il va falloir t'y faire !

LIARA (montrant une cabane sur le front de mer): Là, c'est l'endroit où on doit récupérer l'engin. (Regardant Shepard) Vous êtes sûre que c'est le seul moyen de rallier le signal ?

SHEPARD : Je sais, moi aussi j'ai un mauvais souvenir des fonds marins.

TALI : Affirmatif, Liara. Le signal est sous l'eau, comme celui des Léviathan.

SHEPARD : Mais cette fois, on gardera le contrôle !

Le vendeur était là, à les attendre, accoudé à la balustrade. C'était un jeune Turien, sûrement sur Terre depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait des peintures sur le visage, et une jambe artificielle. Il les observa d'un œil soupçonneux lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui mais se détendit lorsqu'il reconnut le Turien qui les accompagnait.

TURIEN (faisant le salut militaire Turien) : Monsieur, c'est un honneur ! Vous êtes une légende pour nous tous !

GARRUS : Heu...merci. Mes amis et moi sommes venus chercher le submersible que l'Alliance a loué pour nous.

TURIEN : Oui Monsieur, à vos ordres Monsieur !

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner puis Shepard se tourna vers lui.

SHEPARD : Eh bien, on dirait qu'il vous vénère. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi célèbre !

GARRUS : Je dois dire que moi non plus ! Vous savez que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé avoir des responsabilités. C'était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose.

Le vendeur revint quelques minutes plus tard, leur demandant de le suivre. Ils marchèrent le long du ponton puis s'arrêtèrent devant une petite capsule qui flottait dans l'eau.

SHEPARD (faisant la grimace) : C'est ça ? On doit tenir à cinq là-dedans ?

KAIDAN : Vous en faites pas, vous pourrez vous mettre sur mes genoux. (Regardant Garrus) Et vous, vous pourriez prendre Tali, n'est-ce pas Garrus ?

GARRUS (gêné) : Heu…hum…bien sûr, si c'est l'unique solution.

SHEPARD : Ça ira, on sera juste un peu serré.

Le vendeur pianota sur son bloc interactif, faisant apparaître le sas d'embarquement. Il les aida à monter puis le referma à distance. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se répartirent les tâches. Kaidan devait surveiller le périscope, Tali avait en charge tout ce qui constituait le côté technique, Garrus devait se charger du maniement de l'engin et Liara vérifier ses notes pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Shepard, quant à elle, réfléchissait à la meilleure tactique à adopter en cas d'attaque.

TALI : Remplissage des ballasts ok. On peut commencer la descente.

Le submersible commença son voyage dans les profondeurs de l'océan Indien. Les fonds marins étaient magnifiques et ils pouvaient admirer des animaux que peu de gens avaient l'habitude d'observer.

GARRUS (à Shepard) : Ça vous rappelle des souvenirs ?

SHEPARD : Oui, et pas des bons. Je déteste les sous-marins ! Sinon, comment ça se présente ?

TALI : Très bien. Vakarian manie le manche comme un pro. (Gênée) Heu…je voulais pas dire ça…il…enfin…, il tient le bon bout. Ah non, c'est pas ça non plus…Bosht'et !

SHEPARD (souriant) : C'est rien, on a compris.

TALI : Bon, c'est ça, garde le cap, le signal est encore plus bas et plus à l'ouest.

KAIDAN : C'est normal ces grincements ?

TALI : Oui, c'est la pression de l'eau sur la coque extérieure. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

Ils continuèrent leur virée sous-marine pendant plusieurs heures, descendant toujours plus profondément, à la poursuite d'un signal dont ils ne connaissaient pas la signification.

TALI : Là, le signal, il est plus fort !

Le submersible s'arrêta et son faisceau fut dirigé droit devant lui.

SHEPARD : Vous pouvez identifier son emplacement exact ?

TALI : Je…oui…mais…ce n'est pas possible !

SHEPARD : Que se passe-t-il ?

TALI : Le signal, il provient de cette fissure là, dans la roche. Kaidan, y'a quoi sur le radar à cette endroit-là ?

KAIDAN : Rien. C'est juste une montagne sous-marine ou un volcan.

TALI : Non, ce n'est pas possible. Comment le signal pourrait provenir d'une montagne ? Ce devrait être ça effectivement, mais là, il y autre chose. La roche doit être creuse. C'est la seule possibilité. C'est sûrement un passage, je ne vois que ça.

GARRUS : Je ne voudrais pas vous froisser, mais vous avez vu la taille de notre engin ? Comment voulez-vous qu'on arrive à passer ? Cette fissure est minuscule !

KAIDAN (pouffant, à Liara): Ça sent le vécu !

LIARA (souriante) : Kaidan, comment osez-vous ?

SHEPARD : Il faut y aller à la nage. Liara, regardez combien de combinaisons il y a dans le compartiment arrière.

LIARA : Quatre !

SHEPARD : Bon, l'un de nous doit rester ici. Qui se dévoue ?

TALI : Je reste. De toute façon, avec ma combinaison, je ne peux pas en mettre une deuxième.

SHEPARD : Bien, les autres, habillez-vous, on est de sortie !

Ils revêtirent les combinaisons de plongée spéciales grandes profondeurs, puis sortirent par le sas. Shepard leur fit signe de la suivre et ils nagèrent en direction de la fissure. Elle était plus large qu'elle ne le laissait supposer mais pas suffisamment pour le submersible. En revanche, des plongeurs pouvaient largement se faufiler à l'intérieur. Shepard en tête, les autres suivirent à la queue leu leu. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta net et leur fit signe de ne plus bouger. Une lueur venait d'attirer son attention. Elle semblait provenir du bout de la brèche. D'un geste de la main, elle leur fit signe de continuer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de la sortie et connaîtraient bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ils accélèrent le mouvement et sortirent de la fissure en toute hâte, poussés par la curiosité. Ils n'en crurent d'abord pas leurs yeux. En dessous d'eux, se dressant majestueusement, ce qui ressemblait à une gigantesque ville fluorescente leur apparut. Jamais ils n'avaient vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. A vrai dire, il n'existait rien de tel dans la galaxie toute entière. Shepard en était sûre. Ils venaient de trouver la mystérieuse civilisation. Elle fit signe à ses compagnons de se rassembler et ils retournèrent au submersible afin de prévenir Tali de leur découverte. Ils devaient également se mettre d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter car si cette race avait réussi à se faire oublier, elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas que qui que ce soit vienne les déranger. Liara ressentit comme un frisson, mais se reprit et continua à nager. Tapis dans les profondeurs des abîmes, une créature restée en sommeil depuis des centaines d'années, s'éveilla et regarda d'un mauvais œil ces visiteurs qui venaient de rompre sa tranquillité.

De retour dans l'habitacle, ils ôtèrent leurs combinaisons puis se réunirent pour faire le point. Liara n'en revenait toujours pas. Une nouvelle race. Et c'est elle et ses amis qui l'avaient découverte. Elle regrettait juste que James ne soit pas là pour voir ça de ses propres yeux.

KAIDAN : Alors Shepard, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

SHEPARD : On réfléchit. Histoire de ne pas faire de trucs idiots. Vous avez vu la taille de ce truc ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ait aucune sécurité ! Il faut qu'on y retourne, pour voir s'il existe un passage qui nous permettrait d'y entrer sans se faire repérer.

LIARA : Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut entrer sans se faire repérer dans cette structure ? Ils sont plus évolués que nous ! Ils ont complétement disparu de la mémoire des Hommes ! Ils n'auraient pas réussi un tel tour de force si on pouvait les gruger aussi facilement !

GARRUS : Liara a raison. Les sous-estimer ne nous apportera que des ennuis. Je propose d'essayer de communiquer avec eux. On envoie une sonde, avec un holo et on voit s'ils nous répondent. Il vaut mieux s'en faire des amis que des ennemis. Après tout, ils ont échappés aux Moissonneurs ! Rien que pour ça, on leur doit le respect.

KAIDAN : Je suis d'accord. Essayons la diplomatie...et si ça ne donne rien, il nous restera toujours la force…même s'ils sont plus nombreux et mieux armés que nous !

SHEPARD : D'accord. Essayons ça. Qui se dévoue pour leur apporter la sonde ?

LIARA : J'y vais !

SHEPARD : D'accord, vous faites l'aller-retour…mais ne jouez pas aux héros, d'accord !?

LIARA : vous en faites pas. J'ai compris la leçon.

Tali programma une sonde et Shepard enregistra un message à leur attention. Il était bref mais concis : « Je suis l'Amiral Shepard, de l'Alliance. Nous venons en paix. Nous sommes des visiteurs de la surface de la Terre. Nous aimerions vous rencontrer. Y consentez-vous ? » Liara remit sa combinaison de plongée, emporta la sonde et retourna dans la brèche. Arrivée à l'autre extrémité, elle commença sa descente vers la structure lumineuse. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle ressentie de nouveau un frisson, accompagné de la désagréable sensation d'être suivie. Elle regarda derrière elle, juste pour être sûre et faillit mourir de peur. Un monstre marin gigantesque la suivait de près. Son corps était recouvert de plantes et de coquillages, qui s'étaient accrochés là au cours des décennies qu'il avait passé en sommeil. Elle s'arrêta un instant sous l'effet de la stupeur puis reprit sa course, nageant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait aucune arme à portée de main et ne voulait pas finir sa vie dans le ventre d'une créature aussi monstrueuse. Elle ressenti à cet instant une vive douleur dans le pied droit lorsque le monstre cracha une espèce d'acide sur sa palme, rongeant le plastique et lui brûlant partiellement la peau. « Courage, Liara, se dit-elle. Tu ne vas mourir maintenant. Shepard compte sur toi, James ne voudrait pas que tu finisses comme ça. Plus que quelques mètres. Par la déesse, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! » Ressentant une montée d'adrénaline, elle nagea plus vite encore. Finalement, à bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'il en finisse avec elle. « James, pardonne moi, on se reverra de l'autre côté. » Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.


	13. La cité

L'histoire commence à toucher à sa fin. Reste deux ou trois chapitres. Ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Merci à ceux qui me lisent. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans le submersible, la tension commençait à monter. Liara était partie depuis maintenant un long moment et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Le silence était pesant, personne ne parlait. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le tapotement que faisait Garrus avec son doigt contre le panneau de commande. N'y tenant plus, Shepard se décida à rompre le silence.

SHEPARD : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle devrait déjà être revenue.

TALI : Elle aura sûrement décidé de faire le tour des lieux. Vous savez comment sont les archéologues, et qui plus est Liara.

GARRUS : Tali a raison. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle va revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

SHEPARD : J'y vais. Depuis sa dernière excursion avec James, elle sait qu'elle ne doit plus faire ça. Ce n'est pas normal. Je le sens mal.

KAIDAN : Je viens avec vous.

TALI : On vient tous avec vous ! (regardant Garrus) N'est-ce pas ?

GARRUS : Bien sûr. Un peu d'exercice me fera du bien. Je n'en peux plus de rester dans cette boîte de conserves. Mais vous oubliez une chose. Il n'y a pas assez de combinaisons pour nous quatre.

SHEPARD: Tali, Garrus a raison. Vous devrez rester ici. Bien, j'ai vu des armes tout à l'heure. Le vendeur devait se douter qu'on en aurait besoin.

GARRUS (avec un sourire) : N'est pas soldat Turien qui veut.

Ils remirent leurs combinaisons et sortirent de nouveau, en prenant soin de prendre les armes. Shepard en tête, ils nagèrent en direction de la brèche.

Une douleur vive sortit Liara de sa torpeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans l'eau. Le monstre n'était plus là et elle était seule. Des questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle dût s'asseoir pour ne pas défaillir. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce baignée de lumière, où régnait une atmosphère apaisante. Elle était vide avec en son centre un cercle. C'est précisément dans ce cercle qu'elle se trouvait. Elle se rendit compte, au bout de quelques minutes, qu'elle portait toujours sa combinaison. Elle l'ôta et la posa à côté d'elle. Ce mouvement la fit grimacer et elle regarda instinctivement en direction de son pied. La blessure ne saignait pas mais était atrocement douloureuse. A vu de nez, la peau était brûlée au deuxième degré. En surface, une blessure de ce type se soignait assez bien mais laissait quelques cicatrices. Au fond de l'océan, elle ne savait pas comment la guérir. Elle tenta de se mettre debout mais dut y renoncer. Elle décida alors de prendre son mal en patience. Après tout, des êtres qui vivaient sous la mer et qui avaient échappés aussi longtemps à la vigilance des espèces peuplant l'univers, n'étaient peut-être pas hostiles. Peu à peu, sa vue s'acclimata à l'intensité de la lumière et elle commença à discerner autre chose, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de prime abord. La pièce était ronde et ses murs semblaient onduler. Elle pouvait voir des formes se mouvoir de l'autre côté. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas clairement définir la matière qui les composait, mais elle aurait juré que c'était de l'eau. Mais où suis-je tombée ? se demanda-t-elle. Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? reprit-elle, plus fort cette fois, pour être sûre d'être entendue. Rien. Si quelqu'un l'avait entendue, il ne voulait pas se donner la peine de répondre. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Cet endroit était peut être bien une cellule après tout.

Ils franchirent la brèche rapidement et s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la ville en contrebas. Aucune trace de Liara. Grâce à la luminosité qui émanait de cet endroit, la visibilité était excellente. Une pensée frappa soudain Kaidan. Il n'y avait pas de poissons. D'accord, ils étaient dans les fonds marins, mais il aurait dû y avoir une vie aquatique adaptée à cette profondeur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres, et leur étonnement lui fit comprendre qu'ils venaient de se faire la même réflexion. Quelque chose avait fait fuir ses habitants. Ça, plus la disparition de Liara, n'indiquait rien de bon. Il serra son arme plus fortement encore qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Quoi que fut cette chose, il était prêt à l'accueillir et les autres aussi visiblement.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de l'Asari. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Près d'elle se trouvait un petit objet. A première vue, cela ressemblait à un coquillage. Mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait rien de naturel. Cela dit, il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir. Elle le prit dans ses mains et l'approcha de sa bouche. Distinctement, pour être sûre d'être entendue, elle répéta sa question. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Si c'était une sorte d'émetteur alors quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. Si personne ne lui répondait, alors ce serait le signe qu'elle s'était trompée et rigolerait bien en racontant aux autres qu'elle avait parlé dans un coquillage. A condition, bien sûr, de les revoir un jour. Elle le reposa au sol et attendit. Toujours rien, dit-elle dans un souffle. J'en suis rendue à parler toute seule à un coquillage. Ce doit être ça qu'on appelle l'ivresse des profondeurs. Tu deviens folle ma pauvre Liara. Un grésillement se fit entendre. Elle le reprit promptement puis reposa sa question. Cette fois ci, elle eut une réponse. Mais pas de la façon qu'elle imaginait.

Shepard leur fit signe d'avancer mais en surveillant leurs arrières. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Du coin de l'œil, Garrus vit une forme gigantesque s'avancer vers eux en ondulant comme un serpent. Il fit signe aux autres de se mettre en position et ils tirèrent tous en même temps. Ces armes étaient puissantes mais pas suffisantes pour un monstre de cette taille. Shepard comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'ils en viendraient à bout. Les autres étaient en train d'épuiser leurs munitions inutilement. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient arrêter, elle prit sur elle de servir d'appât. Elle nagea en direction du monstre puis bifurqua rapidement pour éviter sa mâchoire. Voyant une proie facile, il se détourna des autres et la pourchassa. Elle se cacha dans la brèche en espérant qu'il serait assez bête pour essayer d'y entrer à son tour. Visiblement, le vieil adage : « tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête » s'appliquait aussi pour les monstres marins. Il donna des coups de tête furieux contre la paroi pour essayer d'y entrer. Des morceaux de roches commencèrent à tomber autour de Shepard et elle vit la fente s'agrandir. Plus que quelques coups et il pourrait glisser sa tête. Les autres n'auraient plus qu'à tirer cette fois sur la roche et il resterait coincé. Elle devait sortir de là avant qu'ils ne le fassent, au risque de se retrouver coincée également. Mais avant d'avoir pu mettre son plan à exécution, une lumière aveuglante apparut, les forçant à fermer les yeux. Le monstre sembla aussi souffrir de cet éblouissement et retourna dans sa cachette. La lumière disparut et ils rouvrirent les yeux. Chose surprenante, ils n'étaient plus dans l'eau mais dans une pièce, étrangement baignée d'une douce lumière apaisante.

Liara entendit une voix. Mais pas dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Non, le son venait de l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle crut au début être victime d'endoctrinement, mais se ressaisit en se rendant compte que la voix n'était pas menaçante. Elle n'interférait pas avec ses propres pensées, comme aurait pu le faire un Moissonneur. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles mais cela la réconfortait et apaisait la douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix. Au loin, elle pouvait en entendre d'autres, qui lui parvenaient, mais qui ne s'adressaient pas directement à elle. Comme si toutes les pensées étaient interconnectées. Une pensée particulière lui parvint. Shepard ! murmura-t-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et su que ses amis se trouvaient également en ces lieux. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle aille les rejoindre. Elle posa le coquillage qu'elle tenait encore dans la main, consciente qu'il ne lui servirait pas à communiquer. Ici, tout était différent de ce qu'elle connaissait. Heureusement, elle était dotée d'une grande capacité d'adaptation. Elle tenta encore une fois de se relever et fut surprise de découvrir que son pied la faisait beaucoup moins souffrir. En fait, la douleur avait quasiment disparut et sa peau recommençait à prendre une teinte normale. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mur, une voix dans sa tête lui demanda de rester où elle était. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle obéit. Elle se rassit et attendit.

Dans une autre pièce, les autres se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là.

KAIDAN : Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

GARRUS : Je dirais qu'on vient de nous sauver la vie.

Une voix dans leur tête leur fit instinctivement lever la tête.

VOIX : En effet, mais nous n'avons pas fait ça pour vous. Enfin, pas que pour vous.

KAIDAN : Vous avez entendu ça ? Ou c'est juste moi qui devient fou ?

SHEPARD (à Kaidan) : Non, vous n'êtes pas le seul. (Plus fort) Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qui d'autre avez-vous sauvé ?

VOIX : Le gardien. Nous l'avons sauvé également.

GARRUS : Le gardien ? Cette chose qui nous a attaqué ? (silence) On a fait que se défendre. On cherchait une amie qui a disparu. On ne voulait offenser personne.

VOIX : Tous les êtres vivants ont le droit de vivre… Une jeune femme à la peau bleue ?

SHEPARD : Liara. Oui, c'est elle. Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

VOIX : Elle a été blessée lors de sa confrontation avec le gardien. Nous la soignons en ce moment. Elle portait ceci. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une trappe apparut dans le mur et la sonde qu'ils avaient programmée en tomba.

SHEPARD : Je demande un entretien avec votre chef. Si on est prisonniers, je veux en connaître les raisons.

VOIX : Cet objet. Quel est-il ?

KAIDAN : C'est un moyen de communication. On voulait entrer en contact avec vous...Mais c'est chose faite à présent.

VOIX (à Shepard): Plus tard. Vous êtes en quarantaine pour le moment. Reposez-vous.

SHEPARD : Attendez, ne partez pas…

KAIDAN : Trop tard. Je n'entends plus rien. Et vous ?

GARRUS : Rien non plus. Quel endroit bizarre !

SHEPARD : Si elle croit qu'on va rester là à attendre sagement alors qu'ils sont peut-être en train de préparer un sale coup, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

GARRUS : Et que comptez-vous faire ? Vous jetez sur ces parois pour voir si elle résiste à votre charme ? (rire)

KAIDAN : Je suis d'accord avec Garrus, Shepard. Ce n'est pas par la force que nous gagnerons cette fois. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils nous veulent. Et pour la quarantaine, ils ont raison. On représente peut être une menace pour eux. Comme nos microbes pour les Quariens… Je sais que c'est frustrant. Mais il faut prendre notre mal en patience. Au moins, on sait que Liara va bien. Et entre nous, s'ils avaient voulu nous faire du mal, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

SHEPARD : Oui, vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de réagir ainsi. Attendons alors.

GARRUS : Je me demande ce que va faire Tali quand elle ne nous verra pas revenir. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

SHEPARD : Ne vous en faites pas. C'est une jeune femme pleine de ressources. Elle saura nous retrouver.

GARRUS : Que le ciel vous entende !

Liara était complètement guérie. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et sa peau ne portait aucune trace de cicatrices. Quoi qu'ils aient fait, leurs méthodes en matière de médecine était bien plus avancée que tout ce qui existait dans la galaxie. Une voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle pouvait enfin se lever et sortir de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Une ouverture apparut dans un des murs et elle se retrouva dans le couloir. Toutefois, avant de sortir, elle posa sa main sur une des parois, et eu confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne savait pas comment un tel prodige était possible mais c'était bien de l'eau qui composait les murs. Etrange, se dit-elle. Ses êtres sont bien plus évolués que nous. La voix la guidait et lui disait où se rendre. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, en faisant attention de noter chaque détail, histoire de ne rien oublier pour ses propres archives. Elle remarqua des ouvertures qui donnaient sur l'extérieur et ne put s'empêcher de regarder, tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était magnifique. Les fonds marins étaient habités par d'étranges créatures, qui nageaient en groupe au milieu des algues et des rochers. Elle était consciente que plus jamais elle n'aurait affaire à un tel spectacle et comptait bien en profiter. Chaque fois qu'elle s'interrogeait, la voix lui donnait des explications. C'était automatique. Un lien télépathique la reliait à cette créature et elle était impatiente de la rencontrer. Soudain, elle se demanda où étaient ses compagnons. Elle eut instantanément la réponse. Ils se trouvaient non loin de là, en quarantaine. Et avant d'avoir le temps de poser une autre question, la voix devança ses pensées. Ils pourraient bientôt venir la rejoindre. Elle continua donc son chemin, passa une passerelle et se retrouva dans une autre partie de la structure. Cet endroit est vraiment bizarrement agencé, pensa-t-elle. On dirait que plusieurs bulles forment la structure, chacune reliée à une autre par une passerelle. Elle réfléchit un instant et eut une révélation. L'ensemble ressemblait à une structure moléculaire. De plus en plus étrange, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, son périple prit fin et elle déboucha dans une pièce gigantesque. Le plafond était très élevé et formait un dôme. Les murs étaient transparents et elle apercevait les poissons qui nageaient à l'extérieur. L'ensemble faisait penser à un aquarium géant. Au centre se trouvait une colonne de lumière, qui montait bien plus haut que le dôme lui-même, jusque dans la mer. Et tout autour, se dressait des moniteurs. Des créatures humanoïdes, qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vues, peuplaient la pièce. Seul ou en groupe, ils arpentaient ce hall en s'adonnant à leurs affaires. C'est à peine s'ils la regardaient. Et pour cause. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'individus aussi grands. Ils devaient bien mesurer plus de deux mètres, au bas mot. Ils ne ressemblaient ni aux Asari, ni aux Humains, ni à aucune autre espèce de la Galaxie. Filiformes, ils possédaient quatre doigts à chaque main et semblaient dépourvu de parole. Du moins, s'ils la possédaient, ils ne l'utilisaient pas pour communiquer. Ce qui rendait l'endroit très silencieux. Elle s'approcha d'un des moniteurs pour l'examiner mais fut interrompu par une voix, qui provenait cette fois de derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à l'une de ces créatures. Doucement, celle-ci se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Shepard faisait les cent pas dans la cellule, se demandant quand ils allaient bien pouvoir partir tandis que Garrus et Kaidan se racontaient leurs exploits passés respectifs. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient prisonniers et l'envie d'action commençait à leur titiller les entrailles. N'y tenant plus, Shepard réessaya de communiquer avec eux.

SHEPARD : Quand allons-nous pouvoir sortir ?

KAIDAN : Vous pensez qu'ils vont vous répondre ?

SHEPARD : Ils ont plutôt intérêt. Je commence à perdre patience.

VOIX : La quarantaine est finie. Vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre amie. Elle est avec les nôtre dans le grand hall.

SHEPARD : Le grand hall ? Et ça se trouve où ?

VOIX : Je vais vous guider. Vous serez libre de nous poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. Nous avons sondé votre esprit. Vous êtes des héros. Vous avez mis fin à la folie meurtrière des machines. Il y a longtemps que nous pensions que des êtres comme vous avaient disparu. Nous nous trompions et nous en sommes ravis. Soyez nos invités.

KAIDAN : Ha, enfin de la reconnaissance.

Shepard lui lança un regard amusé et ils sortirent dans le couloir, à la recherche de Liara.


	14. Une surprenante découverte

Voici enfin le chapitre 12 pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Merci encore de me lire. Je suppose que si vous lisez ce chapitre, c'est que le reste vous a plu ou que vous êtes maso, lol. Enfin, bon, merci de continuer à me suivre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Liara était émerveillée par l'être qui se tenait devant elle. Jamais de sa vie elle n'en avait vu de si grand. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête et elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres et avant d'avoir pu la poser, il lui répondit qu'elle devait d'abord attendre les autres visiteurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la voix de Garrus s'émerveiller sur le lieu où ils venaient d'arriver.

LIARA : Shepard ! Garrus ! Je suis contente de vous voir !

SHEPARD : Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir en un seul morceau. On nous a dit que vous étiez blessée mais vous avez l'air d'aller bien. (Se tournant vers leur hôte) Au fait, je suis l'Amiral Shepard. Et voici mon équipage.

VOIX : Nous savons déjà tout ça. Et la raison de votre venue.

LIARA : C'est exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais blessé, en effet. Pour faire court, le gardien m'a brûlé pendant ma fuite. Je me suis réveillée dans une pièce lumineuse et en quelques heures, j'étais guérie. Cette civilisation n'a rien de comparable avec tout ce qui existe dans la galaxie. Leur avancée technologique est impressionnante. Nous avons tout intérêt à nous en faire des alliés. Au fait, Tali n'est pas avec vous ?

SHEPARD : Non, elle n'a pas pu venir. Mais vous avez raison. Ils ont l'air différent de nous. Vous leur avez parlé ?

LIARA : Non. Ils m'ont fait comprendre de vous attendre.

La créature revint vers eux et les invita à le suivre. Il les emmena à l'un des moniteurs qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et qui intriguait tant Liara.

SHEPARD : Excusez-moi, mais une amie à nous est restée dans le submersible qui nous a conduit ici. Y aurait-il un moyen de la faire venir ?

VOIX : C'est en cours. Regardez ça.

Il passa sa main au-dessus du moniteur et une image commença à apparaître autour d'eux.

KAIDAN : Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

LIARA : Si, la sphère. Pas de doute, c'est bien la civilisation qu'on cherchait. C'est mieux que le holo cinéma.

SHEPARD : Chut ! Regardez plutôt ça !

L'air se mit à onduler et des images apparurent autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans l'espace. Dans un système solaire éloigné mais qui leur était étrangement familier. Une planète en particulier semblait leur dire quelque chose. Soudain, Liara comprit. C'était la planète des Prothéens, mais bien avant leur apparition. Un peu comme la Terre avant la dérive des continents. Elle l'avait souvent observé lorsqu'elle étudiait leur civilisation. Elle se demandait juste combien de siècles pouvaient bien séparer cette espèce, des Prothéens. Il y eu un éclair et ils se retrouvèrent sur une planète peuplée de ces créatures. Ils pouvaient voir leurs cités, leurs mode de vie, leurs coutumes, entendre leurs voix…ils les voyaient marcher autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient présents. Ils étaient en paix avec le reste de la galaxie et ils ne connaissaient pas la guerre…

LIARA : Par la déesse, c'est fascinant. Un holo enregistrement de leur passé. Ils n'ont donc pas toujours utilisé la télépathie pour communiquer ? C'est un vrai travail d'historiens.

Liara et les autres entendirent un bruit au-dessus d'eux et levèrent la tête… Le ciel était noir, et quelque chose de maléfique se mit à descendre du ciel...

SHEPARD : Des Moissonneurs ! Alors, eux aussi les ont côtoyés ?

…Les créatures descendirent et commencèrent leur massacre. Les habitants poussaient des cris et beaucoup furent tués par leurs attaques. C'était horrible, les images étaient plus vraies que nature et ils eurent du mal à ne pas fermer les yeux. Les survivants se cachèrent et au bout d'un moment, les machines s'en allèrent, pour retourner dans l'abîme. Un conseil d'anciens se réunit alors, et la décision fut prise d'abandonner la planète. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient, ni pourquoi elles les avaient attaqués, mais ils se doutaient que tôt ou tard, les machines reviendraient. Les quelques survivants abandonnèrent leurs biens et la planète fut évacuée. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un système où les Moissonneurs ne pourraient pas les trouver. Toutefois, le conseil décida de laisser des appareils de surveillance sur la planète afin de guetter le retour des machines et ainsi éviter un nouveau drame. La vidéo s'arrêta et Shepard se tourna vers leur hôte.

SHEPARD : Les machines, nous les appelons Moissonneurs. Vous ne les aviez jamais vues avant cette attaque ?

VOIX : Non. Les machines nous ont attaqués, sans sommation. Nous avons évacués et nous nous sommes réfugiés ailleurs. Qu'elles sont-elles ?

LIARA : Une espèce très ancienne, les Léviathan, les ont créées à leur image. Elles ont fini par se retourner contre leurs créateurs. A en croire cette vidéo, vous devez être une des premières espèces à avoir été moissonnées, ce qui explique leur nombre limité.

KAIDAN : Et la gueule de leurs troupes. Non, mais vous avez vu les bestiaux ?

VOIX : Ils ressemblaient aux Zéphyr, une espèce alliée.

LIARA : Ils ont créés leurs troupes à partir d'échantillons de population. Forcément, le choix était limité. Et comme les relais cosmodésiques n'avaient pas encore été inventés, ils sont repartis assez vite. Mais au fait, quel est votre nom ? Je veux dire, votre peuple, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Et y a-t-il une suite à l'enregistrement ? Je suis archéologue et j'aimerais bien connaître la suite de cette histoire.

VOIX : Patience. Nous attendons quelqu'un.

TALI : Garrus, Shepard ! Vous avez vu ça ? C'est fascinant.

GARRUS : Oui, et vous n'avez encore rien vu.

VOIX : Nous répondrons à vos questions après que vous ayez regardés ceci.

Les images se remirent en place et la planète apparut de nouveau. Leur hôte repassa sa main au-dessus de l'appareil et les images accélèrent. Les bâtiments tombèrent en ruines et les années puis les siècles passant, l'ensemble fut recouvert par la végétation, jusqu'à disparaître complétement, ne laissant plus aucune traces de leur passage. Plusieurs milliers d'années après ces tragiques événements qui avaient conduits tout un peuple à l'exil, une nouvelle espèce insectoïde fit son apparition. L'évolution continua au cours des millénaires suivants pour arriver à une forme qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à définir, les Prothéens. Encore une fois, la vidéo s'arrêta.

VOIX : Nous avons lu dans vos esprits. Vous connaissez la suite.

LIARA : Et vous, où êtes-vous allés ? Nous avons trouvé des vestiges sur Sirius, dans le système à l'étoile double. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

SHEPARD : Et qui êtes-vous ? Vous nous avez promis des réponses après le visionnage de vos enregistrements.

VOIX : Exact. Autrefois, nous étions connus sous le nom de Troriens. Mais les noms n'ont plus aucun sens pour nous désormais. Nous les avons abandonnés depuis longtemps. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes un peuple simple, qui en a fini avec les coutumes terrestres. Au cours de notre errance, nous avons atteint un nouvel état de conscience. C'est ce qui nous a permis d'échapper aux Moissonneurs pendant si longtemps. Nous contrôlons les différents plans d'existence et pouvons nous élever à n'importe quel moment, ce qui nous a permis d'être complétement invisibles aux yeux des machines. Mais les choses ont changées. Vous les avez vaincus. Vous, des êtres organiques ordinaires, alors que nous nous cachions, évitant le combat. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons permis de nous trouver. Il est peut-être temps de partager notre savoir avec le reste de l'humanité, afin que vous aussi, vous puissiez jouir d'un nouvel état de conscience, où le concept de mort n'existe plus. Je vous sens dubitatif. Les actes étant plus parlants que les mots, suivez-moi, vous allez voir ce dont on parle. Ensuite, vous pourrez consulter de nouveau nos moniteurs pour voir la suite de notre histoire.

GARRUS à KAIDAN : Au moins, Liara est heureuse. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi excitée depuis la découverte de Jaavik sur Eden Prime.

KAIDAN : Comme quoi, l'âge ne fait pas tout. 114 ans et elle a gardé une âme d'enfant. Dis, vous y croyez à leur histoire ?

GARRUS : Disons que je ne croyais pas non plus à l'existence des Moissonneurs avant d'en voir un pour de vrai. Donc, je dis que tout est possible.

KAIDAN : Oui, vous avez raison.

Ils suivirent leur hôte dans un couloir, puis un autre, et arrivèrent enfin dans une autre partie de la cité. L'endroit était verdoyant. Dans une harmonie parfaite, la faune et la flore coexistaient, certaines espèces n'étant plus que des légendes à la surface.

LIARA : Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai lu quelque chose sur ces oiseaux terrestres, les dodos, lors de mes recherches. Ils ont complétement disparut. Et…il n'y a pas que des animaux terrestres, il y en a aussi d'autres planètes. Ceux-là, ils viennent de Thessia. Comment ….?

TRORIEN : Chaque chose en son temps. Regardez, il n'y a aucune animosité entre ces espères. Les carnivores côtoient les herbivores, et votre concept de chaîne alimentaire n'existe pas. C'est cela que nous voulons vous offrir.

KAIDAN : Pourquoi maintenant ? Si vous êtes aussi puissant que vous le dites, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait contre les Moissonneurs ?

SHEPARD : Kaidan !

KAIDAN : Vous savez combien de personnes sont mortes ? Combien ont été changées en monstres ? Et vous, vous étiez là, à vous cacher, comme des lâches ! (Criant) Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?

TRORIEN : Le libre arbitre et aussi parce que nous voulions vous préparer à une future confrontation.

GARRUS : Le libre arbitre ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

TRORIEN : Chaque personne agit en son âme et conscience. Vous avez choisi de vous battre, nous, de nous cacher, afin de préserver la vie.

LIARA : Je ne comprends pas. Comment préservez-vous la vie ?

TRORIEN : Quand nous avons compris que les machines fonctionnaient par cycle, nous avons décidé de sauver le plus d'espèces possible à travers tout l'univers. Ainsi, même si une espèce était moissonnée, elle continuait d'exister. Nous avons prélevé des échantillons, des spécimens, jusqu'à nous créer ce que vous appelleriez une banque vivante. Etant très nombreux, nous les avons mis en sommeil. Notre idée était que le jour où une espèce serait suffisamment maligne pour battre les machines, nous leur rendrions leur liberté, afin qu'ils repeuplent leurs mondes d'origine. Mais les millénaires s'écoulaient et les machines revenaient sans cesse. Nous avons fini par perdre espoir et les avons réveillés. Nous avons alors entrepris de modifier leur comportement, afin qu'ils puissent vivre en paix entre eux. Et au fil du temps, ils ont évolué avec nous, jusqu'à ce que leur instinct de prédateur disparaisse.

SHEPARD : Mais le signal ? Qui l'a activé ?

TRORIEN : La sentinelle. Quand nous sommes partis pour la Terre, nous avons laissé l'un des nôtres sur Sirius. Il devait actionner le signal lorsque tout danger serait écarté, afin que nous puissions remonter à la surface. Il a parfaitement rempli sa mission si j'en juge par votre venue.

TALI : Mais nous n'avons vu personne. Où était-il ?

TRORIEN : Cela, nul ne le sait. Peu importe. L'essentiel est que vous ayez eu le message. Nous avons encore tant de choses à vous montrer.

LIARA : Excusez-moi, mais…pourquoi la Terre ? Il y avait d'autres planètes dans la Galaxie.

TRORIEN : Il nous fallait une planète où les machines ne nous trouveraient pas. Ils ciblaient celles aux espèces évoluées. Lorsque notre système de surveillance nous a avertis que les machines étaient revenues dans notre système solaire, il est devenu évident pour nous que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent. La terre n'était alors habitée que par des hommes vivant dans des cavernes. Les machines ne s'intéresseraient donc pas à eux. Mais nous ne pouvions pas simplement nous installer à la surface. Ils nous auraient repérés et nous ne voulions pas interférer dans votre évolution. Nous avons donc opté pour les fonds marins.

LIARA : Bien sûr. Les cycles. Les Moissonneurs sont revenus mais les Prothéens n'étaient pas encore l'espèce avancée que l'on connaît. Ils ont donc moissonnées d'autres espèces et ont mis en place les relais. Puis ils sont repartis. Les Prothéens ont continué leur évolution et ont utilisés les relais cosmodésiques pour dominer les autres espèces. Lorsque les Moissonneurs sont revenus pour eux, et que Garlik a trouvé les vestiges sur Sirius, les Troriens étaient partis depuis longtemps. Ce qui explique qu'il ait trouvé leurs vestiges.

TRORIEN : C'est exact. Ils ont mis des siècles à exterminer les Prothéens, parce qu'ils étaient éparpillés dans tout l'univers. Pendant ce temps là, les autres espèces, plus jeunes, dont les êtres humains, ont continué à évoluer.

SHEPARD : Attendez, vous avez dit, que vous nous aviez préparé pour leur retour. Comment ça ?

TRORIEN : Nous avons joué un rôle important dans votre évolution. Nous vous avons, comment dire, aidez à grandir. Il fallait que vous soyez à la hauteur le jour où ils viendraient pour vous. Vous étiez une espèce jeune, qui n'évoluait pas assez vite. Nous avons implanté un gêne à certains êtres humains pour développer vos capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Gêne dont vous portez la trace, Amiral. Il a permis aux hommes de construire les plus belles merveilles que votre monde ait connu. Tout cela, bien sûr, dans un but précis. Les pyramides devaient servir de transmetteur pour notre signal. Il semble que cela ait fonctionné. C'est grâce à nous également, que vos semblables sont partis dans l'espace et ont trouvé le relai Charon. La suite, vous la connaissez.

KAIDAN : Des marionnettes ! Voilà ce que nous sommes pour vous !

SHEPARD : Kaidan ! Cela suffit ! L'heure n'est pas à la discorde.

GARRUS : Shepard a raison. Nous devons encore voir quelque chose il me semble.

TRORIEN : Oui, sans doute notre plus grande découverte. Voyez-vous, au cours de notre longue existence, nous avons appris et testé beaucoup de choses. Notre plus grande découverte fut celle de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace.

KAIDAN : Ouais….le voyage temporel, hein ? C'est de la pure fiction.

TRORIEN : Je comprends votre scepticisme. Pourtant, nous avons réussi à créer un passage entre deux époques. Nous avons envoyé un homme, différent de nous, à la surface, pour tenter de l'expliquer à votre espèce. Mais ce fut un échec. Alors, nous avons compris que vous n'étiez pas près et avons attendu le bon moment. Malheureusement, il ne s'est jamais présenté. Tout du moins, avant aujourd'hui.

GARRUS : Vous imaginez ce que ça représenterait pour nous ? Pouvoir vaincre les Moissonneurs avant même leur apparition dans notre galaxie.

SHEPARD : Ouais. Mais, si c'était aussi simple, ils auraient eux-mêmes remonté le temps pour sauver leur monde et nous n'aurions jamais eu cette conversation. J'ai pas raison ?

TRORIEN : Si. Nous avons déjà tenté l'expérience. Mais nous n'avons pas été assez prudents, et un paradoxe s'est créé. Notre expérience s'est transformée en échec. Le remède s'est avéré pire que le mal. Nos chefs ont donc choisi de ne plus l'utiliser.

SHEPARD : Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous en parler ?

TRORIEN : Parce que vous êtes une héroïne. Vous pourriez peut être réussir. Vous suivez ce que vous dicte votre conscience et agissez pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Nous avons été orgueilleux et égoïstes, et ça nous a été fatal. Vous pourriez ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Vous pourriez trouver une solution qui n'implique pas d'intervenir directement dans les événements.

TALI : Attendez, tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Pourquoi ne pas retenter vous-même l'expérience si vous avez compris de vos erreurs ?

TRORIEN : Nos chefs le sauraient immédiatement. Nous sommes interconnectés, ne l'oubliez pas.

SHEPARD : Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose d'interdit parce que vous avez peur pour vos miches ?

TRORIEN : Ne voulez-vous pas sauver votre peuple ? Imaginez : qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si les Moissonneurs n'avaient jamais existé ?

GARRUS : Réfléchissez bien Shepard. Il ne faut pas agir à la légère. Vous pourriez améliorer les choses mais ce pourrait aussi être pire.

KAIDAN : Non, il faut accepter. Si le monde peut être sauvé, il faut tenter l'expérience. Pensez à Anderson, à Ashley et à tous les autres que nous avons perdus dans cette maudite guerre. Je suis derrière vous à 100 %.

SHEPARD (déterminée) : Parlez-nous de votre invention. Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?

TRORIEN : C'est un générateur de trous noirs. Il existe une commande pour calculer la distance qui sépare le point de départ du point d'arrivée. Je vais donner les explications à votre spécialiste. Mais il faudra être discret. Si nos chefs apprennent ce que vous êtes sur le point de faire, il en sera fini de nous.

SHEPARD (jetant un regard à ses compagnons) : Quelqu'un a une objection ?

Tous la regardèrent, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Mais ils étaient une famille, et ils avaient traversé tant de choses ensemble qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tomber maintenant. Ils acquiescèrent tous et elle ajouta : "C'est bon, on y v a".


	15. Les conséquences d'un choix

Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Il s'en suivra un épilogue bientôt. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu du début à la fin. En tout cas, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le Trorien expliqua à Tali où se trouvait la machine et comment faire pour l'activer. Elle nota tout dans son omnitech, à la suite de quoi il prit congé. Ce n'était plus de son ressort et ils devaient se débrouiller seuls. Shepard s'entretint avec son équipe pour savoir comment ils allaient procéder. L'affaire s'annonçait plus que délicate et ils devaient la jouer fine. Ils étaient bien supérieurs à eux, et ils risquaient de ne pas faire le poids si jamais ils devinaient ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

SHEPARD : Si jamais l'un de vous veut renoncer, je ne l'en empêcherait pas.

GARRUS : Shepard, nous deux, c'est à la vie, à la mort, vous vous souvenez ?

KAIDAN (lui prenant les mains et la regardant droit dans les yeux): Je vous ai abandonné devant le faisceau et je l'ai regretté jusqu'à nos retrouvailles.

SHEPARD : Vous étiez blessé. Vous auriez été un fardeau.

KAIDAN : Il est hors de question que je vous abandonne de nouveau. Je vous aime, et, soit on vieillira ensemble, soit on mourra tous les deux. Désormais, notre destin est lié à jamais.

LIARA : Vous m'avez sauvé tellement de fois, que je ne vais pas renoncer maintenant. Si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé sur Therum, qui sait ce que Saren m'aurait fait ? C'est l'occasion pour moi de payer ma dette.

TALI : On a tous une dette envers vous. Si vous n'aviez pas pris ma défense lors de mon procès, la mémoire de mon père aurait été entachée pour toujours et j'aurai été bannie. Je donnerai ma vie pour vous.

SHEPARD : Merci de votre soutien. Mais je vous dois aussi beaucoup. Sans vous, la Galaxie ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Vous comptez tous beaucoup à mes yeux. Je vous considère comme ma famille.

A la façon des mousquetaires dans un holo de capes et d'épées, ils joignirent tous leur main et firent le serment de vaincre ou mourir. Tali nota certaines indications sur une feuille de papier que lui avait remis le Trorien, la déchira en plusieurs morceaux, et en remis un bout à chacun. Désormais, peu importe ce qui arrive aux autres, chacun pourra mener la mission à bien, ajouta-t-elle, non sans laisser transparaître de l'émotion dans sa voix. Ils le mirent tous dans leur poche et sortirent de la salle. D'après ce qu'ils avaient vu sur le plan que Tali leur avait montré, l'appareil qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait à l'opposé de leur position. C'eut été trop simple sinon, marmonna Kaidan. Ils se séparèrent alors en deux groupes, Shepard et Kaidan d'un côté, et de l'autre Tali, Garrus et Liara. Que le meilleur gagne, lança Garrus, pour se donner du courage.

Ouvrez l'œil, on reste en communication via l'omnitech, rajouta Shepard.

Chacun partit dans une direction différente, espérant réussir la mission sans trop de casse.

Shepard et Kaidan avançaient prudemment dans le couloir, en espérant ne pas se retrouver face à face avec un de leurs hôtes. Arrivé à un tournant, Kaidan leva le poing et Shepard s'approcha doucement. Il venait d'entendre du bruit et d'un geste de la main lui indiqua d'où provenait le son. Ils s'approchèrent et constatèrent une ouverture dans le mur.

KAIDAN : S'est supérieur à nous et ça a quand même besoin d'une aération. Et…une minute, vous reconnaissez cette voix ?

SHEPARD : Bien sûr, on dirait le gars de tout à l'heure. Merde, on dirait que les choses vont se corser.

KAIDAN : On prévient les autres ?

SHEPARD : Non, on les laisse de débrouiller…Bien sûr qu'on les prévient. (Allumant son omnitech) Garrus, vous m'entendez ? On est repéré, je répète, on est repéré !

GARRUS (grésillement) : …reçoit….mal…inter….ce…

SHEPARD : Merde, des interférences ! Comment c'est possible ?

KAIDAN : Et c'est à moi que vous le demandez ?

SHEPARD : Heu non, je réfléchissais à voix haute.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et continuèrent leur chemin. Leur temps était maintenant compté et ils devaient se dépêcher avant que toute la cité ne réagisse et qu'ils n'envoient des hommes pour leur barrer la route. Vu leur niveau de technologie, il était possible qu'ils envoient quelque chose de pire encore que des hommes à capuche. Deux mètres plus loin, au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent une sonde qui scannait les alentours. Kaidan se concentra et envoya une attaque biotique, espérant la rendre inactive. Malheureusement, elle était équipée de boucliers et l'attaque se retourna contre lui, l'envoyant valser contre un mur. Merde, je suis touché, lança-t-il. Shepard se retourna une seconde pour voir si tout allait bien et entendit, dans un râle : C'est… qu'une égratignure…, réglez lui son compte.

- Je reviens, surtout ne bougez pas.

- J'aurai… du mal !, lui fit-il remarquer en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Sale…enfoiré ! Voyons si tu pourras l'encaisser celle-là, rugit-elle, rouge de colère.

Avant que la machine n'ait le temps d'attaquer, elle lui envoya une onde de choc qui la percuta de plein fouet et la pulvérisa. Elle retourna auprès de Kaidan et remarqua qu'il avait la main sur sa blessure.

- En fait…, c'est plus grave… que ce que je pensais, dit-il en regardant sa main couverte de sang.

- Du médi-gel. Où est le médi-gel ? Il est jamais là quand on en a besoin ! dit-elle en cherchant dans sa combinaison, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Tenez bon, je vous en prie ! Ne m'abandonnez pas maintenant !

- Chacun son tour, Shepard, murmura-t-il. Je…crois…que c'est mal barré.

- Non, ne dites pas ça. Je vais trouver, vous pouvez pas partir maintenant !, rétorqua-t-elle, faisant pression sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Shepard,…c'est… trop tard. Je vais…mourir. On aura… bien…(tousse) vécut, hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est… du sang ? demanda-t-il en passant la main sur sa bouche.

- C'est rien, dit-elle, en l'essuyant du bout des doigts. Vous voyez, ça va déjà mieux.

- J'ai…sommeil. Allez… rejoindre les autres, je… vais… (tousse et crache du sang) vous attendre ici. Je vous aime et n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer.

- Non, il ne faut pas vous endormir, vous m'entendez, dit-elle, le secouant légèrement pour le tenir éveillé. Puis, elle le prit contre elle, et posa sa tête contre son cœur. Vous entendez ? Ce sont les battements de mon coeur et c'est pour vous qu'il bat. Si vous me laissez seule, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Kaidan ? (pause) Kaidan ? répéta-t-elle en soulevant délicatement sa tête. Non…non, se mit-elle à hurler. Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Vous aviez promis que plus jamais vous ne me laisseriez seule. Vous m'avez… menti. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura en se relevant: je vous aimerez toujours. Elle le reposa délicatement contre le mur, puis ajouta, comme pour se donner du courage : Ils vont me le payer. Elle sécha ses larmes avec sa manche et se mit en quête de rejoindre les autres.

SHEPARD : Garrus…Tali….Liara…Quelqu'un…, n'importe qui….

GARRUS :…(grésillements inaudibles)…

SHEPARD : Et merde !

Elle accéléra l'allure pour porter secours à ses coéquipiers, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Malheureusement pour elle, le drone qu'elle venait de détruire n'était pas le seul à se trouver dans les couloirs. Elle fut obligée de constater que leur système de défense était impressionnant pour des êtres soient disant non violents. Elle ne savait comment, mais ses pouvoirs biotiques étaient revenus et elle comptait bien s'en servir. La colère et l'adrénaline avaient dû les réactiver. Elle se mit à courir en explosant les drones les uns après les autres. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle ralentit l'allure. Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de drones. Ses sens étaient néanmoins en alerte et elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Devant elle, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Elle retira sa chaussure et la lança devant elle. A cet instant, des rayons lasers la transpercèrent de toute part. Elle se concentra, réunit toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait et envoya une suite de surcharge sur tous les canons lasers qui sortaient du mur. En trente secondes, le problème fut réglé et elle traversa le couloir au milieu d'une fumée âcre qui la fit tousser et lui piqua les yeux. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle réessaya de contacter Garrus, en vain. Sentant l'anxiété la gagner, elle accéléra encore l'allure en clopinant, sa chaussure ayant été pulvérisée, et de nouveau s'arrêta net. Des morceaux de drones jonchaient le sol. Les amis….murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Et elle continua, redoublant de méfiance. Elle arriva enfin au couloir où se trouvaient ses amis. Non !Lança-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le groupe de Garrus avançait prudemment dans les couloirs, Liara en tête, prête à déployer son bouclier au cas où ils seraient attaqués. N'étant pas armés et ne possédant pas de pouvoirs biotiques, ils étaient particulièrement exposés en cas d'attaque. L'omnitech de Garrus se mit à sonner et l'hologramme de Shepard apparut.

SHEPARD (grésillements): Gar…, vous m'en…dez ? … re…ré, je… ré… te, … est …pé… !

GARRUS : Shepard ! Je vous reçois mal. Il y a des interférences. Ha, merde. Je comprends rien.

LIARA : On devrait rester sur nos gardes !

TALI : Et tout de suite ce serait génial.

LIARA : Hein ?

TALI : A midi.

Liara créa un bouclier avec ses pouvoirs biotiques, juste à temps pour arrêter le tir d'un drone.

LIARA : Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Je vais pas pouvoir tenir éternellement.

GARRUS : Si t'as une arme sous la main, je suis partant.

TALI : Il faut se replier !

LIARA : Allez-y, je vais les retenir.

Garrus et Tali battirent en retraite pendant que Liara protégeait leurs arrières. Comme dans la base des récolteurs quelques années auparavant, ils devaient restaient dans la bulle pour ne pas être touchés par les tirs. Trois drones se tenaient face à eux et Liara commençait à sentir que son bouclier ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Ils continuèrent à avancer comme ça un moment, puis Liara tomba à genoux. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle envoya une sphère d'énergie noire pour les emprisonner temporairement, le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

LIARA (haletant): Il faut trouver une solution. Ça ne les retiendra pas très longtemps.

GARRUS : Ok, je m'en occupe. Les Turiens ne fuient pas devant l'ennemi.

TALI : Attends, tu n'as pas d'arme !

GARRUS : Il me reste ma tête !

Les drones avaient été endommagés par l'attaque de Liara et Garrus n'eut pas trop de mal à les mettre en pièces. Il les chargea à la manière d'un Krogan, ce qui aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été si critique. Liara et Tali se tenaient un peu loin, surveillant ce qui pouvait arriver derrière eux. Quand le danger fut écarté, Tali récupéra des pièces détachées et fabriqua un semblant d'arme.

GARRUS : Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir la Quarienne la plus douée de sa génération dans mon équipe.

TALI : C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse chez moi, Vakarian ?

GARRUS : Vous savez bien que non, mais ça vous ferez rougir.

TALI : Dites toujours !

GARRUS : Le calibrage d'une arme est ce qu'il y a de plus important. C'est ce qui fait qu'elle sera une bonne arme ou non. (bafouillant) Et bien vous, je dois dire que… vous…heu… vous êtes…bien calibrée.

Tali esquissa un sourire sous son masque et ils rejoignirent Liara, qui se tenait plus loin pour faire le guet. L'attaque l'ayant vraiment épuisée, Garrus fut obligé de la soutenir pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. De ce fait, c'est Tali qui prit la tête du cortège, armée de son laser maison. Bien sûr, il n'était pas assez puissant pour battre une armée, mais elle espérait qu'il le soit suffisamment pour faire des victimes dans les rangs adverses avant de rendre l'âme définitivement. Elle leva le poing pour leur signifier de s'arrêter. Devant eux se trouvait un embranchement et Garrus fit apparaître le plan via son omnitech. On est plus très loin. La machine devrait se trouver quelques mètres devant nous, leur dit-il. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix qui venait d'un peu plus loin, puis aperçurent un de leurs hôtes.

TRORIEN : Le souci, c'est que vous ne la verrez jamais.

LIARA : Comment …?

TRORIEN : Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir atteindre votre objectif sans vous faire repérer ? Je vous le demande une dernière fois. Arrêtez cette folie. Vous ne devez pas remonter le temps !

GARRUS : Je…nous pensons vraiment que ça peut marcher. Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est une chance pour nous de sauver l'univers. Plus de Moissonneurs. Votre vie aussi en serait changée ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez échoués, qu'il en sera de même pour nous !

TRORIEN : C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Cela aura des conséquences terribles. (silence)Désolé, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, il tendit le bras et une onde de choc frappa Garrus, qui s'effondra sous le poids de l'impact. De multiples hémorragies internes commencèrent à se former, et du sang se répandit sur le sol. Les filles le regardèrent, horrifiées, puis Tali pointa son arme dans sa direction. Elle fit feu, mais le tir s'arrêta avant de toucher sa cible. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il leva de nouveau le bras et elle s'effondra près de Garrus. Liara se laissa tomber à genoux, sous le choc d'avoir vu ses deux amis tomber au combat. Le Trorien ne décelant plus aucune menace, se retourna, près à partir.

TRORIEN : Vous pourrez partir quand vous le souhaiterez !

Liara regarda ses amis, puis senti la colère monter et une nouvelle vague d'énergie l'envahit. Elle se releva, ses yeux devinrent noirs et l'air se mit à onduler dangereusement autour d'elle. Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle lança l'attaque biotique la plus puissante de toute sa vie, et envoya le Trorien s'écraser à l'autre bout du couloir. Il fut tué sur le coup. La violence du choc la projeta en arrière et dans son état de faiblesse, l'envoya au sol. Elle regarda de nouveau dans la direction de ses amis et vit la main de Tali bouger. Elle s'approcha en rampant, son corps la faisant douloureusement souffrir, et l'entendit chanter. C'était à peine audible et elle crut un moment avoir rêvée. Ce chant lui déchira le cœur et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle sentit la vie quitter son amie. Quelques minutes après, la voix se tut. Elle posa sa main dans celle de Garrus et un léger sourire lui traversa le visage. A la suite de quoi, il s'éteignit à son tour. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et attendit en silence. Le visage dans les mains, elle n'entendit pas le drone lorsque celui-ci passa près d'elle.

SHEPARD : Non !Liara !

Elle leva la tête en entendant sa voix mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le laser du drone la toucha à l'épaule. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de recharger, Liara le vit exploser, sous l'attaque de Shepard. Elle courut pour la rejoindre. En passant près des corps de ses amis, elle ne put retenir une larme. Mais Liara était toujours en vie et elle pouvait encore la sauver. S'agenouillant près d'elle, elle remarqua que le tir avait touché une artère. Elle posa sa main sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie et chercha de l'autre du médi-gel dans ses poches. Liara en avait juste assez pour soigner la blessure en attendant de voir un médecin.

SHEPARD : C'est bon, Liara. Vous allez vous en sortir. Regardez, du medi-gel. Ça va arrêter l'hémorragie. Ils peuvent vous sauver. Je vais leur dire qu'on arrête. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. J'aurai aimé le comprendre plus tôt.

LIARA : Non…Shepard. Vous ne pouvez pas faire marche arrière. On compte sur vous. Regardez Tali et Garrus et … Kaidan ?

Shepard baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Liara mit sa main sur la sienne. Elle tenta de déchirer la poche avec ses dents mais Liara l'en empêcha.

SHEPARD : Pourquoi ?

LIARA : C'est… trop tard pour moi. Mais vous pouvez encore… tous nous sauver. Il n'est pas trop tard. Cette… machine est notre seul… espoir. Gardez cette poche, au cas où vous en auriez plus besoin que moi là où vous allez. Qui sait ce que vous allez affronter ?

SHEPARD : Je suis désolée Liara. Si vous saviez. Mon entêtement vous a conduit à votre perte.

LIARA : Vous avez toujours été ma plus fidèle amie, et passer mes derniers jours avec vous a été un plaisir. Je… ne… vous oublierez…. jamais.

Sa main retomba mollement contre son corps et Shepard passa la main sur ses yeux pour les fermer. Morts. Ils étaient tous morts. Par sa faute. Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, se dit-elle. Elle pouvait les sauver et elle allait le faire. Quoi qu'il en coûte, dût-t-elle vendre son âme au diable. Elle mit la poche de medi-gel dans sa poche et se remit à courir, n'étant plus très loin désormais. Un peu plus loin, elle reprit son souffle en s'assurant de n'être pas suivi. Retourner en arrière, changer le passé était désormais son unique but. Elle reprit sa route et passa le virage. La machine était bien à l'endroit que lui avait indiquait Tali. Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et essaya de le déchiffrer. Des tâches de sang séchées cachaient certains mots, mais dans l'ensemble les instructions restaient lisibles. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Elle pianota rapidement sur la console, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une lumière apparut au centre de l'appareil, et elle entendit les pas s'arrêtaient derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un de ces êtres.

TRORIEN : Ne faites pas ça. Shepard, ce serait une erreur et vous le savez. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec les forces de l'univers. Ces choses vous dépassent.

SHEPARD : Et quel choix me reste-t-il ? J'ai tout perdu. Vous m'avez tout enlevé…

TRORIEN : Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Vous ne deviez pas savoir. Et je dois vous éviter de commettre une nouvelle erreur.

SHEPARD : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me tuer ? Et votre pacifisme alors ?

TRORIEN : Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous sommes arrivés jusque-là, juste en nous faisant des amis ? La violence est nécessaire parfois, pour faire régner la paix. Nous avons toujours gardés nos moyens de défense, au cas où. Et nous avons eu raison. Il ne reste plus que vous et si vous ne me laissez pas le choix, oui, je vous tuerais.

SHEPARD : Essayez, d'autres avant vous ont tenté leur chance et tous ont échoués.

TRORIEN : Alors, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Il sortit une arme et la pointa dans sa direction. Le centre de la machine était complétement lumineux maintenant. Elle plongea littéralement dans le faisceau et entendit un coup de feu. Elle ressenti une vive douleur dans la jambe, puis le noir se fit autour d'elle et elle perdit connaissance. Le passage se referma derrière elle.

Une douleur lancinante lui fit reprendre conscience. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, les rayons du soleil réchauffant son être meurtri. Elle se releva légèrement pour constater les dégâts qu'avait provoqué la balle. Heureusement pour elle, le Trorien était mauvais tireur et la balle s'était logée dans sa cuisse droite. Elle sortit le médigel de sa poche et en recouvrit la blessure. Ça limiterait l'hémorragie, le temps qu'elle puisse se faire soigner. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se demandait où elle était et plus important encore, en quelle année. Elle ne se trouvait pas sur Terre, ni même dans le système Hélios. A en juger par le deuxième soleil qui pointait son nez à l'horizon, elle se trouvait dans une autre Galaxie. De la végétation, des arbres et quelques animaux étaient les seuls signes de vie visibles sur cette planète. Il n'y avait aucune espèce intelligente ou douée de parole à proximité et l'idée d'être remontée trop loin dans le temps l'effleura une seconde. Sans aucun moyen de revenir à son époque, elle avait peut-être gâchée sa seule chance de changer le passé et de sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Alors, dans un accès de rage et de chagrin, elle tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler. De toutes ses forces. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et elle se laissa aller à sa détresse. Kaidan, Garrus, Liara, Tali, tous morts par sa faute, par son entêtement. Elle resta ainsi de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que le soir commence à tomber. Alors, doucement, elle se releva, s'essuya le visage de sa manche, et commença à marcher dans une direction au hasard. Puis à courir, de plus en plus vite. Epuisée, à bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta enfin. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux et vit quelque chose entrer dans l'atmosphère. Un long frisson la parcourut et de la sueur froide commença à perler à son front lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui été en approche. Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle. Pas encore…ils ne nous lâcheront donc jamais…Elle se dirigea vers la clairière d'où elle venait, et lorsque l'endroit fut suffisamment dégagé, elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Ils avaient gagnés, elle jetait l'éponge. L'engin se rapprocha mais ne fit rien. Au lieu d'attaquer, il resta immobile au-dessus d'elle et elle se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle avait déjà vu, lorsqu'elle était partie chercher les Léviathan. En un instant, tout devint clair. Ce n'était pas un Moissonneur, mais leur créateur. Et elle se remémora les peintures qu'elle avait vu sur Namakli. Bien avant leur extermination par les Moissonneurs et leur exil forcé, ils allaient de planète en planète, afin d'aider les différents peuples qui habitaient leur système solaire. Soudain, comme c'était déjà arrivé sur 2181 Despoina, elle se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et une voix s'adressa à elle.

LEVIATHAN : Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, ni même de cette époque. Comment êtes-vous arrivé là et que faites-vous ici ?

SHEPARD : Je sais qui vous êtes, Léviathan. Je suis l'Amiral Shepard et je viens du XXIIème siècle. Je suis venu pour changer mon futur.

LEVIATHAN : Votre futur ? Pourquoi ? Vous êtes sur notre territoire, et vous êtes une menace pour les peuples qui habitent cette planète… Une seconde. Je peux lire dans votre esprit mais ce que je vois est obscur. Qui sont ces machines qui nous ressemblent et que vous nommez Moissonneurs ? Vous êtes une guerrière et une meneuse d'hommes. Vous avez rallié des peuples à votre cause, alors que tout semblait perdu… Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

SHEPARD : On m'a aidé. J'ai une requête à vous faire si vous ne connaissez pas encore les Moissonneurs. Dans notre futur, c'est à vous que l'on doit ses abominations. Des machines, à votre image. Et comme le Golem, elles se sont retournées contre vous. J'ai pris le risque de remonter le temps afin de vous demander de ne pas les construire. Evitez à des milliards d'individus de souffrir et à des espèces entières de disparaître.

LEVIATHAN : Laissez-moi une seconde.

Shepard se retrouva dans un lieu froid et très lumineux. Soudain, les murs se recouvrirent d'images de son passé. Elle revécut, comme si elle y était, les combats qu'elle avait menés, les ennemis qu'elle avait tués, les amis qu'elle avait perdus…Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue, et détourna les yeux. Le Léviathan sondait sa mémoire, à la recherche d'éléments pouvant jouer en sa faveur. Les images disparurent et tout devint noir. Il lui apparut de nouveau, sous les traits d'Anderson cette fois, et reprit la parole.

LEVIATHAN : C'est curieux. Ce que j'ai vu est un de nos projets secret. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous voulons créer l'Intelligence…

SHEPARD : Et pourtant, elle finira par se retourner contre vous et elle créera l'Augure. Le pire fléau que la Galaxie n'ait jamais connue. Vous seul avez le pouvoir d'empêcher cela.

LEVIATHAN : Vous savez pourquoi nous voulons créer l'Intelligence. Les habitants qui peuplent cet univers finissent toujours pas être dépassés par leurs créations. Nous voulons préserver la vie…

SHEPARD : Vous allez surtout la détruire ! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça. Vous avez vu, même vous, n'êtes pas à l'abri.

LEVIATHAN : Mais alors, que faire ? Il faut empêcher les races de créer des synthétiques. Pour leur propre bien. Vous n'êtes que des enfants. Nous devons vous protéger.

SHEPARD (pour elle-même) : Nous dominer oui. (Au Léviathan) Laissez-nous notre libre arbitre. Nous seul savons ce qui est bien pour nous. Et si on s'entretue, ce sera de notre faute. N'intervenez pas dans notre évolution, ayez confiance en nous. On apprendra de nos erreurs. Et si vraiment on échoue, vous pourrez toujours reprendre là où vous vous serez arrêtés.

LEVIATHAN : Soit. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Comment comptez-vous rentrer chez vous ?

SHEPARD : Ça, j'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Un violent mal de tête s'empara soudain de Shepard et elle crut défaillir. Elle se retrouva allongée dans l'herbe, le nez en sang. Putain de lavage de cerveau, lâcha-t-elle dans un juron. Toujours aussi douloureux. Elle leva la tête et vit le Léviathan prendre son envol, repliant ses pattes comme un gigantesque insecte. En quelques secondes, il avait disparu.

Au loin, elle reconnut un Trorien encapuchonné qui semblait l'observer. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction mais il leva le bras et elle perdit connaissance.

Du bruit autour d'elle lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il régnait visiblement une grande agitation. Au loin, elle entendait des explosions et de la poussière volait tout autour de sa position. D'abord floue, sa vision se fit plus nette, et elle reconnue James penchait sur elle.

JAMES : Shepard ! Vous m'entendez, Shepard ?

SHEPARD : Heu…

JAMES: Vous avez reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, capitaine. Ça va ?

SHEPARD : James ? Mais…on est où là ? Les Troriens…

Elle se releva brusquement et regarda autour d'elle, visiblement affolée. Des soldats se trouvaient tout autour et Kaidan leur criait des ordres. De temps à autre, une lueur apparaissait au loin. Encore un avant de poste de détruit, répétait tristement un soldat.

SHEPARD : Kaidan ! Vous êtes vivant. (lui sautant au coup)

KAIDAN : Je vous en prie, capitaine.

SHEPARD : Les Moissonneurs ! Pourquoi on est encore en guerre ? Ils sont revenus ? Sur quelle planète on est ?

JAMES : Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

SHEPARD : La moisson. Ça n'a pas marché ? (se tournant vers Kaidan) Où est Tali ?

KAIDAN : Qui ? Ash, tu peux venir une minute, je crois que le capitaine s'est cogné plus fort que ce qu'on croyait ! Et amène le docteur Chakwas avec toi.

SHEPARD : Ash ? Qu'est-ce que…

ASHLEY : Shepard, vous allez bien ? C'est vrai qu'il y est allé un peu fort, mais je pensais pas que votre tête avait autant morflé !

SHEPARD : Où….suis-je et qu'est-ce que je faisais par terre ?

KAIDAN : C'est cette boîte de conserve qui vous a mis au tapis. Ils sont de plus en plus forts. A croire qu'ils communiquent entre eux…Mais James a eu raison de lui.

JAMES : Ouais ! Les boîtes de conserve ça me connaît !

SHEPARD : Je comprends rien, là. Contre qui vous vous battez, là ? Les Moissonneurs ?

KAIDAN : Hein ? Qui sont les Moissonneurs ? Non, je vous parle de ces maudits Geths !

JAMES : Mais de quelle planète vous débarquez? Ça fait des années que les Geths nous dominent et personne ne peut leur tenir tête !

CORTEZ : C'est bon, je crois qu'ils ont leur compte. Ils se replient.

ASHLEY : Ouais, jusqu'à la prochaine attaque !

SHEPARD : Quoi ? Quels Geths ? On les a détruits avec le catalyseur. Les Quariens ont pu rentrer chez eux et Tali est resté avec nous parce que nous sommes une famille.

ASHLEY : Chef, je ne sais pas qui est cette Tali que vous appelez sans cesse, mais il n'y a plus de Quariens depuis bel lurette. Ils ont tous été massacrés quand ils ont voulu reconquérir Rannoch.

KAIDAN : C'est ça de se battre avec sa population et ses maisons. Ça conduit forcément au désastre.

JAMES : Tu l'as dit, mec !

SHEPARD : Et… Garrus, Liara ?

KAIDAN : Le chef des Turiens ? Le Primarque Vakarian ? Une belle ordure celui-là. Demandez à Anderson, il s'en souvient.

SHEPARD : Et Liara ?

KAIDAN : Inconnue au bataillon.

SHEPARD : C'est une Asari. Une archéologue.

KAIDAN : Les Seules Asari que je connaisse, ce sont celles d'Oméga. Il paraît que c'est un peuple fier, en avance sur les autres races. Elles aussi sont trop occupées avec les Geths pour venir nous emmerder.

ASHLEY : Ouais, chacun sa merde. Nous on défend notre peau. Ne travaille pas pour Cerberus qui veut !

SHEPARD : Cerberus ? A non, ça recommence. Comment on peut travailler avec une organisation terroriste ?

KAIDAN : Terroriste ? Là, vous vous gourez ! Tout le monde veut travailler pour eux ! Vous mieux que personne devriez le savoir. C'est quand même vous qui batifolez avec l'homme trouble.

SHEPARD (s'étranglant presque) : Quoi ? Mais c'est du délire. Je suis où là ? Et où est le Normandy ?

KAIDAN : Joker nous attend à l'abri non loin d'ici. Il attend juste le signal.

SHEPARD : Donc, joker est avec nous ? Enfin, une bonne nouvelle.

CORTEZ : Planquez-vous, ils reviennent !

Ils se mirent à couvert et Shepard n'en revint pas ses yeux lorsque qu'elle vit un Geth, plus grand que les autres, s'avançait au milieu du champ du bataille, et qui était à n'en point douter leur chef.

SHEPARD : Mais, on dirait…Légion ?

KAIDAN : Vous connaissez leur chef ? Ça fait des mois qu'on le traque !

SHEPARD : Quoi ? Mais non, il est de notre côté. Il nous a aidé à détruire la base des Récolteurs.

JAMES : Ben alors, amigos, vous attendez quoi ? On vient de recevoir un holo du haut commandement.

SHEPARD : Allez, lancez le.

Shepard regarda James allumer le holo et ouvrit de grands yeux, lorsque l'amiral leur apparut. A n'en point douter, c'était un Prothéen.

SHEPARD : Qu'est-ce qu'un Prothéen fait dans notre centre de commandement ?

JAMES : Houlà, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Doc, vous disiez que c'était juste une petite bosse.

DOCTEUR CHAKWAS : C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

JAMES : Shepard ? Houhou, on se réveille. Les Prothéens dirigent la galaxie. C'est eux qui nous ont fait découvrir que le voyage intergalactique était possible. Ils ont créés les relais et nous ont offert d'intégrer leurs rangs. On se bat avec eux pour éradiquer la menace Geth.

SHEPARD : Au secours, réveillez-moi. C'est un cauchemar.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde avait disparu. C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? murmura-t-elle. Ça ne finira donc jamais ? A quoi vous jouez ? Finit-elle par hurler. Devant elle se trouvait un cimetière. Les tombes étaient bien alignées les unes à côté des autres. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'une d'entre elle et lut : ci-gît Kaidan Alenko, mort pour son pays. Sur la tombe suivante était inscrit le nom d'Ashley. Elle fit toute la rangée pour s'apercevoir que toute son équipe avait été décimée. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Joker.

SHEPARD : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ?

JOKER : Vous aviez disparu. C'est arrivé il y a deux mois. Un cuirassé Geth a lancé une bombe sur l'endroit où ils étaient en patrouille. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Je suis désolé.

Shepard baissa la tête en signe de renoncement et une larme coula sur sa joue. Une ombre passa derrière elle, la faisant frissonner et elle se retourna. Un Trorien encapuchonné se tenait devant elle. De nouveau, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

KAIDAN : Shepard ! Ho Shepard ! Vous êtes avec nous ?

SHEPARD : Hein, quoi ?

KAIDAN : Vous nous demandiez si on avait une objection, pour faire la mission.

Shepard ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle était pourtant bien dans la cité des Troriens et ses amis étaient bien vivants. Ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité n'avait en réalité duré que quelques secondes. Encore une des spécificités de ce peuple, pensa t-elle. Soudain, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête. Elle regarda leur hôte et il lui sembla sourire.

SHEPARD : Heu…les gars, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

Ses amis sortirent de la pièce et elle se retrouva seule avec lui.

SHEPARD : Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un flash de mon futur ?

TRORIEN : Un présent alternatif, plutôt. Un condensé de ce qui pourrait arriver si vous continuer dans votre démarche.

SHEPARD : Comment avez-vous fait ?

TRORIEN : Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes passés maîtres dans l'art de manipuler les esprits. Et celui des humains est tellement facile à manipuler. Voyez-vous, rien n'est écrit. Imaginez un chemin où il existerait des intersections. Chaque fois que vous faites un choix, vous emprunter un chemin différent. Dans ce cas précis, vous en avez choisi un qui conduisait à la perte de tout votre équipage.

SHEPARD : Pourquoi ? Je devrais vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait.

TRORIEN : C'était un test. Et vous avez échoué.

SHEPARD : Un test ? Je ne comprends pas.

TRORIEN : Nous voulions voir si votre espèce était prête à recevoir ce que nous voulions lui offrir. Vous étiez la personne idéale, l'ambassadrice de votre peuple. Notre histoire aurait dû vous inciter à réfléchir davantage. Votre équipe, qui a une foi aveugle en vous, vous a suivi sans se poser de questions. Vous êtes leur leader et de ce fait une menace pour les vôtres. Vous avez certes échoué à ce test mais nous espérons qu'il vous aura permis de voir les choses autrement, et de comprendre que tout ce qui arrive n'est peut-être pas si mal en fin de compte. Nous, nous l'avons compris à nos dépends et nous ne voulions pas qu'il en soit de même pour vous. Rentrez chez vous. Votre espèce est encore bien jeune. Nous reviendrons dans quelques siècles, pour voir si elle a suffisamment évoluée pour recevoir notre cadeau.

SHEPARD : Tout ce qui arrive a une raison d'être c'est ça ? Notre présent aurait été pire si les Léviathan n'avaient pas créés les Moissonneurs ?

TRORIEN : Je vois que vous apprenez vite. Il reste peut être de l'espoir après tout.

Kaidan et les autres revinrent dans la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils furent surpris lorsqu'elle leur annonça :

SHEPARD : Allez, on lève le camp !

LIARA : Heu quoi ? On s'en va ? Comme ça ? Et leur technologie alors ? On ne devait pas changer le passé ?

SHEPARD : J'ai réfléchi. Il y a trop d'inconnues dans cette équation. On rentre chez nous.

LIARA : On ne peut même pas jeter un œil avant ? Tout ça me fascine.

KAIDAN : Oui, on pourrait étudier leur technologie, leur moyen de défense ! Ils doivent bien en avoir.

SHEPARD : Nous n'avons pas notre place ici. Tout ça nous dépasse.

TRORIEN : Nous vous surveilleront de près, Jane Shepard !

SHEPARD : Attendez….Comment….

Trop tard. Shepard et les autres furent téléportés dans le submersible. Par le hublot, ils virent une grande lueur au fond de la mer puis plus rien. A l'endroit où se tenait jadis la cité, il n'y avait plus qu'un grand vide.

GARRUS : Elle a disparu.

SHEPARD : Allez Tali, faites nous remonter. Nous avons un rapport à faire.

LIARA : Mais qu'allons-nous dire au général ?

KAIDAN : La vérité, qu'il n'y avait rien. N'est-ce pas Shepard ?

SHEPARD : Tout à fait, c'était une fausse alerte. Il n'y a rien au fonds de l'océan.


	16. Epilogue

Shepard se réveilla heureuse. A ses côtés se tenait Kaidan, qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur rencontre avec les Troriens et elle n'arrivait pas à chasser leur image de sa tête. Elle avait échappé au pire et remerciait le ciel tous les jours pour cette seconde chance qui lui avait été offerte. De plus, le général n'avait rien trouvé à redire à leur version des faits et ils étaient officiellement en permission.

Kaidan se réveilla avec un sourire coquin. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de sa compagne avec un regard qui invitait au plaisir.

SHEPARD : Pas aujourd'hui Kaidan. On a un programme chargé, tu as déjà oublié ?

KAIDAN : Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas oublié que c'est un jour important aujourd'hui. Mais il nous reste quelques heures avant que la cérémonie ne commence, donc on pourrait en profiter pour le mettre à profit.

SHEPARD : Allez, debout. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et prirent un petit déjeuner rapide. La sonnette retentit et Shepard alla ouvrir la porte.

JAMES : Hé, Lola ! C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! Allez Kaidan, vous êtes prêt ?

KAIDAN : Ouais, les autres sont déjà là ?

JAMES : Tu montes avec Joker, Steve et moi. Les autres suivront dans une autre navette.

SHEPARD (à James) : Et pas de blagues, surtout !

JAMES: No problemo, Lola. A toute!

Peu après le départ, Tali et Liara arrivèrent à leur tour.

LIARA : Bonjour Shepard. Vous vous sentez bien ?

TALI : Oui, prête pour le grand jour ?

SHEPARD : On en a connu des missions stressantes, mais celle-là est la pire de toute.

LIARA : Tout ira bien. Respirez un bon coup et ça ira.

TALI : Allez, on veut la voir ! Elle est où ?

LIARA : Oui, Shepard. Je suis sûre qu'elle est magnifique !

SHEPARD : Ha, vous savez, ma mère me l'a fait envoyer de Paris. J'aimais bien mon uniforme.

LIARA : Oui, mais là, vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre. Tali et Liara s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre afin de se changer. Elles en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, transformées. Les robes que le docteur Chakwas avait choisies étaient vraiment magnifiques. La couleur vert d'eau rehaussait le teint bleu de Liara, et son maquillage, léger, mettait en valeur ses yeux, lui conférant une grande beauté. Shepard ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été attirée par cette splendeur. Les Asari étaient sans nul doute, les créatures les plus séduisantes de la Galaxie. Tali, quant à elle, avait revêtu sa robe par-dessus sa combinaison et seule son masque laissait entrevoir de quelle espèce elle était.

LIARA : Vous voyez, même nous on va faire un effort.

TALI : Oui, même si ce n'est pas confortable.

SHEPARD : C'est vrai que vous êtes amusantes comme ça. Surtout vous, Tali. Liara, vous êtes ravissante. J'espère que James saura se tenir.

LIARA : Heu..oui. Parfois il peut être…comment dire…enthousiaste.

TALI : Ne vous moquez pas, Shepard. J'aimerais vous y voir avec une combinaison comme la mienne.

SHEPARD : Ne vous en faites pas, Garrus vous trouvera quand même charmante.

TALI : Hem…A vous Shepard, montrez-nous votre robe maintenant.

SHEPARD : D'accord, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour la coiffure.

Dans la navette qui les conduisait vers son destin, Kaidan se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant d'épouser Jane Shepard. Après tout, sa vie actuelle lui plaisait bien. Pourquoi allait en changer pour s'enfermer dans un mariage qui peut être ne le satisferait pas ? Joker, qui l'observait depuis le début, perçut le doute dans ses yeux, et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

JOKER : Alors, ça fait quoi d'être bientôt marié avec la plus grande menace de la galaxie ?

KAIDAN : Très drôle Joker !

JOKER : Sans rire, elle a mis une raclée aux Moissonneurs et même les plus grands criminels la tiennent en estime. J'aimerais pas être le type qui voudra s'en prendre à votre famille quand vous aurez des gosses !

KAIDAN : Hé, moi aussi je peux faire peur !

JAMES : Mais oui, tout le monde a peur quand on prononce le nom de Kaidan Alenko ! Allez, on arrive !

Un peu plus loin devant eux, se trouvait une église majestueuse, et devant elle se tenait le général et des hommes de l'alliance. Cortez arrêta la navette devant l'édifice et ils en sortirent. Peu après, Garrus et les autres arrivèrent à leur tour.

GARRUS : Bonjour Général ! Kaidan.

L'homme qui officiait s'approcha du futur marié pour lui demander de prendre place dans l'église avec son témoin et ses garçons d'honneur. Garrus et les autres entrèrent donc dans l'édifice avant de prendre place devant l'autel. Joker, à qui Shepard avait demandé de la conduire devant l'autel, attendit près de l'entrée, que la belle fasse son apparition. L'amiral Hackett s'approcha de Kaidan et lui glissa à l'oreille que la mariée était en route ! Bien que très heureux, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une montée d'angoisse le submerger. La pensée de faire marche arrière lui traversa l'esprit mais il se reprit en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire dans ce cas-là.

JAMES (tapotant l'épaule de Kaidan) : Prêt ?

KAIDAN : Oui, je crois.

JAMES : Tant mieux, parce que la voilà.

La musique retentit dans l'église, au moment où les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Liara et Tali s'avancèrent dans l'allée, jetant des pétales de roses autour d'elles. James crut qu'il allait défaillir devant tant de beauté et ressenti de la jalousie lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la majorité des invités mâles ressentaient la même chose que lui. Mais Liara ne le lâchait pas des yeux en lui faisant de petits sourires, ce qui lui redonna confiance et lui prouva que sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Kaidan commença à transpirer mais un regard vers la porte le calma aussitôt. Elle était là, celle qui avait sauvé l'univers, celle qui allait devenir sa femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Sa robe d'un blanc immaculé faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et mettait en valeur ses courbes majestueuses. Ses cheveux couleur de jais, remontés en chignon, finissaient de rehausser sa beauté. Elle attendait à la porte que les filles soient parvenues à l'autel et aient pris place près de leur cavalier pour s'avancer elle-même.

La musique s'arrêta et une autre plus entraînante se fit entendre. Joker et Shepard s'avancèrent dans l'allée sous le regard enthousiaste des invités venus nombreux pour l'occasion. Une fois en place, le pasteur commença la cérémonie.

PASTEUR : Amiral Shepard, voulez vous prendre cet homme pour époux ?

SHEPARD : Oui, je le veux !

PASTEUR : Et vous, lieutenant-colonel Alenko, souhaitez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse ?

KAIDAN : Bien sûr.

PASTEUR : Si quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Quelques toux se firent entendre mais aucune voix ne s'éleva.

PASTEUR : Bien, en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement…

Un bip se fit entendre tout près de la mariée. Tous se retournèrent vers Joker qui semblait contrarié. Il leva les yeux de son omnitech, regarda son équipe et prononça d'une voix qui se voulait plus enjouée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans un moment pareil : « on part en mission ! ». Le pasteur le regarda perplexe puis se tourna vers les mariés pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

KAIDAN : Shepard, on fait quoi ?

SHEPARD : D'après vous, vous avez entendu Joker, on part en mission !

JAMES : Yes, l'aventure continue !

PASTEUR : Et pour le mariage ? On a presque fini.

SHEPARD : Alors finissez, mais vite. On a du boulot qui nous attend.

PASTEUR : Je vous déclare donc officiellement … mari et femme. (se tournant vers Kaidan) Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Après un baiser furtif, tous coururent vers la sortie et Shepard jeta son bouquet avant de quitter l'église. Le Normandy les attendait, sur le parvis, prêt à décoller. Ils montèrent tous à bord, puis le vaisseau prit de la hauteur avant de disparaître dans une impressionnante accélération. Les invités sortirent à leur tour, suivi du pasteur et d'un signe de la main, leur dirent au revoir.

Sortant de l'ombre où elle s'était jusque-là dissimulée, une Asari regarda le vaisseau s'envoler avec un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de sympathique. « Allez-y, Shepard, amusez-vous tant que vous le pouvez ! On se retrouvera. Je n'en ai pas fini avec votre équipe. » Puis, elle disparut de nouveau dans la pénombre de l'église.

**FIN**


End file.
